I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle
by CoyoteWolf
Summary: (1987)Voldemort never meet his downfall & never went after the Potters.Now the Order has learned the Dark Lord has a son that he keeps locked inside his castle with many other DE children.And it doesn't take long for the Order to find the Riddle boy...
1. ONE: The Rain

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle 

Chapter 1

*ONE: The Rain*

A/N: I know I have a lot of stories but this idea seemed like it was worth trying. Let me know what you all think if anyone even tries to read this. Oh and maybe you can take the time to find out what the title (and name of the main character) means [it's French]. 

Disclaimer: Take a guess. I'm sure you'll come close. That's right. Nothing is mine. All H.P characters are J.K Rowling's. 

Summary: Lord Voldemort never attacked the Potters and never met his downfall. Dark times have come and those in service to Voldemort are working hard just to survive. Their children don't know who to believe and how to react. Draco, Pansy, and Voldemort's own son…

*********

The pale seven year-old, boy watched the pouring rain hit the room's only window, interested in it as if it was the first time he had seen water. His turquoise eyes (that were more blue than the greenish color that mixed with them) were fixed sadly on the small pond that flowed in from a small river. He blinked once and looked across the pond to the side that was lined with trees from the nearby forest. Trees surrounded the entire medieval castle that was built some where in a sparsely populated area of Wales.

Because he was the son of Lord Voldemort, he was forbidden to leave the manor at all. He had never once stepped foot outside to play or to breath fresh air. In truth he wasn't even supposed to go near the windows for safety reasons. Sure he was told over and over that most people didn't understand what their side was fighting for but he wasn't entirely sure he understood anything anymore. 

He put his small hand up against the glass, longing to go outside, to visit the place where he had never been allowed to see. His hand slowly fell to his side, and he gave a little sniff. 

The door in the corner opened and he felt a cold blast of wind hit him yet he didn't bother to turn around. "There you are, Dan. I didn't see you all day and I was worried," came a sweet voice behind him. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder lightly; obviously the visitor hadn't wanted to startle the boy. Dansmesyeux Riddle looked up at the woman, Narcissa Malfoy. A smile (that she reserved for only him and her own son) showed her true beautiful features. Dan looked away from her and back at the rain as it came down heavier upon the window. 

Narcissa followed his gaze and said gently, "You know you're not supposed to go near the windows, dear." 

Dan sniffed again and said softly, "I know, ma'am." 

She pulled him close and gave him a hug; one a mother would give her child. "It's okay to want something. You have to realize that it's only human to do so." 

He accepted the hug and replied, "I know but I-I-" he broke off and Narcissa picked him up with both arms. Dan lay his head down on her shoulder and sighed to get his emotions under control but failed miserably. "I just wanted to see my father," Dan whispered, blinking away a few tears. 

"You know that the Dark Lord is very busy man. He has his hands full taking care of us all and keeping the Ministry out of power. Not to mention that fool Albus Dumbledore," Narcissa told him. 

"I know, Mrs. Malfoy," said Dan sadly. "But I just wish…that I could be-be well a regular kid." 

She smiled at him again. "I know, I know. But remember to keep out of his study next time. Come on let's get you to the playroom." 

Dan returned the smile when she mentioned the playroom. That meant that he would get to be with other kids his age, one of which happened to be a good friend, today. He didn't get to play often for he and the other children were expected to be mature and intelligent. And they were. Dan himself was the cleverest student that was taught in the private lessons that were held for him and the others.

The woman took his hand and led him through the halls of the manor. The walls were covered with many paintings of past wizards and witches and some extremely old paintings of wildlife were easy to find among them since they were Dan's favorite. He particularly liked the one with the raging waterfall and the fish that were trying to swim up it. 

Narcissa pushed open a door and guided him inside. "Have fun and don't forget to get to have all your homework done before classes. Tomorrow is Monday after all and Professor Snape will be here," she said before leaving, the door closing behind her. 

"Hello, Dan," greeted his best friend, Draco Malfoy. His gray eyes held a smirk of their held within and his skin was a little paler than Dan from lack of sunlight they both shared. The other children looked up and smiled but said nothing to him for they were all involved deeply in what they were doing. 

Pansy Parkinson and her friend Blaise Zabini were giggling excitedly, about what Dan didn't know. The other girl, Violet Avery, was reading a book that was way too big for a six year-old in the corner, her shimmering violet eyes scanning the page quickly. Theodore Nott was playing a round of chess with Gregory Goyle, which, Dan thought, was an unfair game as Goyle wasn't all to intelligent, as Vincent Crabbe watched them. 

Draco led him to a green couch where both boys sat down and stretched. "Want some?" Draco asked Dan, holding out a plate that had a few slice of pumpkin pie. 

"Sure," accepted Dan, taking the plate. "How did you get this?" 

"From Abby," answered Draco. Dan nodded. It was believable that the other seven year-old would use the manor's house-elf to sneak food in-between meals. 

"Where were you at?" Draco inquired.

"I was in my father's study…looking out the window again," Dan admitted. 

"You're not supposed to be in there!" exclaimed Draco. 

"I know," muttered Dan.

"You still wanna go outside, huh?" Draco asked him. When Dan nodded Draco said, "I know how you feel. I wish I could go out too." 

Dan looked down at the ground. A surge of guilty plagued him because he had forgotten that none of the other children had ever really been outside either. Only certain adults (Death Eaters) and his father were allowed out and into the nearest town (which was over twenty miles anyway).

It was because of the man that they called Dumbledore that he, his dad, and the   
Death Eaters had to live in fear. All because he couldn't see that muggle-born wizards were not worthy to practice magic like pureblooded wizards were. 

"I have an idea," Draco said evilly, a smile lighting his face.

"Lord help us," mumbled Dan as Draco leaned closer to whisper it into his ear. 

****

"I can't believe we're doing this," said Dan.

"Shhhh!" Draco hissed. "You'll get us caught." They tip toes through the halls, trying to find the front door. Single floating torches lit the dark, empty halls. It was four hours passed dinner meaning that everyone in the castle was supposed to be asleep. A few seconds later pure luck brought them to a big oak door, leading outside. 

Both of their eyes widened at seeing the massive door. At first glance it looked as though it was going to be impossible to open but then they saw that it was already partially open. Not striking the seven year olds as weird they pushed on it, careful not to let the door creak. The cold November air hit their mischievous faces and they slowly made their way outside. 

The moonlight was the first thing that they noticed. Dan starred up into the sky, his bright eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates and his mouth was hanging open slightly. "Wow. The stars are nothing compared to what Uncle Severus taught us," Dan gasped. He was so fascinated by the different constellations and phase of the moon that he stood there as Draco wondered further away from the safety of the castle. 

"Come on, Dan!" Draco called, bringing the black hair boy back to earth. Dan ran to his side starring about as if he were surrounded by an enemy. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, for once not taking in the smell of the castle but the free air of a normal wizard. 

"This is so cool!" squealed Draco. "I never wanna go in!" 

"I know!" Dan agreed. They wondered over to the pond and looked down at their reflections. 

"Wow, Draco! You have a reflection!" Dan exclaimed.

"So?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. 

"You _are_ human!" Dan finished with fake seriousness. 

"Hey!" Draco laughed pushing his friend into the water. Dan gasped for air as he came up. 

"This isn't so bad actually," Dan told Draco once he settled down. "Come on in it's really not that cold!" 

"No way. I'm a pureblood. We purebloods don't just swim in unsanitary wat-" Draco never got the chance to finish as he was pulled in by Dan. Sputtering Draco glared playfully at his friend and splashed him. 

"Since when did you start using big words like unsanitary?" Dan asked, spitting out some water that had almost swallowed. 

"Since my I heard father using it to describe the Minister," answered Draco. Dan laughed and dunked the young Malfoy. Draco came up behind him and pushed Dan's head under. Draco let him up and the two boys climbed their way out of the water and walked up to the castle for some well-deserved rest after their big and first adventure. 

*******************************************************************

A/N: I'm sorry if this totally was short and sucked but I thought that someone may take the time to read it. Please take your time to let me know if this was ok and what you think should happen to the two boys in the near future. 


	2. TWO: Voldemort’s Return

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 2

TWO: Voldemort's Return

A/N: Please don't be mad if I tried to make Voldemort seem human. And Snape found of the children may be new to but he's like that because he likes their parents and even them. Oh and I don't own the song. 

**Response To Review:**

Marauder1prongs: S'up? Hehe I'm up late again. 

********************

"Have you all been practicing the song?" Professor Severus Snape asked Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Violet, Theodore, Draco, and Dan, all of whom were sitting in a single desk each, books open. The night had gone by too fast for Dan and Draco's liking. It seemed that only ten minutes after they both returned to their separate rooms they had been woken up for Monday morning classes with the Potion's Master of Hogwarts (the school that the children would never see the inside of). 

"Yes, sir," they all said in unity. 

"Good," Severus said. "Keep practicing own your own if you don't feel comfortable speaking in another language around others." 

"I don' t see why we have to learn a second language," pouted Pansy. "It's hard! And I don't like singing! I bet you don't either." 

"I'll have you know that I can speak fluent in over one hundred languages, Parkinson, and I learned them all when I was in school by learning how to sing one song in each," Severus told her and the rest of the class. "Don't get frustrated because we're learning how to speak Russian next and then Latin." Pansy groaned and Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop behaving like your parents, and pull out your wands so we can work on the spells I taught you last time. Can anyone tell me what their names are, not their incantation?" Draco raised his hand. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"The Levitation Spell, Full-Body Bind Spell, and Leg Locker Curse," answered Draco proudly. 

"Perfect," Severus praised

Before he could ask the next question Pansy yelled out, "I know the incantations!" 

"What are they then, Miss Parkinson?"

"Umm…Wingardium Leviosa, Pertificus Totalus, and umm…I can't remember the last one, sir," Pansy said sheepishly. 

"At least she could guess two, "muttered Violet to Blaise. "Heck if he asked me I'd be like 'don't know, don't care'." 

"Miss Avery, did you have something to share with the class?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, sir," answered Violet innocently.

"Then why don't you repeat what he just said?" challenged Draco out of nowhere.

"Then why don't you repeat what he just said," Violet replied, smirking at him. 

"Enough," Severus said with sigh.

"You're mean!" Blaise complained to him. 

"Yeah, Severus, stop tormenting the children," said someone in the doorway. Severus turned to the man with sleek black hair and slightly red eyes that were showing fondness for the people before him, and he smirked. Dan jumped up without thinking and ran to tackle his father, who, played along, and fell to the floor. The children took this as a sign that Tom Riddle or Voldemort rather was in a good mood and ran to join Dan in wrestling the man. 

"No fair!" Voldemort exclaimed, pretending to attempt to get up. "There's too many of you!" 

Dan grabbed at his robes and stole his father's wand out of his pocket. Quickly he called to his comrades, "I got his wand! RUN!" Laughing and giggling the children hurried away from the fallen Dark Lord who grinned up at his Death Eater. 

"Would you get that for me?" Voldemort asked Severus, referring to his wand. 

"Sure," Severus started then added, "Tomorrow." 

"Low," Voldemort said, grinning. "So, Severus, what brings you home? Surly you get enough of teaching at Hogwarts?" 

"Actually I prefer an audience who likes to learn," replied Severus, extending a hand to help Voldemort up. "And you know that the children here have classes once a week." 

"So Hogwarts is still full of dunderheads?" inquired Voldemort, putting his hands into his robes' pockets.

"You'll never know my pain," Severus joked. Voldemort laughed and clapped the pale man on the back lightly. 

"Surly the muggle loving fool has been keeping you busy?" Voldemort questioned him. 

"Busy enough," muttered Severus. "It's the blasted Order again. James Potter and his blasted family, the Prophesy and Harry Potter. There are many times when I wish you tried to kill them all the second you heard of that blasted prophesy."

"If they're such a bother than why do you stay there, close the old fool?" 

"Well…I don't have a straight answer to that one." Severus looked down at the ground then back to the Dark Lord.  

Voldemort was going to reply but Dan came running down the hall and knocked Severus to the floor, perching himself on the man's stomach. "Uncle Sev!" he exclaimed, beaming brightly. 

"What?" snarled Severus. 

Dan was used to Severus snapping and sneering so he didn't pay attention to it. "Blaise wants to know if class is over." 

"You tackle me for this?" Severus wondered aloud. "I suppose you all won't listen with the Dark Lord wandering the castle, now will you?" Dan shook his head proudly. "Okay then. Get off of me." Obediently Dan jumped off of the Professor's stomach and ran to his father. 

"Dad!" he complained loudly, reaching up for him. Voldemort understood the sign and picked him up.

"What, Dan?" asked the Dark Lord. 

"Can I stay up with you tonight?" Dan inquired He sniffed and gave his father the puppy dog look. 

"No. You have to get to bed on time. I won't have you falling asleep in your breakfast as I announce to the Death Eaters that I have returned. Now, what about my wand?"

"Draco has it," answered Dan. 

"Does he now? I wonder who gave it to him," Voldemort said, looking at Dan accusingly.

"Not me!" Dan defended. "I swear!"

"Remind me not trust you when you get older," Voldemort stated. 

"I won't." Dan smiled as if Christmas was tomorrow, and his father placed him on the ground. 

Voldemort snorted and gently pushed Dan toward the door. "Get to bed! And tell Draco to give me my wand _personally_ tomorrow!" Dan nodded and ran off. 

"You're too nice to the children," Severus said as soon as Dan was gone. 

"I know but Bella so kindly reminded me that they _are_ children and besides once they get older they will have plenty of time to fear me," replied Voldemort. "Anyway my son can see right through my mean act." 

Now it was Severus's turn to snort. "Well, my lord, I have to leave, though I may be here for the Christmas Holidays." Voldemort nodded and watched as Severus left the castle, and headed away from the apperation wards.

*****

Dan yawned as he entered his enormous, cozy room, and he changed into his pajamas after kicking his shoes off. Slowly he made his way to his old four-poster bed. With difficulty he pulled the heavy covers over himself and looked around his room one last time. 

In the corner was his black, wooden dresser and next to it stood his desk. The desk itself had many shelves, where he stashed parchment, and on top of the desk were many inkpots, some half full, some empty, and some that were brand new. His favorite possessions were his books that were stacked in alphabetical order on a bookshelf on the right side of his bed. On the left side of the bed was a small nightstand where he usually kept a glass of water. 

Yawning again Dan blew out the candle that was on the nightstand and snuggled into bed. He sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep…until some hours later he was awoken by something… 


	3. THREE: Severus’s True Identity

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 3

THREE: Severus's True Identity 

**Response To Reviews:**

radarPLO: It is a good idea but I'm gonna need some ideas later on. I hope I get inspired soon. 

Byproduct of Evil: I love your author name! It rules. So you're from Britain? I wish (like I told my friend from there, Emma) I could live there! Oh and thnks for the compliment on Riddle's Dan's name. I got the idea from a song by Phil Collins and the movie Brother Bear, Look Through My Eyes. 

Marauder1prongs: I'm not tellin' you anything about his parentage. You'll have to wait for a bit. 

***********

Dan's eyes flickered open, but he saw nothing due to the fact that his room didn't have a window (much to his annoyance). His door slowly opened and moonlight poured in. Quickly someone tip toed in and shut the door behind them. 

"Dan?" came Draco's voice as someone sat on his bed.

Dan sighed in relief and he sat up. "Draco! You scared me, you moron!" 

"Sorry but I heard footsteps and I wanted to see if _you_ heard them," Draco said. He looked wide awake and slightly out of breath. 

"No…I didn't hear anything," Dan told him. Though the truth was, he had. Some sound from downstairs was what must have awoken him. "And even if I did it's probably just my dad. You know how he is. He loves to stay up and wonder the hallways, guarding the rooms." 

"I suppose…" Draco agreed though he looked unconvinced. Then the sound of something shattering downstairs made the jump up into the air about a foot. 

"What was that?" Dan whimpered. "I know that wasn't my dad!" 

"I think it was one of the old vases my father gave yours," Draco replied, his heart pounding. "There _is_ someone in the castle!" 

"Don't worry my dad will take care of-" Dan stopped and his mouth hung open in horror. "His wand! Draco, he doesn't have his wand!" Dan leaped off of his bed and turned to Draco. "Come on we have to get it from your room!" Immediately Draco followed him to the door as Dan the listened to see if anyone was coming. 

"We can't risk getting caught!" Draco hissed. "It's my duty to make sure you don't do anything dumb. You father said so." 

"But we have to help him!" argued Dan. 

"We can, but I'm going first," said Draco, pushing Dan aside so he could put his ear up to the oak door. "No one's coming. Let's go." Draco opened the door quietly and led the way into the dark hallway. Suddenly they stopped when they heard voices coming from both sides of them. 

"Did you hear something, Sirius?" someone asked. 

"Footsteps. I hope it was Pettigrew, the dirty Death Eater," came the growled reply. 

Panicking, Draco and Dan looked back and forth for a place to hide but found nothing. Just as the two groups of people on both sides of them were about to turn the corner someone wrapped their hands around the two boys' mouths and pulled them into a small closet, shutting the door.

Dan pushed the hand away from his mouth and starred up at the young man with straw-colored hair. His crystal blue eyes glared at them, a smirk of amusement on his face. 

"Barty!" the boys exclaimed. Barty threw his hands over their mouths again. 

"Shhh!" he hissed at them. 

"I know I heard something this time," said the voice outside the door. 

"Did you check in there?" Dan's heart stopped and Barty pulled both of the children behind him. Just as the doorknob turned Barty kicked the door open and flung it shut. 

"Weren't expecting _me_ were you?" they heard Barty sneered at the intruders. "Better move fast you losers. I'm the most dangerous Death Eater there is." He took off in the blink of an eye, the people right on his trail. However one of the shadows outside the door didn't move. 

Dan looked down at the floor and saw a wand; it was Barty's wand. "Draco, he left us his wand! He's gonna get caught!" 

"There's no way that those morons are going to catch Barty. He is way too cool," Draco assured him. Just then the door opened and standing there was Severus Snape. 

"Oh no," Severus said. He looked over his shoulder and back to the kids. "You have to stay quiet. I'll let you both go because I don't wanna see you both get killed by aurors." Draco gulped and Severus closed the door. 

There were more footsteps outside the door, and then a kind, old voice said, "Severus, did you find anyone?" 

"No, Headmaster," answered Severus. 

"Very well. We did catch quit a few Death Eaters while they were asleep other with a fight." That's when Dan realized that Severus was a spy. He must have been who his father had been talking to the Death Eaters about. It had been their most trusted adult friend all along… 

"What of Lucius Malfoy?" 

"He fled and there is no trace of his family. I have yet to run into the Dark Lord." Draco and Dan listened closely at hearing their father's names. 

"Some let's have one last look around before we leave." 

"Professor Dumbledore!" someone else yelled, running toward Severus and the other man. 

"What is it, Arthur?" asked Dumbledore. 

"We found a room that was heavily locked and when we tried to walk the room we were met by Voldemort. He fought us off and by the time we were able to find out that behind the door was where the Death Eater's children were hiding he ha d somehow reached them and fled. We don't know if he will return or not." The man sounded slightly out of breath. 

Draco and Dan stepped backward and to their surprise fell straight through the floor. They cried out as they hit the floor. Draco got to his feet shakily and helped Dan up. Both of them couldn't walk and they knew this was as far as they would go. 

Dan stumbled backwards and knocked into Draco who was pushed into an old grandfather clock. The next thing happened so fast that all Dan knew what something fell and then burned his eyes. He fell to the ground screaming and pulled Draco down with him… 

*******

Unaware why, Draco heard Dan scream next to him and he was pulled down. "What-" but Draco didn't even get to ask what had happened as he turned to the black hair boy. Dan was on the floor unconscious, a candle that had been resting on a golden stand lay beside him. 

"Oh man! What am I supposed to do?" Draco looked around, panicking. "Uncle Sev!" he suddenly exclaimed. He knew that Uncle Sev was obviously on the intruders' side but he was the person who had taught him what morals were. That had to mean something, didn't it? He somehow managed to pick Dan up and lay him across the bed then he (after he was sure no one was coming) opened the door only enough to slip out. 

Closing it behind him, he glanced left and right then slowly crept down the hallway. Sure he was frightened and tired but he had to carry on with the Dark Lord's orders even if he wasn't in the castle. Draco wondered if he even noticed that his son wasn't with him. 

Then his stomach leaped because he heard the voice of the very mentor he had been looking for, "Barty Crouch got away, Headmaster. There's no one left-" but before he could finish talking Draco turned the corner and ran straight into Severus's arms, hoping that the men surrounding him would find his act cute if the Potions Master wouldn't. 

"Put your wands down!" Severus hissed at the aurors. The men reluctantly did as they were told, forgetting temporarily that they all disliked Severus Snape. "Headmaster, I'd like for you to meet Draco Malfoy." Before Severus forced Draco to look at the old man Draco managed to put on quite a show by clinging to Severus's side and crying. Even though Severus knew that Draco was faking he said nothing. 

Draco looked up at Dumbledore with wide eyes, almost tearful. When Dumbledore smiled at him he felt relieve but did nothing to show it. Severus picked Draco up and asked, "Where's Dan at? You two never separate." 

"He got hurt and he didn't get up," Draco said. 

"What room is he in? Did you leave him alone?" 

Draco nodded and the answered, "I think it was Violet's." 

"Now wait a minute. This little twerp seems to know more about who stays here than we do," growled a black hair man. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, the fake tears forgotten, and snorted. 

"Father said that not too many people who associate with Dumbledore can remain sane for longer than Uncle Sev has and you've proven me right," drawled Draco. 

"Even a seven year old can take a shot at you, Black," Severus sneered. "You must be losing your image."

Dumbledore flashed Severus and Black a warning look. Both men glared at each other before looking away in disgust. Draco looked between them, not sure whether to laugh or not. Severus broke the silence.

"Lead me to Dan, Draco." Draco nodded and, cautiously tiptoed past the men with wands, not daring to take his eyes off of them. Severus pushed him along gentle, secretly assuring him that no harm was meant to come to him and Dan. Dumbledore followed and so did the man called Black, Arthur, and a different man that was warring a pair of robes that his father would never approve of; they were torn in one place and obviously a bit too small for him. 

Severus glanced back at them to make sure that they weren't to close for his liking. Once they reached Violet's door Severus told Draco to stand outside while he retrieved Dan. He came back carrying a young boy and to Dumbledore's surprise he looked much like the Tom Riddle he once taught. 


	4. FOUR: I Can’t See You

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 4

FOUR: I Can't See You 

**Response To Reviews:**

Marauder1prongs: Oh shut-it! You meany! 

radarPLO: It is a good story isn't it? I'm only joking. I thought it was going horribly. 

SilverKnight7: Here's that update!

Sword Wielder – Firebreath: Thanks for the encouragement and complement. I didn't think Draco was good but if you think so I feel better. Wait I just realized that I love your one story! Sorry I'm super slow. 

*************

"Dan? Dan? Can you hear me?" came a familiar voice. Dan shivered and felt someone cover him up with more heavy blankets. 

"Uncle Sev?" Dan asked, unsure if he was right.

"Yeah." 

Excited (and forgetting that Severus was a spy) Dan sat up and opened his eyes but found only darkness. He panicked and felt around. In doing so he accidentally fell from the bed and onto the floor. Terrified, he felt behind him and backed into a wall where he buried his head in-between his hands (accidentally kneeing his head at first). 

"Dan, this is pathetic. Come here," Severus said. A hand pulled him into the comfort of another's body heat, onto the bed. "I know you're scared but let me explain what hap-" when Severus saw the boy's horrified face he found that he couldn't bring himself to finish. They sat there in silence and Severus played the part of an over protective parent. 

Finally Dan's choked voice came, scared and it made him sound smaller than he was, "I can't see you, Uncle Sev, I can't see you…"

*****

Once the boy was asleep again Severus left, Dan's last words echoing through his mind. It was true. Dan would never get to see him again. Oh sure he would be able to hear the Potion Master's reassuring voice and wise sayings but he would never be able to _see_ him. 

Severus stopped at a statue of a gargoyle. "Cotton Candy!" he snapped at it. The gargoyle sprang to life and leaped aside. He strolled past it and soon found himself facing a large oak door. Without hesitation he knocked and Dumbledore's voice came, "come in Severus."

Severus opened the door and immediately made his way to the young sleeping Malfoy who was asleep in a big chair. He pulled the red, silk blanket off of the floor and threw it over Draco. Dumbledore's light blue eyes twinkled in amusement. 

"You're close to the young Malfoy?" Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Of course, Headmaster. He and the young Riddle believe me-" Severus stopped when he realized that he was talking about he stopped. Pretending he had said nothing, Severus watched Draco with hawk eyes. Madam Pomfrey had mended his broken arm and sprained ankle in a flash although he had to force her to allow Draco to leave.

Once he was sure that the blonde was still peacefully asleep he asked, "What will become of them, Headmaster?" 

"It's your call, Severus. Since you know the boys the best," Dumbledore said. "If you choose that they be returned immediately to Lord Voldemort (Severus flinched) then that is what we will do." 

Severus shook his head. "The boys need time to learn what life is like on the other side." 

Dumbledore nodded. "And how is Mr. Riddle taking to this?" 

"Not very good," Severus replied truthfully. "He had no idea what was wrong with himself and I didn't have time to explain. He's too afraid to leave his bed. I'm hoping once Draco wakes up he will talk to his friend." Severus grabbed an object off of Dumbledore's desk and fiddled with it, wishing that this conversation would come to an end. 

"Then what do you plan to do?" Dumbledore asked as though he had no plans for the two boys. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware that it was up to me." 

Dumbledore nodded. "It may come of a surprise to you but I think you know best after all you are the head of Slytherins house, which is un-doubtfully where the two boys would have ended up." 

"You said before that you were willing to return the boys to the Dark Lord," Severus stated. 

Dumbledore nodded. "I would be willing to but it would be against my better judgment." 

"Hmm…" Severus said, not really paying attention. 

"But-" Dumbledore started. 

"Oh, Merlin, here comes the catch," Severus sighed. 

Ignoring him, Dumbledore continued, "Don't you think you should help the poor boy?" 

"Headmaster, I'll willingly teach the boy about magic, potion, and life but I know nothing about being blind," Severus said.

"But you'd do anything to help him?" 

"Well yes."

"Then I think I've got the two perfect assistants to help you with the task," Dumbledore said. Severus didn't like the way the Headmaster said what he did but he was at the point where he would do anything to help the Dark Lord's son. 

*********

"No," Severus and Sirius Black said at the same time. Dumbledore looked at them sternly' he wasn't amused. Remus Lupin however shrugged at their childish behavior. 

"This is not optional," Dumbledore stated, blue eyes watching the two stubborn men before him. 

"No," Severus repeated.

"Never," Sirius added. 

"Severus, you said that you would do anything to help the poor child, did you not?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Yes, I did but-" Severus's defence was cut short by the Headmaster.

"Then what's the problem?" 

"_Black_," spat Severus. 

"Got something to say, _Snape_?" Sirius challenged Severus. Remus sighed at their verbal fight and looked at the Headmaster in a helpless way. 

"We have a lot of work to do," Dumbledore said and Remus nodded in agreement. 


	5. FIVE: More Children

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 5

FIVE: More Children

**Response To Reviews:**

SilverKnight7: Dan is blind because when Draco dumped into him and he was knocked into a tall dresser and from it fell a burning candle. Umm…you can probably work out the rest.  

Marauder1prongs: I wish I could bring Voldemort into this soon but  can't. 

Sword Wielder –Firebreath: Yeah…but you need to update your story!!!!!!!! *growls* Sev said hi just so you know. 

Sue Falkenkralle: I imagine Voldemort will be very angry _if _he finds out *grins evilly*. 

***********

Previous Chapter: _"We have a lot of work to do," Dumbledore said and Remus nodded in agreement._

*********************

Dan found his way out of the bed but with great difficulty. His hands never let go of the bed's sheets in fear of getting lost or wondering too far from its safety. Somewhere he heard a door open and he whimpered in fear. 

"Poor thing," someone said, picking him up. "Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." The man's kind tone mad him relax. "That's better. My name is Remus Lupin. What's yours?"

"Dan," came the soft reply. Dan was able to keep his fear out of his voice but wasn't sure if he could do it again. 

"Nice to meet you," he heard Remus say. He felt himself being put back on the bed. "But I can't let you wonder around like this. Madam Pomfrey said that you are to stay in bed until says you will be fine." 

"Why can't I see?" 

"Well you see we don't know how that happened. Mr. Malfoy may be able to tell us but all we know is that you were burned from something right in the eyes," Remus explained. 

"I don't wanna be here," Dan said, changing the subject. "My father won't like it, he won't like it at all."

"Well, child, your father is not here to tell you what to do."

Dan snorted in a very Slytherin manner. "My dad doesn't tell me what to do. He just explains the dangers and possibilities of being away from the safety of the castle while I'm still underage." There was a short pause. "I may be a mere child but I could have sworn that there was some sort of spell that could take away a person's eyesight." 

"There is," came Remus's voice. "But what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well I was just thinking…if there is a spell to _take away _eyesight, then might there be one to _give it back_," explained Dan. 

"There is no spell to restore your eyes sight because of the way you lost it, Dan," replied Remus but Dan could sense that he was keeping something from him.

All hope that had previously filled Dan's Slytherin damned heart vanished as quickly as it had come. There was no way he would ever be able to actually _see_ Father's bright eyes watching him or the gleeful expression that took over Draco's face right before they pulled a big prank together or even Uncle Sev's way of watching him as they read near the fire. 

If only he could just go back home and none of this ever had happened. He would trade anything to be back in his own bed, simply waiting until the morning came and he Draco and would get to go study.

********

Severus strolled down the Hogwarts grounds as quickly as he possible could, clutching his left forearm tightly. He knew that this was going to be one of the less pleasant visits to Voldemort's castle but he still had to go, he had to assure The Dark Lord that his son was still alive and doing okay.

As soon as he was away from Hogwarts and its wards he apperated and reappeared inside the main hall of a large (now crowded with Death Eaters) manor: Voldemort's new manor. In the front of the room, in a throw-like chair, sat Voldemort, he was occasionally glancing at the Death Eaters, as if looking for someone in particular. Then his eyes rested upon Severus and he stood up faster than lightning. 

"SEVERUS!" he yelled. 

Next to him Lucius muttered, "What the hell did you do this time?" 

"I killed his long lost love and stole his ship so he became stranded upon an island for a few weeks," Severus replied sarcastically. 

"Well that sounds like fun," Lucius stated. 

Severus rolled his eyes and stepped forward to meet Voldemort in the center of the room. Almost immediately Voldemort hissed, so no one but Severus could hear him, "I've been extremely patient with you up 'till now, Severus. I've allowed you to do what you love most: teach you're old schoolmate's children behind that old fool's back!" Severus did nothing but nod. "But when you threaten my son's life-" 

Now Severus spoke up, "My lord, he is in no danger. If I would have left him upon the floor for Ministry members to find he would be dead!" 

Voldemort opened his mouth and closed it several times. Finally he picked something to say, "Is-is he okay?" 

"He's fine but-" 

"But what?" demanded Voldemort, eyes flashing.

"He can not see any more, my lord." 

"You mean he's blind? How can he be fine then, Severus, when he's lost his ability to see?" hissed Voldemort. "He'll be easy pray for the Ministry and that old fool!"

This is where Severus decided to make his point of view seen. "My lord, the Headmaster has no intention of harming Dan. Actually he's given me the order of training your son to cope with his disability. It will improve his independence fairly well."

He could he see that Voldemort was thinking it over. His crimson eyes overlooked the many Death Eaters before returning to Severus. "Very well, Severus. But if anything happens to him, anything at all, you will be the one that I go after regardless of where you may be." He turned to the other Death Eaters (Lucius in particular). "You will all spend the rest of your miserable existences trying to find something that will give my son his sight back. Well what are you all standing here for? GO!" 

The Death Eaters all scrambled at his tone to get as far away from the Dark Lord as possible. Even Lucius disappeared in seconds. As soon as they were gone Voldemort said to Severus before he apperated, "Don't fail me, Severus….please." 

Severus nodded before he made to leave…but instead he turned around and asked, "Master, I think it could be an educational experience for al of the children to visit Hogwarts for a few weeks." 

"Have you lost your mind?" inquired Voldemort. 

"Not completely," Severus replied with a hint of sincerity in his voice. "But think about it. This may very well be their only chance to visit Hogwarts. I could use the excuse that they merely wanted to visit their friend, Dan." 

Giving up on arguing Voldemort said, with a wave of his hand, "Go ahead. They're in the other room down the hall and to the left. But I feel I must warn you we've had a new child added to the group now that a few of my Death Eaters found a child werewolf whose parents were killed by the Ministry."

With a bow Severus left the main hall and headed in the direction that Voldemort had informed him that the children were in. He turned left and put his hand on the doorknob. The second the door opened he was drenched with a foul smelling liquid. He wiped it away from his eyes and saw that all seven of the children were standing, smiling at him innocently, all clutching a small empty bucket. The girl that he didn't recognize he guessed was the werewolf. She ducked behind Theodore Nott who in return ran behind Blaise Zabini. 

Severus rolled his eyes at no one in particular as he made the unknown substance disappear with a flick of his wand. He heard Blaise and Pansy giggle at his sour expression. 

"Jane, that's Uncle Sev, Uncl Sev this is Jane Marigold" Violet Avery introduced the new girl to him. 

"Hi, sir," Jane said, bowing in a respectful manner. 

Severus glanced at them all before replying, "Hello, Jane." Some of the children's expressions turned to relieved but Severus quickly changed that, "Don't think I forgot to find out who was the ringleader of that little prank. So, will the perpetrator behind that little stunt please step forward?" Everyone gulped but no one moved. "Very well. You leave me no choice. I think I'll have to inform the Dark Lord-" Immediately all of the children began to speak at once. 

"It wasn't my fault!" protested Gregory. 

"Jane was the once who got the idea!" added Violet. 

"They dared me to pull a prank!" Jane defended. "And it wasn't even meant for you!" 

"ENOUGH!" Severus yelled. The children all jumped but stopped talking. "That's better. I'm going to let that go because I'm in a good mood and on a tight schedule. I'm taking you all with me to Hogwarts for a few weeks. Pack everything you may need including your clothes and any money you may have. Theodore, I want you to also get anything that Draco and Dan may need. Everyone got it?" With a few nodes Severus sent them on their way, telling them to meet him in the main hall one they were done. 

******************************************************************

A/N: OMG! That took so long! Please promise you will all kill me if I ever take that long! 

~Moony~                


	6. SIX: Pranks and More Fun

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 6

SIX: Pranks and More Fun

**Response To Reviews:**

SilverKnight7: Here's that update!

Marauder1prongs: Don't steal a car, Prongs!

Sue Falkenkralle: I'll try not to take that long ever again. 

Emma Ackroyd: Thanks! I had hoped you'd like it! 

Blueberrie: I'll try to update more often but I'm writing three stories at once!  

*********

Previous Chapter: "ENOUGH!" Severus yelled. The children all jumped but stopped talking. "That's better. I'm going to let that go because I'm in a good mood and on a tight schedule. I'm taking you all with me to Hogwarts for a few weeks. Pack everything you may need including your clothes and any money you may have. Theodore, I want you to also get anything that Draco and Dan may need. Everyone got it?" With a few nodes Severus sent them on their way, telling them to meet him in the main hall one they were done. 

************************

Severus got many different reactions when he walked through the Great Hall's doors that morning, but Severus was more shocked  (though he hid it well) to see who he saw sitting by the Headmaster. None other than James Potter, his wife: Lily Potter, and their son: Harry. 

James's hazel eyes met Severus's black ones and an idea struck the Potion's Master. He bent down to Jane and began to whisper something. She smiled evilly and the children huddled up to plan their latest prank. As they did this Severus made his way to his seat at the teacher's table, glad like always that the students were off on vacation. 

"Hello, Potter, Mrs. Potter," he greeted, taking a seat. Lily smiled and her son looked at him with brilliant green eyes. Though James didn't take his eyes off of the Slytherin, Severus had turned his attention to a plate of breakfast. Severus looked up as Draco came running into the hall, dragging Dan by the arm. I guess even the nurse couldn't keep Dan in the Hospital Wing that long, Severus thought.  

Violet picked up a plate off of the teacher's table and only Severus noticed as she motioned to Draco who whispered something to Dan before helping him to a safe location (a chair at the Ravenclaw table). He then ran to meet his friends in the middle of the hall. From the head table Violet nodded and suddenly the children (with the exception of Dan) all ran as fast as they could to where she stood. In a swift movement they all picked something up and threw, flung, and/or chucked it at James. 

James jumped up from his seat and in a matter of seconds he was covered in so many different foods that it was almost impossible to tell who he was. He licked his lips and turned his gaze upon the children. Lily was trying to restrain her laughter but some of the Professors showed no such control. 

"Uncle Sev said to!" the children exclaimed as one when James turned his gaze upon them. Severus could help but grin as all eyes turned to him. 

*********

"Severus, could we talk?" Dumbledore asked as he stepped into Severus's private chambers. Severus nodded as he threw some covers over Draco and Dan who were asleep on a chair near the fireplace. Violet, Blaise, and Pansy were asleep on his bed while Jane slept on the floor (she had refused to sleep anywhere else). Theodore, Gregory, and Vincent were all scattered in various places whether it was upon the floor or near the fire.

Dumbledore watched his fatherly display, eyes twinkling, and Severus finally turned to face him. "They really adore you." 

"And I just can't figure put why," Severus said with a shrug. 

"Uncle Sev, when can I see my dad again?" came Dan's tired voice. Severus turned his head and walked toward the small child, waving his hand at Dumbledore to indicate that he would be right back. 

"I'm not sure, kid," he said, pulling a lock of Dan's black hair out of his face. "But if you really want I could take you to visit him if Dumbledore wouldn't mind." He bent down to Dan and whispered, "Why don't you go ask him?"

"Kay," Dan yawned as he cautiously slid out of bed and ran to the Headmaster. Even though he felt Dumbledore's eyes on him he tugged on the wizard's robes and he stuttered, "Mr. Doubledore, sir, can Uncle Sev take me to see my daddy?"   

Dumbledore smiled when Dan had mentioned 'Uncle Sev' but Dan's brilliant turquoise eyes (that reminded him of his old student: Tom Riddle) made it difficult to explain his negative answer. Before he could reply Severus saw his facial expression that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else and decided to help him out.  

"I don't think seeing you're father anytime soon will work out, Dan," Severus said. The sound of his voice made Dan turn around and search for where he stood. "But I'm going to try and help you cope with not being able to see." 

"I don't wanna cope with it, Uncle!" whined Dan. "I wanna see daddy and play with Barty!" 

"Barty Crouch, Jr?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting Severus and Dan's small argue. 

Dan's head tilted to the side in confusion as Severus replied, "Yes. He, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are the ones that helped to raise Dan from when he was still too young to walk." Dumbledore seemed a bit surprised at this information and Severus sneered, "Yes, Headmaster, though as hard as it is to believe Slytherins can be compassionate." 

Though it was meant as an insult Dumbledore smiled warmly with that twinkle in his light blue eyes. Dan yawned. The Headmaster looked down at the small boy and said, turning back to Severus, "I believe it's time for Mr. Riddle to follow his friend's examples and get some rest." Before he heard Severus response Dan was fast asleep in the warm embrace of his "uncle's" arms. 

*********

  _(Dan's Dream)_

_"One…two…three!"__ Barty said as he threw a two-year-old Dan into the air then caught him moments later. The Riddle heir squealed in delight, putting a smile on Barty's handsome face. _

_"If you drop him I'm not taking the Cruciatus," Severus stated from a velvet chair near the stone room's fireplace. A thick muggle novel sat upon the ex-Death Eater's lap and his black eyes hadn't bothered to even glance up as he had previously spoken his peace. _

_"Oh shut up, Severus, you over grown bat," Lucius sneered as he entered the room, closing the door so the draft from the other room wouldn't follow him in. Barty smirked at Severus as he put Dan onto the carpeted floor. _

_"Da!" proclaimed a little Draco from Severus's feet. He had a small children's book in his hands. _

_"Is that right, Dragon?" Severus asked the boy, setting aside his book so he could pick Draco up. _

_"Da!"__ Draco repeated excitedly. He wasn't sure what he had said but he loved the idea of getting more attention. _

_"If he's really saying dad I'm going to have to kill you," said Lucius, glaring at Severus and Barty (whom found the situation funny). _

_"Oh no you won't!"__ Narcissa snapped. The three men jumped, having forgot that she was in the room. _

_"Thank you!" Severus said after regaining control of his nerves. _

_"Not in front of the children," added Narcissa with a teasing smile. Severus glared at her, not trusting himself to speak in front of the young ears. _

_Barty sighed when silence took over and decided to start conversation, "So…has anyone heard from the master?" _

_"He won't be back for a few weeks," Lucius said, though it didn't really answer Barty's question. Severus grunted and Draco repeated the sound as if he knew it would annoy the Potions Master. Lucius raised an eyebrow and was about to comment when a small, timid voice said:_

_"Daddy!"_

_The four adults in the room looked to Dan who was crying, clutching to Barty, and repeating his new word over and over…_

**************

"Dan! Come on! Get up!" came Draco's demanding voice. 

"Hmm? Wha?" asked Dan sleepily. 

"Get up! The others and I want to pull a prank on one of the goodie goodies that our fathers told us about!" Draco said. "So hurry up."

"Ok," Dan said though he would rather go home. His father was right. The world outside of the castle was different and even scary from the world he was used to. 

      


	7. SEVEN: Pranks and New People

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 7

SEVEN: Pranks and New People

**Response To Reviews:**

Sue Falkenkralle: There will be more James torture in this fic *grins evilly*. I just have to figure out the meanest thing they can do to him.

SilverKnight7: OK! OK! See? Look I updated!

Emma Ackroyd: Lol. Nice.  

Marauder1prongs: Didn't we just talk on the phone? Cool! (Sorry, Prongs, I swear it's the ice tea!) 

********

Previous Chapter: _"Ok," Dan said though he would rather go home. His father was right. The world outside of the castle was different and even scary._

********************

And so it was Violet, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Draco, Jane, Blaise, Theodore, and Dan were up in the early hours of the morning. Their goal was to wait inside the Great Hall for the first person to enter. Dan was holding a rope that was connected to a bucket hanging over the doorway and if it was released it would fall on the head of the unsuspecting victim that was coming to eat breakfast. The last part to the prank was having Gregory and Vincent throw the pillow sack full of feathers at him or her. At first Dan was reluctant to take the job for he couldn't see if the door opened but Draco had assured him that he would be able to hear the person coming and if he couldn't then the others would shout it to him. 

"How much longer do we have to wait?" whined Pansy. "I wanna see Uncle Sev get soaked with the sticky stuff!" 

"I wanna see him get feathered!" added Blaise. "Well actually the chance of our victim being Uncle Sev is low considering the possibility is merely one out of however many people are here," Violet said. "Argh, Violet!" snapped Draco. "No one asked you to get all super smart on us! If we wanted to be confused we could have had my father explain the business world to us!" Gregory and Vincent snickered but Dan sighed at their display. "Someone's coming!" squealed Jane. "How do you know?" asked Gregory stupidly. Jane growled at him (literally) and said, "Because I can actually hear things, moron! Now get ready, Dan!" 

"I am ready," assured Dan, loosening his grip on the rope. The nine children fell silent, waiting for the door to open and th4e second it did Draco nudged Dan and the blind child let go of the rope. Gregory and Vincent threw the pillowcases and then they tried to get a better look at their victim. At that moment all the children's gleeful faces fell and they ran past the man, screaming as they made their way down the hall.

********

Severus Snape was not, in the least to say, a morning person. For one he hated getting up and leaving his private chambers only to be annoyed by the students of this blasted school. Two: he couldn't stand sitting in the Great Hall having Albus attempted to make conversation with him while he tried to block out the thousands of conversations going on around him. 

He emerged from his chambers and strolled toward the Great Hall with the usual scowl on his face. He wasn't all to happy to find that Dan and his many, many friends were gone when he had awoken but then he realized that they were used to getting up early to study in their home-castle's library. But it did surprise him to find that two of his pillows were missing from where he had put them for decoration. 

"Heaven knows what they plan to use those for," he remembered muttering to himself as he changed. 

Severus looked to his left and saw James Potter emerging from a flight of stairs. He yawned and raised an eyebrow at Severus before saying, "What's up, Snivellus?" Severus turned around in a flash and glared at the Gryffindor with his malicious, cold eyes.

"Need help finding the stuck up convention?" 

Severus sneered at him. Potter's hazel eyes reduced to slits in anger and he replied, "Well _you would _know where it is." He then stormed past Severus and when he reached the Great Hall's doors he glared at him one last time. Severus gave a mock bow and Potter turned back around, opening the doors. 

What happened next came so fast that all Severus could do is laugh as Potter turned back to him, spitting out feathers and a gooey material. Severus felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards as Dan, Draco, and their gang ran past Potter, yelling and screaming until they were out of sight. 

******

It wasn't that Severus was angry with Dan, Draco, Pansy, Violet, Gregory, Vincent, Jane, Blaise, and Theodore, quit the contrary he had loved every second of seeing James Potter standing before him looking like an overgrown, molting chicken but nevertheless he couldn't afford to lose his reputation as the short-tempered Potion's Master of Hogwarts and he therefore had to punish each and everyone of them. He had them aliened against the back wall of his classroom, standing tall with their arms at their side. 

Severus paced before them all, his arms crossed behind his back. He was making sure that they knew that, however funny their clever prank was, it was still considered punishable behavior. Draco gulped when his and Severus's eyes met but because Dan couldn't see what was going on so he didn't know what to make of the situation. Finally the professor spoke. 

"You got up in the early hours of the morning to cause trouble, in the process you destroyed two very expensive pillow that were _school_ property, you feathered-(he could see the children stifle a few involuntary giggles)-a very important Order member that was visiting the Headmaster with his family, and you planned it all. What on earth do you have to say for yourselves?" 

"Ididnotdoit!" Draco exclaimed in so fast that it came out as what seemed like one word. 

Severus rolled his eyes at the heavens and replied, "Don't even try it." Draco grinned at Theodore and the Nott heir shrugged in response. "I was going to have you all clean my classroom," Severus started and the kids groaned loudly, "but just for Draco's comment I think I'll have you all see if any other staff member can think of a room that needs attention." All eyes turned to Draco and the only thing the blonde could think to do was say, "Oops."   

******

Severus sat at his during his second class that day, grading yesterday's essays as he supervised his class. It was so quiet that had a piece of paper dropped it could have been heard. About all that told him that the students were working was the quiet scratching of many black-feather quills on parchment. Instead of assigning his seventh years to just _do _a potion he wanted them to read up on and understand the consequences of just a minor mess up while brewing it could result in death. 

It took him awhile to notice but when he looked up he saw that Charlie Weasley was raising his hand. Severus sighed to himself. Just when he thought that he was going to relax this period. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?" 

"Umm.sir, I think that there's something at the door," Charlie said and several students shifted to take a look. Severus glanced at the door and saw that there were indeed two small claws, scratching at the bottom of the door. With just one glare at the class they jumped back to work and Severus made his way over to the door and opened it. 

The fairly large brownish-orange owl landed on his shoulder and it dropped a letter that Severus caught. He opened it and found that all it said was:

****

**_Meet us in the Three Broomsticks at 10 o'clock tonight. _**

Aware that some of his students were watching he pocketed the letter and returned to his desk, not having the slightest guess of who could want to talk to him so soon.well except for one of the Death Eaters. 

*******

Sure enough, at 9: 35 that night he left for Hogsmeade to make sure that he would make it on time. With his brilliant luck it was raining and when he walked into his chosen destination he was soaked to the bone. 

"Hello, Professor," Madam Rosmerta said, smiling as she walked toward him. "Your associates are waiting for you in one of the back compartments so follow me." Severus was a bit grateful that he was able to get straight down to business but the night still could be improved in many ways. The owner of the Three Broomsticks held the door open for the Hogwart's Professor and closed after as he walked into the small room. The first thing that he noticed were two men warring long, black robes were sitting at a table in the corner of the room. One stood up and turned to him as the large, orange colored owl that had delivered the letter earlier landed his shoulder. 

"Severus." the man said in a wheezy voice that the Potion Master recognized immediately so he decided to play along. "Do you know what we do to traitors?" 

"Do you buy them a few butterbeers?" Severus asked, not the slightest sing in his tone that he was joking. The Death Eater removed his robes to reveal the messy, straw colored hair of Barty Crouch, jr. The younger man grinned at Severus and they shook hands just as two best friends should. 

"Long time so see," Barty said, running a hand through his hair. Severus wasn't surprised to see that he was warring his usual muggle sunglasses to hide the crystal color of his eyes.  

Severus nodded and commented, "Dan will be pleased to know that the Order didn't catch you." 

Barty snorted. "As if. You really think that the Order can catch _me_?" 

"Well no, but that doesn't stop Dan from worrying," Severus pointed out. 

"True," agreed Barty. "But hell, Sev, it's great to see yah even if I come just on Voldy's command." Severus raised an eyebrow at the Dark Lord's new nickname as Barty continued, "Nick Cougar here-" he jerked in the direction of the other man in the room-"thinks he may have found a solution to Dan's eyesight problem." 

"Let's here it then," said Severus to the unfamiliar person. Nick stood up and lowered his hood to reveal that he was a teenager, no older than seventeen, and he had light blue eyes that could almost rival Barty's. His handsome face was masked into a glare of some sort. 

"My brother, Jamie, is blind in one eye and I found that this little invention helps him quite well," Nick explained as he pulled a pair of what looked like regular glassed out of his pocket. He handed them to Severus who looked them over but could find a single thing special about them. 

"What do they do?" Severus asked. 

"They allow the person warring them to see perfectly no matter how bad their eyesight," answered Nick.

"How old are you?" Severus found himself inquiring. He knew that because Nick was most likely new at this business he felt obligated to answer and prove himself worthy. 

Nick shrugged and replied, "I'm turning eighteen this June."

"And you're all ready evolved in this war?" Severus questioned him. 

  Again Nick shrugged. "My mother and father died defying Dumbledore's side. Instead of being thrown in Azkaban they were killed. I think that that right there is an obligation to care. Plus I want what's best for my little brother." 

"How old is your brother?"

"Twelve." 

"Of course," Severus said with a sigh. Why was it always the young that were corrupted by the war? Barty cleared his throat and Severus turned his attention to him once again. The owl on Barty's shoulder jumped to the ground and before his eyes it transformed into a human, a very recognizable human. 

"Aaron O'cean? You delivered the letter to me earier?" Severus said unbelievably. Aaron was Lily Potter's nineteen-year-old half brother who she had never met for he worked for Voldemort. He had bright orange hair and ocean blue eyes that made him look almost innocent but the grin that appeared on his face didn't help that appeal to stand. 

Aaron held out his hand and Severus shook it. "How many years has it been, Severus?"

"I'd say the last time I saw you I was still your babysitter," Severus replied with a smirk. He could still remember when Aaron was no more than twelve and he had been forced by Voldemort to watch after him, tech him the ropes. 

"I remember that," Aaron said almost stupidly. Severus rolled his eyes and Barty pushed his way into the conversation. Little did Severus know that he would have to deal with more than nine children soon.  


	8. EIGHT: Death Eaters Talk

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 8

EIGHT: Death Eaters Talk

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE AND SWEAR WORDS SINCE DEATH EATERS DON'T ACTUALLY PLAY NICE WHILE TALKING. 

**Response To Reviews:**

SliverKnight7: Did you mean to type Harry?

Sue Falkenkralle: I re-read what I wrote and I realized that I forgot to put the description of James's face…sorry! About the Death Eaters children, I believe that because in this story Voldemort never met his downfall he would have lots of different followers not to mention orphaned wizard children that would prove worthy to him. I'm still not sure how many kids I want to torture Sevvie with…

Nadia Greenleaf: It's confusing? Hmm…how? What part? 

Marauder1prongs: Rock on!

Starrrylibra: I hope I can let Dan meet his father soon. Please keep reading and reviewing! It makes me exceptionally happy. 

*******

Previous Chapter: _"I remember that," Aaron said almost stupidly. Severus rolled his eyes and Barty pushed his way into the conversation. Little did Severus know that he would have to deal with more than nine children soon._

*************

Barty leaned back in his chair so the front legs weren't touching the ground as the conversation turned boring. He was eyeing the other three people in the room with little interest and he put his arms behind his head so he could relax more. 

"You're telling me that the Dark Lord _wants_ another kid?" Severus repeated skeptically.  

"Crazy, right? But I heard Lucius talking to Bellatrix about it. She said it was none of his business but Lucius didn't give a damn about what she had to say," Aaron replied, lighting a cigar with a muggle lighter. Severus raised an eyebrow at him and Aaron said, "Don't ask."

"It's a nasty habit," remarked Severus, glancing at the cigar in his hand. 

"Yeah well one learns to live with it," Aaron said with a roll of his eyes. "At least I'm not doing drugs, _dad_."

"Shut the hell up," said Severus, throwing his empty glass of butterbeer at him (and missing badly). Nick, whom was almost completely out from having more than just _butter_beer, jumped up at the sound of shattering glass. 

"Whaappened?" he asked idiotically. Severus, Aaron, and Barty laughed at his moronic display and Severus made an attempted to save one of the forgotten conversations after a short sip of Nick's butterbeer.

"So, Aaron, you said the Dark Lord wants another kid," said Severus.

The orange haired teen blew smoke out of his mouth and said, "Yeah?"

"Let me ask you guys something," Barty whispered, making his chair stand flat as he leaned forward. He motioned for the others to come close. "Who is he gonna fuck to get another one or better yet who did he fuck to get the first?" 

"Sick," muttered Aaron, ruffling his hair in a mock-James Potter way. "That was strange, twisted, and sick, B.C." Barty smiled at his childhood nickname and laughed as Aaron shook his head in an attempt to forget a few nasty mental images. Nick jumped up as if he just realized that where he was. 

"What time is it?" asked Nick in a panicking tone.

"Ummm…" came Barty's reply.

"No idea," answered Sev. 

"Ten past midnight," Aaron said, checking his golden pocket watch. 

"Shit!" cursed the seventeen year old as he rushed to get his cloak over his head. "I have to go pick up my brother from his friend's before his parents get home at one!" 

Barty waved a hand at Nick in sheer boredom. "I'll go get him so don't worry you dumb blonde head about it." 

"But his friend lives far away!" exclaimed Nick. 

"Don't worry," repeated Barty. "I'll be back in a sec." Barty took off his cloak to reveal jeans and a muggle t-shirt, his round, blue medallion hanging from his neck. "Where does this kid live?" Nick blinked in confusion and took out a piece of paper with the address on it. Barty took it from him and had gone through the door in the blink of an eye. 

"Damn him and his stupid special medallion," Aaron said, shoving the cigar's burning end into his palm to put it out. Severus decided not to comment as Aaron hissed in pain and threw the cigar to the floor near Nick's feet. 

"So…Severus," started Aaron. "Did B.C. tell you our other reason for meeting with you tonight?" 

"Should he have?" Severus asked in response. 

"Well I guess he's leaving me to do it then," Aaron mumbled to himself as he resituated so he could get comfortable in the wooden chair. "Since you're already running a kid sitting thing over there at Hogwarts-"  

"I command you to refrain from finishing that sentence," Severus ordered, pointing a finger at Aaron. 

"-we were wondering if you could do us a favor."

"No," answered Severus. "no, no, and umm…no." 

"Please, Sev!" pleaded Aaron. "I have a date tomorrow and I really need you to so this!"

"Why can't Barty watch after them than? He's better with kids than me!" Severus argued. 

"Because the Master said if one of us has to do it all of us have to! Please I promise we'll be back for them in two days!" Aaron begged with the best baby face he could manage.  

"Two?" groaned Severus. Aaron gave another pleading look and Severus sighed. "Fine. When do I get them?" 

Aaron grinned. "Bella, Rodolphus, and Rabastan are dropping them off sometime tonight…or should I say this morning."

"You knew I'd say yes, didn't you?" accused Severus. 

The door flew open and Barty stood in front of them with Jamie, Nick's little brother. "Well we _do_ know how much you understand children," he said, placing Jamie down. The blonde's face caught his attention for some reason and then Severus realized that the right side of the boys face looked as if it was terribly burnt. A long thin scar ran across his right, light aqua colored eye and Severus remembered Nick saying something about him being blind in one of his eyes.

Jamie placed his bag on the floor and sat down on the chair closest to his brother. Severus looked at Nick and saw that he wasn't paying the slightest attention to him or anyone for that matter. 

Barty crumbled up the paper with the directions on it and tossed it to the floor before sitting down in his chair. He motioned to Jamie and with an evil smile he wrapped one of his feet around one of the chair's legs and he tugged on it in a jerking motion. Jamie was thrown from the chair and he landed on his stomach with a thud. Aaron couldn't help but snort and Nick didn't dare speak up to a higher person in the Death Eaters' ranks. 

"Leave him alone," Severus said in a tone that he hoped held no real importance. 

"Someone talking about me?" came Rabastan's deep voice as the small room's door opened again. 

"Sure," Barty replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 

Bellatrix came in behind him and Severus noted that her thick, black hair was tied back in a bun. She raised an eyebrow disdainfully at Jamie who hadn't bothered to get up from the floor before setting two little girls down that looked like they were twins turning two. One of the twins clapped for no reason and the other looked absolutely gleeful. Bella noticed that Severus was looking at the twins in horror and she quickly said, "Don't worry. These two are coming with me. Heaven forbid a _man_ take care of two little girls." 

"No, it's just that I would have had one hell of a time getting their names straight," Severus said with a shake of his head. "So who _am_ I looking after?" 

Out from behind Rodolphus (who had just forced himself through the doorway and closed the door behind him) stepped a small, undersized even, red hair boy. He was nervously biting his nails and he looked up at Severus with big eyes that he swore were some shade of red. 

"His name is Placido Travers pronounced p-la-sigh-dough but he likes to be called Play. He's five. And his brother, Blake, is nine and is trying to steal from your pocket," said Bella. Severus looked down and saw the evilest looking child he had even laid eyes on. Blake had deep blue eyes and disorderly dark hair and a grin that reminded him of Sirius Black. 

"By the way they both have a sister, Kristen, who is seven and drinking your butterbeer, Aaron," added Rodolphus. Aaron glared at the girl who had the same eye and hair color as Blake and in return she smiled with a mouth full of butterbeer.

 Rabastan threw a small container that held strange pills within it. "Make sure she takes one of those each day otherwise we found that she goes a bit nutters." 

"A_ bit_?" Severus repeated. 

"Yeah, as in she will destroy everything in sight," replied Rodolphus with a smirk. 

"Oh I _love_ you guys," Severus growled. "Anything else I should know?" 

Bella tossed him a bag full of things. "The only other important thing it that Play will kill anyone who touches his teddy bear. It's in the bag and so is everything else you will need."  

"Am I going to regret this?" Severus asked as he picked up the bag full of children's items. 

"Most likely," Barty said with a grin.         


	9. NINE: Angel and Hogwarts

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 9

NINE: Angel and Hogwarts

**Response To Reviews:**

SilverKnight7: Hehe, I thought I was going crazy. 

Starrylibra: You and your friends like this story? Wow! That made me feel great! You all rock! Oh and I may be mean and never tell you who Dan's mother is. 

Marauder1prongs: Whatever floats your boat. 

Emma Ackroyd: Yes! You bad House-Elf!

* * *

Previous chapter: _"Am I going to regret this?" Severus asked as he picked up the bag full of children's items. _

_"Most likely," Barty said with a grin_. 

* * *

Aaron decided to accompany Severus on a little stroll around muggle London after a twenty minute argument about how he would/wouldn't get caught ("Aww, come on, Sev. What's life if you don't live?") The Potions Master found that all three of the Travers children and Nick's little brother were twenty times worse than all the children that he had back at Hogwarts. Play, the youngest boy, was shy so Severus was forced to carry him, and he didn't get along with his siblings, Kristen, and Blake. Blake picked on him and Kristen would rather ignore everyone with the exception of the ex-Death Eater. Jamie walked a few paces behind them all, never looking up from the ground. Severus found his attitude to differ from most children raised by Death Eaters but he didn't think too much of it. After all he was Nick's little brother not his. "So what are you planning on doing to keep them occupied for two days?" Aaron asked as he lit another cigar. "Whatever it takes," answered Severus. "Do you HAVE to light one of those things every time the one in your mouth goes out?" he asked, pointing to his cigar. "Yup. These things are good for the soul," Aaron replied. "What soul?" inquired Severus with a smirk. 

Aaron pretended to give it some though before saying joyfully.  "That was good, Sev. I walked right into that one."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his happy mood and said, "I think you've had one too many cigars. Why don't you hand them over to me right now." 

Aaron laughed and hit Severus upside the head. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Well sorry, my friend, but you'll have to buy your own. These are mine." 

Just as Severus made to reply the yelling of a little kid caught his attention. He looked up and saw that running toward, through the darkness, them was an extremely diminutive boy. He was wearing a gray uniform and he had dusty black hair. It didn't take long for a woman to come into view, chasing after him in pajamas and yelling. "You get back to the orphanage right now, Angel!" 

The boy called Angel spotted Severus and must have seen safety for he ducked behind his legs and peeked out only when he realized that the lady wasn't going to hurt him from where she stood in front of Severus. 

"If you would kindly move," the lady spat at Severus. 

"What do you want with the boy?" Severus asked cautiously, not daring to take her eyes off of her as he shifted Play to his other arm. 

"That, sir, is none of your business," snapped the women. 

"Miss Hanson was going to make me go with a family that hates me and wants to send me away forever!" cried out the four year old. Severus looked down at the child with sympathetic eyes and then back to Miss Hanson with a glaring look, as if he were daring her to order him to give the child to her.    

Aaron had thrown out his cigar and was looking at the muggles with a hateful gaze. "Come on, Sev. Give the brat back and lets get out of here. We have no business with these people." 

"I'm making it my business," Severus said. "You," he started, referring to Miss Hanson, "get out of here before I find a dagger and you," his tone softened as he turned to Angel, "Come with me until I figure out what to do with you." Angel nodded and before the woman could protest again Aaron had his wand out, pointed at her. 

"Come on, Aaron, we have to go," Severus said impatiently as he knelt down to pick up Angel. The orphan flinched at the touch and his true green eyes widened when a flash of green light blinded him and he saw Miss Hanson drop to the ground, not moving. Severus shook his head and repeated, "Come on, Aaron." 

* * *

   After Aaron and Severus went their separate ways (Aaron had to return to Voldemort's Castle) Severus was having a bit of trouble carrying two children at once. Play and Angel (he was no fast asleep) had no intention of walking at all and his arms were starting to ache. Jamie didn't offer any help since he was carrying his own bag and Kristen and Blake weren't able to carry the two timid boys either. 

"Where are we going?" Blake asked grimly. His question made Play look down at him from Severus's shoulder. Blake apparently didn't like being starred at so he glared at Play, and he laughed as his brother jumped and ducked into Severus's shoulder, absolutely horrified that Blake would do something to him. 

"Blake, stop it," Severus ordered sternly.

"You're not my father, hell you couldn't even pass for my mother," sneered Blake. Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing to the child as they reached the Hogwarts front doors. A few of the children gasped and they now didn't appear tired in the least bit even though it was at least one thirty in the morning. He held the doors open and made sure they were all through before he gently let them close. 

"Follow me." Severus's voice was cold and left no room for argument. Jamie didn't even glance up as he followed behind Blake and Kristen who had to quicken their pace to keep up with Severus's long strides. 

* * *

Dan sniffed as he sat in his favorite chair in Uncle Sev's private chambers. Next to him Draco was sleeping and all around the room were the others whom were asleep like the young Malfoy. Dan was having trouble falling asleep when across the room (on a chair near the fire) sat a stranger. And she wasn't JUST a stranger but a stranger who worked for Doubledore and his order people (though Dan had to admit that she had a pretty name. Lily Evans wasn't it?).  

He didn't like Doubledore all too much. Not after all the bad things he was told about him by all of the Death Eaters and Father. The old man was even scary looking! 

"You should be asleep, Dan," came Lily soft voice in his ear making him jump and whimper. He shrank back even if he knew she wasn't likely to hurt him. "I know you miss Severus but I'm sure he'll be back soon. After all it's almost 1:45 in the morning." No sooner had she said that had he heard the portrait to Uncle sev's chambers open. 

"Uncle Sev?" he asked unsurely. 

"Hello, Dan. Lily." Severus acknowledged. I have something for you, kid." 

"What?" questioned Dan. The next thing that happened surprised him. He felt Severus slide something onto his face and the net second he could make out the man's face. "I can see you!" he exclaimed as he jumped into his Uncle's arms. "I can see you, Uncle Sev and-" Dan gasped as he saw the woman called Lily. How could anyone so bad and evil like he had been told be so beautiful? "Are you an angel?" he asked, glancing over Severus's shoulder. 

Lily folded her arms over her chest in a pouting manner and whined, "Why does everyone of these children ask me that?"

"Maybe because you look like one?" Severus replied as he set Play and Angel down. "Go place your things over there," he directed Jamie to the corner of the room. 

"I'm tired," complained Blake as Jamie did what he was told. 

"Me too!" agreed Kristen. "And I'm thirsty!" 

"After you drank half of my butterbeer?" inquired Severus as he pulled a blanket over Angel's small form. 

From next to Dan and Angel Play bit his lip and looked up at Severus with wide eyes. "I wanna go home," he said in a quiet voice. "I miss Mum." 

"Oh grow up, you big baby!" snapped Blake grimly. "Mum doesn't like you." 

"Don't say that!" yelled Kristen. "Mum only hates you!" Suddenly the room was filled with the shouting of Kristen and her older brother, Blake. Lily looked at Severus for help however Severus felt that their parts should have been flipped. When their fight didn't come to a halt Severus decided to step in. 

"QUIET!" Lily shouted before Severus had a chance. "SIT DOWN!" Kristen and Blake sat down on the floor without thinking and starred up at Lily with broad eyes. "That's better," she said. "Now I want you two to get up off the floor and find a place to sleep in this room." When neither moved she added, "NOW!" There was a sudden scramble of the two children running to find a place to sleep. Jamie, whom was sitting on his bag, got off of his bag and took out a blanket and pillow before throwing them across the floor and lying down.             

     

Severus said nothing to him as he proceeded to tuck Dan, Play, and Angel in. The chair wasn't the best place for them to sleep but they had to stay somewhere and it was better than the floor. Severus groaned and sat down on the chair that Lily had previously been in.

 "Who are they, Severus?" She asked him. 

He looked up at her and explained, "They are children of Death Eaters. Each and everyone of them with the exception of Jane and Angel. Oh and could you do me a favor?" 

Lily shrugged. "As long as James doesn't know."

"He doesn't have to," assured Severus. "I just need you to get a hold of Lupin for me." 

Lily raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why?"

"Because I need to know how to take care of a little werewolf," Severus said, pointing to Jane who was curled up on the floor near the fire, her hands covering her face. 

"She's a werewolf?" asked Lily looking back to the little girl. 

Severus nodded. "From what Barty told me abut her parents were werewolves but were killed because of what they are." 

"So why is she with you?" questioned Lily. Severus could tell that she was trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm watching her because that's usually what I do when Voldemort summons The Death Eaters," Severus said leaning back. He wasn't sure why he was talking openly with Lily. He hadn't seen her in almost seven years yet she acted as if it had been only seven days. 

"Why would You-Know-Who care about children?" Lily said as if it were the strangest thing she had ever heard of. Well it just might have been…

"Because the children are valuable to the future," Severus lied. It wasn't a complete lie but he wasn't permitted to tell her the truth. The Dark Lord's affairs were none of her business. 

"Figures," muttered Lily. She glanced at a muggle watch on her wrist and she said, "Well I'd better be going. See you tomorrow I guess."

"Bye," Severus said as she left. He sighed and relaxed in the chair. It wasn't too comfortable but he had no intention of getting up again.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" he heard Angel scream. By the tone of his voice he could tell that the child was scared no terrified of something. Severus sat up and glanced around and he saw the Headmaster standing over Dan, Play, and ANGEL. 

"Headmaster, don't!" Severus said, getting up. "He's afraid of strangers! Or at least I think." 

"Is there something that you wish to tell me, Severus?" asked Dumbledore as he glanced around the room filed with children of all ages.         


	10. TEN: Meeting of the Mini Death Eaters an...

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 10

TEN: Meeting of the Mini Death Eaters and Dumbledore

**Response To Reviews: **

??????: You LOVE this story? Oh thank you so much! I hope you stick with it! 

SilverKnight7: Updating. 

Sue falkenkralle: I am the queen of evil.

Marauder1prongs: I am working on the next one. 

Starrylibra: You were screaming? Wow. COOL! You started your own story you say? That is definitely something I wanna check out. 

****

Previous Chapter: _"Is there something that you wish to tell me, Severus?" asked Dumbledore as he glanced around the room filed with children of all ages.___

**********

Severus pretended to think on this matter. "No, Headmaster. I can't think of a single thing." Angel giggled and Severus turned his attention upon him. "Come here, Angel." The small boy whom reminded him a bit of Harry Potter climbed down and off the chair. He looked up at Dumbledore whom was standing in his path in fright. "Come here," Severus repeated.

"Don't wanna," Angel said timidly, but when Dumbledore moved aside Angel dashed to the Potions Master as fast as his tiny feet would allow. 

Severus gladly picked him up, and then he walked to the Headmaster. "See, Angel? The Headmaster is nice." Angel refused to look up at Dumbledore and he instead buried his head in Severus's shoulder. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. 

"I promise they'll only be here for two days," Severus said as he stroked Angel's matted hair to calm him down. 

"I'm not worried about you keeping children here, Severus," Dumbledore clarified. "I'm worried about _their_ reactions to being with other children _outside_ of Voldemort's castle." 

"Well then you have nothing to worry about with Angel here," Severus said. He lifted the small boy away from his arms and handed him to Dumbledore in one swift movement. "I saved him from a muggle orphanage in London." 

Dumbledore allowed Angel to shift in his arms so they both could become more comfortable and he said, "You saved him? Severus, I can't say I like the sound of that statement." 

"I suspected that place of abusing him, Headmaster. Angel was running for his life from that blasted woman at about one in the morning!" argued Severus. "Not to mention Angel hates being watched and touched for too long. He also fears just about everything else." 

Dumbledore took one last look at Angel and saw that the orphan was sucking on his thumb and starring up at him with big, green eyes. "I never said he couldn't stay."

"What exactly are you saying, Headmaster?" inquired Severus with a hint of light sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm saying that as long as they have something to so your little friends can stay," Dumbledore said. "But I'm guessing that all the other children here are from Death Eater families?"  

"Technically speaking but don't worry. None of them are trained to kill yet," Severus said, the edge of his lips curving into a small smile as he spoke. 

"Mind if I talk with them a bit during breakfast?" Dumbledore asked. 

At his words Angel's head perked up at the mention of food. "Can I eat too?" he asked quietly. Dumbledore set the boy down and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you get to eat," Severus answered. "Who said you couldn't?"

"Who said he could?" Blake sneered from where he lay on the floor. He got to his feet and brushed himself off as if the ground had dirtied up his perfect, silk robes. 

"Headmaster, this is Blake Travers," Severus introduced. "Blake, this is Albus Dumbledore." 

"Dumbledore you say?" the nine year old said, not caring that his surprise was showing. "But he's not even scary! He's just-he's just old!" 

Dumbledore didn't even try to hide the amusement that he found in the situation as Severus said to Blake, "I'm sorry he disappoints you." 

"Dumbledore?" chorused each and every child in the room as one. Many of their fearful expression could only be half seen from behind blankets, sheets, and even their hands. 

"Run!" exclaimed Jane. 

"No, don't! Dumbledore is-" Dan tried to stop everyone from running but he was pushed aside by someone. The special glasses flew from Dan's face and he panicked when the familiar darkness took over his vision. Before he hit the ground however he was caught around the waist and lifted to his feet. As the glasses were gently put back on his face he saw his savior: the twelve year old kid that Uncle Sev had brought here last night, Jamie. 

"Watch after yourself, kid," Jamie said and he held out his hand. Dan took it in politeness and they shook. "You must be the Master's son, right?"

Dan knew enough about the Death Eaters and their kids to know two things in this situation. One: Jamie was talking about his father when he said 'the Master'. Two: There were no adults in his father's manor that were the parents of the Jamie and that meant that he was considered to be in a lower status. 

"Hey, kid?" Jamie said, breaking his thoughts. "Are you or are you not?" 

"I am," Dan said proudly. 

"Well you'd better make it clear to them."  Jamie pointed to the other children who hadn't even noticed that Dan had almost fallen and hurt himself. 

"Everyone settle down!" Severus hollered. The room obediently fell silent and the Professor continued, "That's better. As you know this is my close friend and Headmaster of this school, Albus Dumbledore." He motioned to Dumbledore who smiled warmly, eyes holding within them a mysterious twinkle. "He wishes to talk to each of you preferably one on one but if you absolutely have a problem with this let me know. I'll arrange something." 

Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Draco?"

"Professor, I feel from now on I should be referred to as Dragon," he brought up out of nowhere. Blaise and Pansy giggled while Theodore Nott and Jane snickered. 

Severus blinked several times before daring to ask, "Why?" 

"I feel it would help my social image," answered Draco. Severus could tell from the way he said it that it had been rehearsed beforehand. 

"Well I figured that only your mother holds that privilege, Draco. Or do you _want_ your friends to know that, that is the nickname that she gave you?" Severus replied. Draco's pale cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

"She calls you Dragon?" teased Theodore. Few laughed at this but those who did received a glare from Severus. 

"Can we please continue this?" asked the ex-Death Eater. "It's time for breakfast. Everyone form three straight lines." The children of all ages scrambled to get into three perfect lines behind their mentor and at his sides. When they finally succeeded Severus said, "Now follow me to the Great Hall." Dumbledore smiled in amusement as he followed them. 

Severus couldn't say that he appreciated that he received many stares from many students that were on their way to breakfast like they were. He WAS however slightly amused when Harry Potter (whom had been walking with his father to the Great Hall) let go of his dad's hand and ran to get in the line of Death Eater kids on Severus's right. 

Suddenly Severus stopped and all the children turned to Harry with a questioned look. Harry shrugged in awkwardness as James Potter pulled him away from them. Severus saw the desperate look that was clear across Harry's face, and he _almost_ felt sorry for him. 

He caught James's eye and said to the children, without looking at them, "I bet you're all starving so let us be on our way." Severus slowly turned around to lead the way but James's voice called out, "Hey, Snape!"

Severus turned around and found surprisingly that James was smiling at him, "I hope you look forward to meeting with the Ministry." 

Before Severus could respond Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep going Severus. I'll explain later."  

 Without question Dan, Draco, and the others followed Severus, not bothering to perfect the lines they walked in. Dumbledore and Severus held the doors open for the thirteen children. Dan's eyes darted around the beautiful hall. It was the first time he actually got to see what the castle looked like. The Hall itself was just as large as the one in his Father's manor, or at least his father's previous manor. He'd have to ask Uncle Sev if his father had moved to a different location when he got the chance. He glanced up at the sky and saw that it was a dull gray. Was it like that outside too? Dan searched around for a window but couldn't find one that was near him. 

Next to him Draco was walking slowly with the group. He kept looking over his shoulder nervously at the many teens that sat at four tables around them. Most of the stares were coming from one specific group of people that he believed to be the house known as griffinsomthing. 

Severus gestured them to the front of the hall, near the teachers table. Then before their very eyes Dumbledore conjured up a small oak table and a chair for each of them. All eyes in the hall fell upon them and when he realized that none of his friends going to say anything Dan decided to step forward, "Thank you, Doubledore, sir."

"You're welcome, Dan." He turned to the other children and said, "You don't need my permission to sit down. Just have a good time while you stay here and enjoy yourselves." 

There were several mutters and murmurs of "okay" and "yes, sir" as the children sat down at the table. 

"Now what is missing from this table?" Dan looked up and saw a strange man that matched the familiar voice walking toward their table, carrying at least five plates full of various foods. He had brown hair that was freckled with gray and he appeared tired and ill even. His face must have betrayed his thoughts for the man said to him, "Dan, don't you remember me? I'm Remus Lupin. Severus told me that you have gotten your eyesight back and I wanted to see how you were fairing." 

Something in Dan's mind clicked and he beamed up at Remus. "I'm fine, sir. How's your dog friend, Black?"

Remus's brows furrowed as he set the many dishes full of food upon the table and he asked, "How do you know about Sirius?"

"Uncle Sev told me about him," replied Dan. "He said that Black was a dirty-"

"Stop!" ordered Severus's voice. "End that sentence there, Dan, unless you want to eat a few soap bars."

"Sorry, Uncle," Dan apologized as he grabbed for a piece of bacon. "But will Lupin and Black be helping you watch after all of us? I mean there are an awful lot of us."

Before Severus could get a say in Dumbledore joined the conversation, "Why yes they will be, Dan. Or at least I plan on them helping. Now come, Remus, Severus. We have things to discuss." Dumbledore led the way to the teachers table that wasn't too far from where they stood and they both say down where they normally did but the Headmaster remained standing. 

"I need everyone's attention please," said Dumbledore and the hall immediately fell silent. "Thank you." He paused before continuing. "As I'm sure you all know the war against Lord Voldemort has reached a terrible point." Nods followed his words. "With the war raging on many people here and outside this castle have lost loved ones and recently the Ministry decided to take action in order to stop this from happing more often. Though I do not agree with their decision I have no say in it and therefore I announce that on Sunday members from the Ministry will be coming in and meeting with a select few of you." The uproar from the Slytherin table was unbelievable. They knew that when he had said "a select few" he meant that they were going to search the Slytherins.

"Calm down," Dumbledore said. "I know that Sunday is very soon, about two days away even, but all they are going to do is check your forearms and then ask a few questions. It's nothing to worry about if you haven't done anything wrong."

Next to him Severus snorted. "Don't think for a second that the Slytherins will believe _that _Headmaster."

Remus looked over at Severus with a questioning look upon his face. "Severus, do you think that the Ministry will bother to check out your little friends over there?" he asked, pointing to the happy lot of Death Eater children who were eating and talking amongst themselves happily. 

"Alas, Remus," Dumbledore said to them as the students miserably tuned back to their breakfast, "I believe that, that is exactly what they want to do."

******************************************************************

A/N: Look for an update soon. I'm already writing the next chapter. Also I will be posting song lyrics in the middle, beginning, and end of the next few chapters. I hope I hear from all you reviewers soon. Oh and one more thing. I'm not sure what day we are on in the story so I'm estimating it to about Friday in this chapter. 

~Moony~

Next Chapter: Dan and the others experience the art of painting and Severus has a talk with Dan about his father, the war, and the Ministry. 


	11. ELEVEN: Sumie

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 11

ELEVEN: Sumi-e 

**Response To Reviews:**

Starrtlibra: I'm going to try and work Voldemort into the fic soon. He needs to be in it more. I may soon give hints about Dan's mother…not who she is but why Dan never talks about her or goes to see her. Oh and I'm just going to say that it's Friday.  

Marauder1prongs: Thanks for the ideas. 

SilverKnight7: You really love my story? 

eth: Is original good?  

Sue Falkenkralle: Thanks! I didn't think that it was any good at all but if you say so. 

*****

Previous Chapter: _"Alas, Remus," Dumbledore said to them as the students miserably tuned back to their breakfast, "I believe that, that is exactly what they want to do."_

                                                      ************

"How do you figure?" Remus asked the Headmaster.

"Because the Minister was absolutely fascinated when he heard that there were children here that are underage," answered Dumbledore. "Which is why, Severus, I need to talk to them all separately and ask them the same things that the Ministry will most likely ask them. This way we can prepare for Sunday." 

"And what of Dan?" inquired Severus. He almost felt that he was trying to find a flaw in the Headmaster's plan.  

"Dan is a seven year-old boy, Severus, and therefore the Ministry shall treat him as one," Dumbledore said. 

"Excuse me, sir," Jamie's voice interrupted. He was standing across from him, on the other side of the table. 

"Yes, Jamie?" Severus asked. 

"I'm not feeling well," Jamie said and Severus knew it was a lie. On his back was his backpack that he always carried around, half slung over his shoulder. 

If Dumbledore and Remus were surprised by Jamie's half burnt and scared face they didn't show it in the least bit. I fact Severus could tell that they, if anything, were being very nice to him. 

"Well then, Mr-"

"Cougar," Jamie said. 

"If your not feeling well, Mr. Cougar, I can have Professor Lupin escort you to the Hospital Wing." Remus nodded at the Headmaster's unspoken command and got up to show Jamie the way. 

"Are you alright with all this, my boy?" Dumbledore asked Severus. "You look worried."

"Of course I'm worried Albus!" Severus snapped, just barley above his normal tone. 

"Are you facing the difficulties of being an over protective 'uncle'?" Dumbledore asked him with a joyful smile on his face. Severus snorted and lifted his glass of pumpkin juice to his mouth to get a few gulps down. 

"So how do you plan on keeping the children occupied for the time that they are here? Certainly you have something special planned since a few of them have to leave in two days time?" Dumbledore asked him a few minutes later. 

"I plan on holding a special class in which I will show them how to do something that they will most defiantly like." Severus took another bit of his toast before adding. "It shouldn't surprise you Headmaster that I _was_ a child at one point in my life."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "I shall never forget that, Severus. But before classes start this morning would you like to set up at time with me when I could talk with the children?" 

"I'd say Saturday about 10 in the morning is good." When Dumbledore didn't ask why he offered an explanation anyway. "I will be staring a small project with them that morning at nine and they will need time to let the paint dry so I will let them take a break from working until you have had your chat with them all. Then afterwards they can finish."

"Mind if I tag along with you?" Remus asked as he walked by him and took his seat at the table. 

"Yes, Lupin, I do mind," Severus said. Once he was finished he stood up and left for his classroom. The only thing that Severus hated more than teaching dunderheads was James Potter. There were always students who managed to mess up even the simplest potion and better yet when the instructions were written perfectly in the book _and_ on the board. Well at least it was Friday and he would be able to relax tomorrow, before the Ministry would come in and wreck his weekend.

****

"Good night, Dan, Play, Angel," Severus said as he covered them up for the second time that night. It was twelve o'clock midnight and he had been sleeping until these three had waken him, telling him that they had heard something, had a bad dream, _and_ were afraid of the dark. Severus knew that Dan wasn't afraid of the dark but he wouldn't dare tell him that he didn't have a bad dream. He seemed to have those quite often now for he wasn't used to not sleeping in his own bed in the manor. 

So now they lay all in Severus's bed. He grumbled at the thought of anyone finding out that he let three small children sneak their way into his four-poster bed because they were "afraid of the dark". 

He heard one of them yawn and then the three children chorused, "Night, Uncle Sev." Severus rolled his eyes at the heavens before turning over to scoot as far away from them as possible. Maybe NOW he could actually sleep. 

When it seemed like only seconds had passed someone began calling his name, "Uncle Sev! It's time to get up and you have to go eat! Me, Pansy, Dan, Play, Vincent, Gregory, Angel, Theodore, Blaise, Jane, Kristen, Blake, and Violet already ate. Get up! Come one! It's turning nine!" 

"Go away, Draco," Severus grumbled, not in his usual tone. 

"Up!" insisted the blonde haired boy. 

"Fine!" snapped Severus. He threw his quilt off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

Draco placed a plate of pancakes on Severus's lap with a gleeful smile on his face. "I asked one of the house-elves to make you something so you won't have to put up with the dunderheads from your classes," said Draco. 

"I'm not even going to _ask_ how you met up with a house-elf," stated Severus. 

"I'll go so you can eat, 'kay?" Draco said as he left the room eager to please the Head of Slytherin. Severus shook his head and placed the plat upon a side table before getting dressed and leaving the room, not even touching the food. 

He was surprised to see that Remus Lupin was standing up by one of the chairs near the fireplace (that wasn't lit). He could have sworn however that he told Remus that he couldn't help with watching after the kids today. When Severus approached Remus he gasped at a horrible smell and almost stumbled backwards to get away from it. 

"What the hell?" he asked no one in particular. 

Remus must have heard him nevertheless for he replied, "I walked out of my room this morning, Severus, and the weirdest thing happened."

"What? You realized that despite you smell you wanted to come and see me?" Severus said sarcastically as he backed up a bit more. A few of the children giggled. 

"No. I was hit by an open bag of manure," Remus said with a forced smile on his face. Severus raised an eyebrow at Dan who pointed to Draco. 

Severus finally shrugged at Remus and said, "Sorry, Lupin. I already have to carry out their punishment for feathering Potter. I don't have time to punish them for both." 

Draco stuck his tongue out at Remus and Remus returned the favor. The werewolf noticed that Severus was trying hard not to smile. 

"You're setting a bad example for the children, Lupin," Severus said, a hit of humor in his tone.

"Sure. Take their side," muttered Remus as he threw the young Malfoy a glare that scared him. 

"Go shower or something and please leave my private quarters," Severus said, pinching his nose together to keep the smell from reaching him. Dan, Draco, Angel, and Play laughed and they did the same as Severus had with their nose. Remus shook head had sadly with a smile on his face and left without a word. 

Once he was gone Severus asked the children, "Did everyone eat breakfast?"

Jamie's voice spoke from the crowd, "Yes, sir. Everyone went to get breakfast early." 

"Good then. We will be staring on a special project to day then you will each be meeting with the Headmaster," Severus said. Many of the kids shot their friends uneasy glances. "Now follow me to my classroom. That is where we will be doing this little experiment." Many faces lit up at this announcement and they followed him out the room in a straight line and to the Potion's classroom. 

"Please pick a partner and take a seat," Severus said, switching his tone from normal to teaching. He then made his way to his desk and sat down behind it, setting aside a stack of papers aside. When he looked up he was pleased to see that everyone had followed his directions and was sitting with a partner; two were sitting at each of the rectangular black tables. Dan and Draco were together, Pansy and Blaise, Violet and Jane, Gregory and Vincent, Play and Angel, Kristen and Blake, Theodore and Jamie.

With a flick of his wand a word appeared on the board: Sumi-e. "Can anyone read this word?" 

Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" 

"It's pronounced sue-me-a I think and I don't know what it is," Draco said. 

"I wouldn't expect you to know about a Japanese painting," Severus said as he waved his wand and a long white scroll that was half painted with yellow and red paint appeared, clipped to the blackboard. "Today we will be starting and hopefully finishing a Sumi-e painting. The word sumi is Japanese and means Chinese ink. And believe it or not the e in sumi-e is a word all its own that means painting."

Dan raised his hand but instead of calling on him he continued to explain the project. "Now I bet a few of you are wondering why anyone would paint a Japanese painting that uses Chinese ink and the answer is I don't know." Dan's hand went down. "Hell I'm not even sure if it really _is_ Chinese ink…but this is not what we have to worry about. Before we begin I want one partner from each table to come up here and get two scrolls, two bamboo brushes, a small cup of water, and an ink bottle. Draco, I want you to get the painting supplies for your table and, Dan, I need to speak with you so come here." 

Confused at Severus sudden require to speak with him but he didn't want to anger his mentor so he approached his desk uncertainly. "Dan, the Headmaster wants to speak with you first. However I don't think that he wants to speak with you alone. I believe people from the Order will want to be there. Since I fear they will ask you about your mother." Dan put his hands over his ears and glared at Severus with tearful eyes. Sighing the Potions Master forced Dan's hands down to his sides and finished what he had to say, "So I need you to try not to get upset. I don't care what you tell them about her but if they _do _upset you I want you to read this." Severus let go of Dan and handed him a think book on Astronomy. "Just remember to stay calm, OK?" 

"I want my dad," Dan said with a sniff. He came around to the other side of the desk so he could hug Severus and he did.

"I promise I'll see what I can do," Severus said, not sure of what made him say what he had. Well he _did_ say it and he would have to do his best to keep his word.     

 ************************************************************************

A/N: The form of art that they are dong is actually something I did recently. I found it very fun and it's even pretty cheep to do. If anyone cares to try it ask me and I can tell you more. 

BTW I miscounted the children. I found that there are 14 when I believe I stated that there were 13. SORRY!

~Moony~ 


	12. TWELVE: Reminders

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 12

TWELVE: Reminders

**Response To Reviews:**

Starrylibra: I like your fic a lot and thank for the site. It is actually very easy for me to remember all their names but I wrote them down to keep track too.

Sue Falkenkralle: I'm trying to get all of you reviewers to remember their names even if I have trouble doing so (lol). 

*****

Previous Chapter: _"I promise I'll see what I can do," Severus said, not sure of what made him say what he had. Well he did say it and he would have to do his best to keep his word.     _

                                                        **********

When Dan finally let go of him Severus announced to the class. "I will personally hand out the water color paints that we will be using for the first part of the project." He got to his feet and picked up several paints sets from his desk. As he handed them out he said, "We will be using only the three primary colors. Does anyone know what I mean by this?"

Angel timidly raised his hand and Severus nodded at him for him to answer. "I think it means we can only use wed, blue, and yellow." 

"I believe you meant to say red, Angel. But otherwise you are correct. We will only be using red, yellow, and blue to paint our scrolls. But to add to this and make it more unique I will only allow you to use _two _of the three colors."

It didn't take long for the groans of "only three?" and "how come" to fill the room but when it did Severus folded his arms behind his back and starred around menacingly. The children fell silent and he continued, "I would like you to now think of those two colors. However I want you to remember that your painting will not only be the two colours that you choose. For example if you pick yellow and plus you can mix them together and get green." 

"Cool!" shouted out Jane. 

Severus rolled his eyes as he finished passing out the water colors and a regular paint brush. "I would like for you all to use the regular paint brush instead of the bamboo brush to paint with the water colors. Have one partner fill up you cups with water and return to your seat." 

Again one person from each table got up to do as Severus told them. When they sat down there was nothing left to do except remind them to only use to colors and then tell them to start. 

The Head of Slytherin was quite pleased with the quiet atmosphere. Everyone's heads were bent over their scrolls, faces screwed up with concentration as they carefully moved the paint brushes up and down the paper. He noticed that Dan was using blue and yellow, but he was mixing the two colors together to create his own shade of green. Next to him, Draco was using blue and red, only mixing them certain places to create a sunset purple.

Severus looked over to where Vincent and Gregory sat. He wasn't at all surprised to see that somehow they had managed to get a brown color yet they didn't seem to mind so Severus left them with their fun. Who was he to interrupt them? 

As the children finished their painting Severus pulled out a blank piece of parchment and a quill. He dipped it in ink and wrote:

_Your son wishes to see you as soon as possible. He misses you more than expected. _

_S._

Severus folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He was going to have to send it later because there was no way he was going to leave the children unattended to for even a minute. 

"Uncle Sev, Uncle Sev!" called Draco. Severus looked up and spotted him pointing frantically at Blake. "He-He ruined my painting!" 

"No, I did not!" defended Blake. "I was helping." 

Rolling his eyes Severus sighed. The words Blake and helping did NOT go well together without _some_ damage done. "Kindly remove yourself from Draco's work area, Blake," instructed Severus. With a smug look on his face Blake did as he was told and took his seat. 

A sudden blaze in front of Severus made him shield his eyes. When he looked down Dumbledore's Phoenix Flawks was sitting upon the ground, looking up at him with big eyes. His scarlet feathers were ruffled more than usual. Then the bird let out a magnificent cry that made everyone look up. 

"Wow!" said Play.

"It's a-it's a-oh it's a phoenix!" cried Draco. "Look, Dan! It's a Phoenix!" 

Dan looked up in dread. "I don't wanna go."

Draco appeared confused by his words, but Severus remembered that Dumbledore was going to send Flawks when the Order was ready to meet with Dan. He had told Dan this yesterday which now seemed like a bad idea on his part. "Watch after the kids while I escort Dan," he told Flawks. The bird gave a chirp in approval before flying and landing on one of the children's desks. 

"Come, Dan," Severus called when he was by the door.

"Okay," replied Dan quietly. He jumped down from the tall chair and slowly walked to Severus. 

"It's OK, child," Severus said to him as he led him to the Headmaster's office. "They most likely won't even ask you about your mother." Dan flinched and Severus continued, "I'm sorry that you couldn't bring the Astronomy book I gave you but I'm sure if you really are having a bad time Dumbledore will let you borrow one of his books." When they were outside the Headmaster's office Severus said the password and beckoned Dan inside. 

"This is where I was told to leave you. Just remember that if you tell the truth you have nothing to fear." Dan nodded and Severus's words and stiffly he made his way inside. He silently went up the curving staircase that brought him to a large door and he knocked lightly. It swung open to reveal about nine people sitting around in his office, many were in chairs but others were standing.  

"Hello, Dan," Remus Lupin said politely. 

"Hi," responded Dan. 

"So this is the Dark Lord's son," growled a voice. He looked up to see a man with a magical eye looking down at him. He had the appearance of a pirate from one of the many muggle fairytales that Uncle Sev had read to them.  

As Dan made to back up he bumped into another person. The only difference was that it was a woman. Immediately Dan jumped and made to run however he ran straight into Remus's who picked him up and carried him back toward the lady with red hair. 

"Don't!" protested Dan. His bright eyes caught a glimpse of her again and he hid his face in Remus's cloak. 

_"Don't run from me!" _

_"I didn't mean to."_

_"What do you take me for, boy, an idiot?"_

_"No, ma'am!"_

_"Bring him here, elf! The little runt will learn respect even if it kills him!"_

_"Yes, My Lady." _

Dan felt the nauseating feeling return after two years and he clutched to Remus as if his life depended on it. His head pounded and he felt himself being placed in a chair then someone began to run circles on his back. 

"What on earth are you doing, Remus?" came the strict voice of an old woman. 

"Severus told me how to tell when Dan is upset and how to calm him," explained Remus. Then he began to talk to Dan soothingly, "It's alright. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to meet Mrs. Weasley." 

Dan looked up and saw that Mrs. Weasley did indeed look nice...but then again so had _she_. "I have a headache," lied Dan. Remus didn't look satisfied but Dumbledore knelt came into view.

"Where did _you_ come from?" Dan asked Dumbledore.

"Well, my boy, this is no doubt my office. It is unless of course I took a wrong turn and ended up at a small social gathering," replied the Headmaster, a twinkle in his eye. A small smile spread across Dan's face and Remus visually relaxed. 

"Now that we've solved that small problem, would you mind telling us what upset you?" Remus asked, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder. 

Dan shook his head furiously, his eyes not meeting Remus's. "Can't," said Dan. 

"You can't or don't want to?" inquired the pirate man. 

"Silence, Alastor," said Dumbledore. 

 "_Just remember that if you tell the truth you have nothing to fear." _Uncle Sev's voice range through his mind. 

"I'm not 'uppose to talk about my mum. Dad said she was a dumb excuse for a pureblood wizard and a disgace to humaity-humanit-humanity." Dan found trouble pronouncing his father's large and difficult words and he was sure that he they were all wrong…

"What did he just say?" the stern old lady asked.

"I think he meant to say supposed, disgrace, and humanity," Remus replied.

"Well that explains it," someone said sarcastically. 

"Dan, would you mind saying that all again since some people didn't understand the complicated words that you used," Remus asked Dan in an amused tone, one of his eyebrows raised. 

"I'm not supposed to take the time to deal with dumb people," Dan said timidly. "Sorry. I can't said it a'gin." 

"Well isn't he nice?" the man called Alastor said, throwing a glare at Dumbledore. 

"But Father said-" Dan began to protest.

"I think, Dan, we'd all like to hear what _you _think a little more than hearing about what you dad thinks," Dumbledore said gently. 

"No!" Dan insisted. "I-" Suddenly the voices in the room became distant and he became unaware that everyone's eyes were on him. 

_"If I would have known who your father was that night I would have never! Do you hear me, you little monster! You were a complete accident! A complete accident!" _

_"Get over here! You will do as I say, when I say, and exactly how I say it!"_

_"You have no purpose in the world. I don't care what your father thinks. He is wrong and he will always be wrong."_

Only then did Dan catch the last words of Dumbledore as he snapped out of his trance. "Remus, please retrieve Severus." 

******************************************************************

A/N: If you like Severus or Barty C, Jr check out Tread Carefully Young Crouch. Again I've redone the first few chapters to make it better…but I can't help but think that I didn't get Severus's character down…Please check it out if you have time. It shouldn't take too long…


	13. THIRTEEN: Eleanor Rose

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 13

THIRTEEN: Eleanor Rose  

**Response To Reviews:**

Marauder1prongs: In this fic Ruby is not Dan's mother.  

Sure Falkenkralle: You hit it dead on. Dan' mother is a-. I'll refrain from finishing that. 

Starrylibra: You're right about Dan's mother. Now about that site...only one word describes it…weird. Oh and I hope you update your story soon. Computers tend to break right after you start a new story or really are doing well on it. Now I have one question…in your profile you said you have a favorite bumper sticker…what may that be? Forgive me…I'm brain dead for all I did was talk to a few British friends and a few other random people… 

*******

Previous Chapter: _Only then did Dan catch the last words of Dumbledore as he snapped out of his trance. "Remus, please retrieve Severus."  _

                    ********************************************

As he sat in the classroom and watched the children Severus couldn't help but worry about Dan. What if Dan got upset again? Or worse what if the Order reminded Dan of his mother? 

Severus shook his head at the thought. He remembered when they first brought Dan back from his five week stay with his mother. Dan wouldn't talk to anyone and he stole food, thinking that that they weren't going to give him any. It had been hard to get him to remember his father but when he had it had helped them brake through the imaginary shield that Dan had put around his mind to survive his mother. 

If Severus wasn't mistaken Dan still had a scar on the palm of his right hand from his mother. Dan had told him it was from when she had thrown an expense pottery vase at him and he had tried to block it from hitting his face with his hands. 

Suddenly the door to the room flung open and Remus came in. He spotted Severus and rushed toward him. "Severus, the Headmaster needs you. It's Dan."  

"Dan?" Severus said as he jumped to his feet. When he reached the door he stopped and said to the children, "Keep working. I expect this class room to be spotless when I get back." 

"Yes, Uncle Sev," the children chorused and he left, Remus right behind him.

*******

Dan pulled his knees to his chest and held them in place firmly with his arms. He tried not to look up at the staring eyes of the Order as he waited for Uncle Sev to arrive. Dan felt a light ticking on his arm and he jumped, startling many people who were watching him. He calmed down, however, when he saw that it was just his bangs brushing against his arm. 

"Woof!" 

Dan looked up to see a big, black dog sitting calmly in front of him. Its gleaming, yellow eyes were fixed straight on him, something that a normal dog would have trouble accomplishing with their natural short attention span. When Dan failed to pet the bear-dog it whined and put its head down on a part of the chair that Dan wasn't sitting on, clearly begging to be pampered.

"Hi, doggy," Dan said, scratching the creatures ear. 

"Get away from him, Black," came Severus voice as the office door opened and the ex-Death Eater made his way over to Dan. The dog growled and it back away so tat Severus could reach him. 

"What happened, Headmaster?" he asked as he picked Dan up. 

"We were trying to get a few questions on his mother answered but he went into a blank state of mind where he wasn't aware of where he was," answered Remus as he followed Severus inside. Severus, meanwhile, pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Dan, calmly waiting for the boy to acknowledge his presence. It didn't take long for Dan to jump at Severus, hugging him tightly. 

"I tried to tell the truth," Dan pleaded, tears running down his face from behind his special-made glasses. 

"Calm down," Severus said in a calm tone that didn't suit him at all. As he comforted Dan he scanned the faces of the people in the Order and saw that many held sympathetic looks for the child.

"Lupin, can you please retrieve Draco Malfoy?" Severus asked as he stood up. 

"Yeah," Remus replied, nodding slightly. 

Once he was out of the room Severus turned to Dumbledore. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to ask Dan about his mother." 

"It's either us first or the Ministry, Severus," replied Dumbledore. "Nevertheless I'm sorry if I upset Dan."

"Upset him?" Severus asked with burning rage. "How could upset him? You only reminded him of the very person-" the Potions Master stopped himself.

"What, Severus? Why is Dan afraid of his mother?" 

Severus glanced at the black dog that was watching them with interest. "Go chase someone's cat, Black." Sirius growled at him and took a step toward Dan to show that he wasn't afraid. Even though he had no intention of hurting Dan, Severus watched him with unblinking eyes.

"Come here, doggie," Dan called Sirius. With a triumphant look Sirius trotted over to Dan and got his head scratched by the five year-old. 

Severus knelt down so that he was eye level with Dan and he said in a gentle tone, "Dan, why don't you take the _doggie_ and go wait outside the office? Don't leave though." 

"OK, Uncle Sev," Dan agreed, leading Black out of the Headmaster's office with a smile on his face again. Severus looked at the Headmaster, and a few of the Order of the Phoenix members watched them intensely. When nobody spoke for a few minutes Severus decided to. 

"Dan's mother wasn't exactly like Mrs. Weasley is with her children. Of course Dan was an only child and he still is…" the ex-Death Eater trailed off before attempting to continue. "She was someone who could be kind to you one moment and furious with you the next. Well…the Dark Lord had a one night stand (Severus couldn't help but smile), as you call it, with her and a few months later she tracked him down and told him about…hmmm…their little situation that they later named Dan."

"They worked out a schedule so that Dan was to live with the Dark Lord and only visit his mother every other weekend and, if I may add, it worked out fairly nice for a while. Well when Dan was four years old his mother, Eleanor Rose, asked if she could take him for Christmas and the Dark Lord agreed since he had no reason not to trust her. I'm not sure how long it took for us to realize that something was wrong. We should have suspected it sooner… It took us four weeks to track her down, and when we did Dan was too afraid to look his father in the eyes, eat a good meal, or even sleep when someone was around."  

Severus shook his head at the memories. "I had to work with Dan for months on end just to get him to trust again. It wasn't an easy process but eventually Dan began to talk about his feelings instead of hiding them as, no doubt, his mother told him to. Even now it's hard to get Dan to be open with people or to even talk about _that woman_." 

"Which is exactly why you wanted Dan to be able to have a book handy?" came Remus's voice from behind him. "He likes to read when he is nervous, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Lupin, he does," replied Severus as Remus took a seat a few meters away from him. 

Before he could ask about Draco Remus said, "I left Mr. Malfoy outside with Dan and Sirius." Severus nodded. It wasn't going to be too hard for Draco to answer a few questions so he wasn't at all worried about that but he was worried about Dan. Either he, Severus, was going to have to tell the Order of what Eleanor had done to him or Dan was going to have to. 

Dumbledore watched him patiently, and the Potions Maters couldn't help but sigh. This was going to take a while...  

*******
    
    _"There are things _
    
    _  
    
    In life you're learning _
    
    _  
    
    Only in time you'll see _
    
    _  
    
    It's out there somewhere _
    
    _  
    
    It's our way in if you keep believing _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
    So don't run, don't hide _
    
    _  
    
    It will be all right, you'll see _
    
    _  
    
    Trust me, I'll be there _
    
    _  
    
    Watching over you _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
    Just take a look through my eyes (Look through my eyes) _
    
    _  
    
    There's a better place somewhere out there _
    
    _  
    
    Oh, look, just take a look through my eyes (Look through my eyes) _
    
    _  
    
    Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find _
    
    _  
    
    (There's a better place) _
    
    _  
    
    If you look through my eyes _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
    There will be times on this journey _
    
    _  
    
    When all you see is darkness _
    
    _  
    
    But out there somewhere _
    
    _  
    
    Daylight finds you if you keep believing _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
    So don't run, don't hide _
    
    _  
    
    It will be all right, you'll see _
    
    _  
    
    Trust me, I'll be there _
    
    _  
    
    Watching over you _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
    Just take a look through my eyes (Take a look through my eyes) _
    
    _  
    
    There's a better place somewhere out there _
    
    _  
    
    Oh, just take a look through my eyes (Take a look through my eyes) _
    
    _  
    
    Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find _
    
    _  
    
    (There's a better place) _
    
    _  
    
    If you look through my eyes _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
    All the things that you can change _
    
    _  
    
    There's a meaning in everything _
    
    _  
    
    And you will find all you'll need _
    
    _  
    
    There's so much to understand _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
    Take a look through my eyes (Take a look through my eyes) _
    
    _  
    
    There's a better place somewhere out there _
    
    _  
    
    Oh, just take a look through my eyes (Just take a look through my eyes) _
    
    _  
    
    Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find _
    
    _  
    
    (You'll be amazed what you'll find) _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
    Oh, just take a good look through my eyes (Take a look through my eyes) _
    
    _  
    
    There's a better place somewhere out there _
    
    _  
    
    Just take a look through my eyes (Take a look through my eyes) _
    
    _  
    
    Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find _
    
    _  
    
    (You'll find a better place) _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
    Look through my eyes _
    
    _  
    
    You'll find a better place _
    
    _  
    
    Just take a look through my eyes _
    
    _  
    
    You'll find a better place _
    
    _  
    
    If you look through my eyes _
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    _Just take a look through my eyes..."_

******************************************************************

A/N: The song "Look Through My Eyes" is by Phil Collins and is also from the Disney movie soundtrack: Brother Bear. Before I post this I should say that I'm sorry for being lazy but a lot of things in my life are screwing me over (parents, friend's parents...) and I really am not in the mood to type up my stories. I'm very sorry that this chapter was short…oh an could you all please name what type of animal you want one of the Death Eater children to own. 

Thank you,

~Marauder3Moony~ 


	14. FOURTEEN: Pets

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 14

FOURTEEN: Pets

**Response To Reviews:**

Drownin' in my Tears: I wish that they could fit one of them horses into the school unnoticed…but yeah…Thanx for your review though =)  

Sue Falkenkralle: A Tasmanian devil? Wow…you people have weird ideas for pets…not that wanting an exotic pet is a bad thing. Thanx for your review.

Marauder1prongs: Katie, where would they get a cougar? 

*******

Previous Chapter: _Dumbledore watched him patiently, and the Potions Master couldn't help but sigh. This was going to take a while...  _

**************

Severus let the silence continue for a few moments before he tried to tell the Order what Dan had been through. Finally he said in a silky tone, "I believe he told me that he was physically abused every day for the smallest and most insignificant reasons. Need I tell you that he has scars to prove it. As a matter of fact, Headmaster, I can call him in here and tell him to show you each mark and how it was inflicted upon him." Severus looked at Dumbledore with an emotionless expression on his face, as if daring him to order Dan into the room. 

"That won't be necessary, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "You may however retrieve, young, Mr. Malfoy."

_That's all they wanted to know? Severus thought to himself. There had to be more too it. After all there _was_ more to Dan's story than that. _Instead of arguing or pointing his concerns out to Dumbledore, however, he turned and headed out of the office door to find Draco. 

As he entered the hallway he heard Dan yelling, "Fetch, doggie! Come on! Fetch the paper!" Dan was pointing to a large crumpled piece of paper and glaring down at Sirius the dog. Draco was watching their dispute with interest but he didn't dare get involved. "Get it!" Dan ordered. The dog growled and Severus decided to join them.

"Hello, _doggie_," Severus sneered at the mutt. In return Sirius snarled, his teeth bared. "You don't want to make Dan cry do you? Go fetch the paper."

Severus could have sworn that Sirius threw him a dirty look as he turned to retrieve the piece of paper. He trotted happily over to Dan and placed the paper at the boy's feet, wagging his tail freely. 

"Good, doggie," praised Dan as he patted Sirius on the head. 

"Draco," Severus said, turning to the boy. 

"Yes, sir?" replied Draco obediently.

"Go ahead into the Headmaster's office. He wants to talk with you. Don't forget to ask if he wants to speak with any one else afterwards." Draco nodded and left did as he was told. As soon as he was gone Severus kicked at Sirius to shoo him away, and he picked Dan up as if he weighed nothing more than twenty pounds. 

"Come on, kid. Let's go finish our paint project," Severus said to Dan who smiled at the offer. 

***

Nervously Draco knocked on the Headmaster's door. A calm voice from inside said, "Come in," and so he did. At first Draco was surprised at how many people were in the room. There sure were a lot of muggle and mudblood lovers that liked Albus Dumbledore. The only one he could recognize was the one that he told him to come here, Remus Lupin was his name if he remembered correctly.        

"Hello there, young Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said. Draco turned his gaze upon the old man, and all of the things that his father taught him were pushed to the back of his mind as he felt, for the first time in his life, fear.

"Where are my manners? Here. Come sit down," the Headmaster offered, indicating a chair that was too close to the strangers then he felt necessary. 

So Draco decided to reject the offer. "No thank you, sir."

"Is there anything that you'd like to talk about?" Dumbledore asked kindly. He came towards Draco slowly but the Malfoy heir didn't dare back off. It was one thing to feel fear but another thing this to show it. 

"No, sir," answered Draco. It was better to keep all answers short and to the point. 

"If you're sure, Mister Malfoy, you may leave."  Draco's brows furrowed. He wasn't being forced to talk or tell them all about how _horrible _life was (not that it was). "Before you go, however, I would like to know if you'd be interested in going to Hogwarts for your wizard education when you come of age." 

Excitement flooded him, and he had to restrain himself from jumping up and down. "Really?" Dumbledore nodded and Draco (who was still trying to contain his feelings) nodded too. 

****

Surprisingly the meetings with the Ministry weren't as horrible as Severus had thought they were going to be. He had been allowed to stay in the room with all of the children that were 'under aged' but he couldn't talk while the Ministry questioned them. 

The questions themselves were basic. Most were simple like 'who are your parents or legal guardians? Or 'how old are you?' Some, on the other hand, were most toward the personal side like 'has your magical talent shown itself yet?' 

They were exceptionally nice and patient with Dan who had been terrified because the one asking him questions was a woman in her late twenties. He wasn't afraid of her because she was mean. It was more so about the fact that Dan was scared stiff when it came to strangers. 

The man that questioned Severus about the whereabouts of the Dark Lord's castle wasn't the least interested in having a chat over tea. He was someone that seemed deeply interested in bringing Voldemort down. The Ministry member even went as far as to say that Dan and the other children were mongrels. In the end Severus had denied that he knew where Voldemort was hiding and he was forced to swear that he was completely loyal to Dumbledore.

"Dan, Draco! Don't run ahead!" Severus shouted to the energetic children. It had been three days since the Ministry had come to Hogwarts and Severus was happy to put the memory behind him.

In front of him Dan and Draco were a good distance away, but Severus couldn't blame them. They were in Diagon Ally, a place where they weren't allowed to go to on their and to add to the fun experience Severus had promised to buy everyone one of the kids any one pet that they wanted, magical or not.

"Keep up, Uncle Sev!"  they both yelled back. 

"Why are they so excited? We're only allowed to get ONE pet!" whined Pansy. 

"Right?" agreed Blaise. "I want_ two_ kitties!" 

"I don't think so," Severus said to them. "Cats and rabbits like to multiply."

"Ewww!" exclaimed Blake. Severus raised an eyebrow at him, as if he were wondering how Blake knew what he had meant. "Errrr…I mean. What does that mean?"

Rolling his eyes at the nine year-old liar, Severus yelled to Dan and Draco again, "You two had better slow down before you get abducted!" Draco and Dan stopped in their tracks and turned to him with confused expressions on their faces. 

Severus sighed and said, "Forget it. Keep going."  

"Okay, Uncle Sev," they said in unison. Dan ran to Severus's side and Draco did the same. 

"Please get off me," Severus said uncomfortably.

"NO!" Dan and Draco responded.         

"Ha ha." Blake smirked at the ex-Death Eater. Severus glared at him, and Blake fell silent.  

"Walk. I command you both to walk," Severus said, pulling them off of him and giving them a gentle push. Dan and Draco laughed and ran ahead again. 

"Up?" Angel asked in his timid voice. The four year old stopped and looked up at Severus with pleading eyes.

"Very well." Severus reached down and pulled Angel up and onto his shoulders. "Happy now, Angel?" The orphan nodded slightly and Severus resumed walking. 

"I found the store, sir." Jamie, his backpack thrown over his shoulder, was pointing to a large store. A wooden sign in the window spelled "Animals for the Diverse: open". 

"Dan! Draco! Follow Jamie!" Severus shouted to the over energetic kids. 

"Can I get a kitty and a rabbit?" Jane asked. 

"No," answered Severus. "You can have one of the other. Not both."

"Jerk," Jane muttered as they entered the store. 

"Okay everyone," Severus addressed the Death Eater children. "You are each allowed to pick out one animal. Do not worry about buying it a cage or whatever; only get food for it. Come and tell me when you have found what you want. And remember. Pick out only one animal." 

Gleefully Dan and Draco took off to the back of the store. "What are you gonna get?" Dan asked Draco. 

"I want something cool looking that can stay out of a cage," answered the blonde. "What are you going to get?" 

"Father always said that if I ever got a pet I should get a snake," Dan answered shyly. 

"I guess there's no real choice there, huh?" Draco took the lead to the back of the room as Dan tried to think up an answer. 

"I guess not. Hey look, Draco! That cage had a hammock in it!" The Malfoy and Riddle heir gathered around a rather large cage that was a little taller than them. Draco pressed his face up against the glass. Something inside did the same and he fell to the ground in surprise. Dan laughed as Draco got to his feet and tried to read the label on the cage. 

"Hey, Dan, what is a fer-ret?" inquired Draco. 

"Umm…I dunno," replied Dan. "I guess a ferret is what is in the cage." The two boys leaned close to the cage and peered inside. They could barley make out a weasel like creature that had a long, skinny body and a furry tail. It had white fur and red-colored eyes. 

"Wow," Draco said in a daze. "He's a cool little fella. I wonder is Uncle Sev will let me get him." 

"I dunno, Draco," said Dan. "He makes a weird squeaky noise. Can you hear it?" 

Draco put his ear to the glass, and he stopped breathing so he could hear the ferrets. A small squeaking sound made him smile. They sounded like mice and as far as he knew Uncle Sev hated mice. As Draco called for assistance from one of the people that worked in the store Dan wondered off. To his surprise a few voices from behind spoke. 

"Another child!"

"Maybe he will pick me!" 

Dan turned around and saw a relatively small cage full of snakes that were no thicker than his index finger. They were also very small, about 10 inches long (25 cm). Each of them (there were six of them altogether) had different colors and mixtures of deep red and light orange. Two of them were white with red eyes.

Dan bit his lip as he approached the tank full of snakes. He knew that his father could talk to snakes but he hadn't known that Dan had inherited the trait.  

"Hello," Dan said to the snakes. He read their label and saw that they were called Corn Snakes. 

"He ssspeaks!" one of them exclaimed. 

"I want to go with him!" a white one proclaimed. 

Dan chose to ignore the argument of the snakes and he looked into their cage to see if he could find anything that he may have missed before. To his delight he found another snake. She appeared to be sleeping in a plastic tree. Her colors consisted of bright orange with light red spots.

"Hey, there," Dan said gently. 

The snake raised his head and became eyelevel with Dan. "Issss there sssomething you want?"

"How would you like to come home with me?" Dan offered. 

The snake's dull eyes lit up and it hissed, "I'd love to, sssir. I can only hope I will not be a bother to you." 

"You won't be," Dan promised.   

******************************************************************

A/N: There's going to be a twist coming up in the story very soon. I'm not sure in what chapter but…yeah. I need to get a few of your opinions though…you know, before I decide to end the story… (joking) Oh and please ignore the misspellings of any names of Slytherin characters *coughs* Blaise *cough*. 

**_Question:_**

**__**

1. Who (besides Dan) would you most like to see in Part Two of this story? You know, who do you want to play a big part? Someone out of the kids…or even maybe one of the adults…       

2. How long would you like this story to continue? 

3. Would you mind if I decided use my favorite music in Part Two? No…that does not include Eminem *gags*

4. Would you want Dan to meet up with Harry when they get older?

5. Who would you like to see Dan and Draco end up with (ex: Draco and Ginny)?

6. Are these questions getting annoying?

7. Would you like to see more of Voldemort?

8. Do you like Barty Crouch, Jr? Should he keep being in this story? If you answered yes pleases check out my story about him.

9. Do you even think that this story is worth me working on it?  


	15. FIFTEEN:The Full Moon Plan

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 15

FIFTEEN: The Full Moon Plan

**Response To Reviews:**

Nadia Greenleaf: Thanks for you opinions and review! =)

Lady Melime Alasse: Do you really like the way I made the Death Eaters appear? I haven't really heard anyone say that straight out so thanks. I hope you'll tell me if I let the characters get too out of place though.  

Starrylibra: I take your statement "_u should be put down_" very seriously. After all I have a club called the Aristocracy: exceptionally well trained **_DOGS_**. And yes I do think I am a dog (don't ask…I have major self issues...which is normal, right?) and I will bark at you *sticks out tongue*. Besides…I can't hide the fact that I like Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, and Linkin Park. Oh and errr…the one ferret I held made a noise. Of course it was a baby and maybe it didn't know that it wasn't supposed to…

Sue Falkenkralle: You really want me to write 30 chapters? Okay…I'll try…Thanks for your comments.

Silverknight7: Is Fanfiction emailing you again? Cause if not I'll personally email you. Oh and thankx for replying to my questions. I'll keep your responses in mind. 

Marauder1prongs: Thanks for checking for mistakes before, Kate. 

MoonyPadfootJr: You really think it's well thought out? Thank you for your review. I hope you stay with this story.

Lil Miss Potter: I really only use the characters such as Nott and Goyle for backup people. Though we won't be seeing much of them in Part Two. 

Emma Ackroyd: I think I gave my explanation for the entire "Birthday incident". I'm still sor5ry that you were…errmm…annoyed/confused by this thing. Katie said she's sorry for being stupid and believing Sev and I.  

Erin Beans: Voldemort is going to pay a big role in Part Two of this story. I hope you stick around to see.   

********

Previous Chapter: _The snake's dull eyes lit up and it hissed, "I'd love to, sssir. I can only hope I will not be a bother to you." _

_"You won't be," Dan promised.   _

*****************

Unsurprisingly it took Barty, Aaron, and Nick an extra week to get in touch with Severus, and, as predicted, the trio asked the Potions Master if he could watch after the children for a bit longer. It seemed that the Dark Lord was in a bad mod since the previous Monday and no one wanted the children around all of the arguing and fighting. 

At the moment Severus was writing a response letter to Barty. As long as Dumbledore didn't know that he was in touch with any of the Death Eaters while in Hogwarts there was no reason as to why he should object to keeping the children here. After all, Dan, Draco, Blake, and Kristen were having the time of their lives teaching themselves to play Quidditch. 

"Throw the Quaffle over here!" Blake shouted to Kristen. They were playing (without brooms) in Severus's private chambers which was where Severus was writing the letter. 

Just as the ex-Death Eater went to dip his quill in the ink bottle Dan crashed into his desk and all Severus saw were graded papers flying everywhere as the desk was pushed into the wall. Despite all of the destruction Severus wasn't at all angry. It was to be expected when he told them that they could play Quidditch inside. Focusing all his energy on not cursing Severus picked up the Quaffle and threw it. 

"Thanks, Uncle Sev!" Draco shouted as he caught the ball and sprinted past Blake.  

With a heavy sigh Severus pushed his desk back in place and began to pick up the papers. He stacked them on the table (in the corner) and sat back down after he vanished the spilled ink. Just as he was about to get back to writing the letter Jane came into the room followed by Remus and, too his annoyance, Sirius Black and James Potter. 

"How did _you_ get in here?" Severus asked, picking up his quill. 

"Jane," answered Remus. "She wanted to show me something."

"And Remus forced us to come with," Sirius grumbled. James decided not to comment.  

"Come on!" exclaimed the little werewolf. Jane ran to the other side of the room and knelt down sp she could pick up a robe that had been thrown on the ground. Reaching into the pocket, she pulled out a fuzzy, gray bunny. She then ran over to Remus, holding it up.

"I named him Tiger," Jane said, seeking approval. "Uncle Sev bought it for me last week." 

"How come Uncle Sev didn't get me anything?" Sirius asked in a mock-baby voice. James snickered, but Remus ignored them both as he took the bunny in his arms.

"I think he is cute," Remus said to her. "What does he like to eat?'

"I saw him eating grass…does that count?" Jane asked in a shy tone. "Oh and I gave him a carrot yesterday. He was cute when he was eating the carrot."

"I bet he was," said Remus as he gave the baby bunny back to its owner. Sirius rolled his eyes and Severus decided to speak up. He wasn't about to let them laugh at Jane. 

"I think you three had better run along," sneered Severus. After a moment of silence he added, "Or at least duck."

"What?" James asked stupidly as the Quaffle struck him in the face, breaking his glasses. Next to him Remus looked away, a smile on his face. 

"Oops…" said Dan.

"Nice one, Blake!" Draco exclaimed as he gave him a high-five.

"Why'd you get in the way of the Quaffle?" Kristen asked James who was fixing his glasses. Blake and Draco laughed at this. 

"I told you to duck," mumbled Severus as he organized a few things on his desk. The children giggled and looked at James for a response…but none came. Shifting his gaze to the three Gryffindors he said, "Since you're here, Lupin, Black, Potter, make yourselves useful and teach weak arms to throw." Draco's pale cheeks turned a light pink at the mean and embarrassing name that Severus had called him. 

Sirius smiled at this and said sarcastically, "Now I can tell why you're popular among the kids." 

"I can't," James muttered.

"Throw us the Quaffle!" demanded Blake. "We have to finish our game!"

"How about this: if you can beat us in a _real_ game we'll give it back," Sirius negotiated. James rolled his eyes and Remus groaned. 

"Deal," Blake accepted. 

******

It turned out that Remus, James, and Sirius let the four kids win, though they made it look like a convincing game. Severus was a bit (he was ashamed to admit it) jealous of how Jane had taken a liking to Remus. He could only guess that it was because they both shared the curse of the werewolf, but there seemed to be more of a connection than that. 

"It's getting late, Lupin," Severus called out. "Shouldn't you and your playmates get ready for your little nighttime stroll?" Recently he had been informed about their Animagi forms and, predictably, he had not been completely surprised.   

Remus smiled as he walked toward him and replied, "I was wondering if you would mind if I took Jane with us?" 

"Really?" asked Jane excitedly. She turned to Severus and said, "Can I, Uncle Sev? Please?" 

Severus glanced at James and Sirius who were exchanging eyebrows.

"I don't see why not," sighed Severus. He looked at Remus and said, "Just watch after her, Lupin."

"I will," promised Remus. 

"This is going to be great!" Sirius exclaimed. "Another addition to the team."

"Yeah but where will she transform?" asked James, a hint of concern in his voice.

"She can transform with Remus, can't she? They're both werewolves after all," Sirius replied. 

"I'm not too sure about that, Padfoot," said Remus. "I'm not sure how I or she would react to the company of another of our kind." 

"Aww. Come on, Moony. Everything will be fine!" insisted Sirius. "And even if things do start to go wrong Prongs and I will be there to help out." 

"Please?" Jane asked with big eyes. It was obvious that she didn't care about the consequences. She just didn't want to be alone during the full moon if there was another option. 

"I suppose," Remus said with a sigh. "As long as you and Prongs are there to make sure nothing goes wrong." 

"Deal," Sirius said. 

Severus had a bad feeling about tonight, but he fought hard to say nothing. It wasn't right for him to forced Jane to be alone if she really didn't have to…but there still was a nagging voice in the back of his head and he knew for sure something was going to go wrong.


	16. SIXTEEN: Trouble Leading to More

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 16

SIXTEEN: Trouble Leading to More

**Response To Reviews:**

Lady Melime Alasse: The reason I gave Dan his name is because in the second part is going to be more about HIM. You know see from his eyes (but not his POV in first-person perspective). I dunno…maybe it will make more sense later. As for the Death Eaters…I'd have to say that I agree. Not all of them are heartless bastards. 

Sue Falkenkralle: I'm glad you like Jane. She may play a big role in Part Two of this story. 

Starrylibra: I'm sorry if I was mean to you! (I was PMSing). I was mostly upset because my one friend's mom said that TO her, that she should be put down. BTW I hope your computer gets fixed or whatever…I like your story. 

Marauder1prongs: I gave you an idea? Errrmm…I'm scared…

****

_mama__ take this badge from me,_

_I can't use it anymore_

_it's__ getting dark too dark to see_

_feels__ like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_knock__ knock knockin' on heaven's door__ (repeat 4 X)_

_mama__ put these guns in the ground_

_I can't shoot them anymore_

_that__ dark black cloud is coming down_

_feels__ like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_knock__ knock knockin' on heaven's door__ (repeat 4X)_

_mama__ wipe this blood from my face_

_I'm sick and tired of all this war_

_there's__ a long hard feelin' and it's hard to chase_

_feels__ like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_knock__ knock knockin' on heaven's door__ (repeat 4X)_

A/N: This song is by Bob Dylan and is about the Vietnam War, a very hard time in American history that change people's lives forever. So many were lost and should still be remembered. I have yet to learn about this was in school but I've had discussions about it with my parents and teachers. Though it has nothing to so with this chapter I put it in here for my own purposes. I'm sorry if it is a bother to you. 

****

Previous Chapter: _Severus had a bad feeling about tonight, but he fought hard to say nothing. It wasn't right for him to forced Jane to be alone if she really didn't have to…but there still was a nagging voice in the back of his head and he knew for sure something was going to go wrong._

*********

As the sun began to set Severus walked with James, Sirius, Remus, and Jane down to the Whomping Willow, the bad feeling had returned and was stronger than ever. James was the one to prod the knot at the base of the tree with a stick, and they watched as Remus and Jane disappeared into the passageway. Silence fell over the three ex-classmates as they waited for the sun to set. It was impossible not to worry about the possibilities of something going wrong. James and Sirius were so silent that Severus had to admit that they were taking this entire thing way better than he was. 

Perhaps it was just the location that they stood. This was the very spot that he had been tricked by Sirius, almost been killed by Remus, and saved by James all those years ago. How foolish he had been at that age made him angry every time that he thought of his childhood. It wasn't a wonder that he could look after children with the role models he had, his mother and older sister.

After twenty minutes passed Sirius spoke up. "I think you'd better go now, Snape. We can handle things from here." 

Before doing as Sirius suggested Severus hissed, in a low voice, "If anything happens to her I will personally see to it that you are put down, dog-boy." James and Sirius said nothing as he turned and left. 

*****

"I don't feel good," whined Jane as Remus led her further down the passageway. 

"Want me to carry you?" Remus offered. 

"Uh-huh." Jane reached for him with her arms, and Remus picked her up gently. 

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Remus asked kindly. He was trying to get come form of conversation going. 

"Since I was born, sir. Mommy and daddy were werewolves. That's why the Ministry hurt them," Jane answered sadly. "Profess-I mean Uncle Sev said that you were allowed to go to Hogwarts when you were a kid. Can I?" 

"I'm not sure," said Remus as they got closer to their shrieking shack. "But I'll talk to the Headmaster about it."

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been a werewolf?" asked Jane timidly.

"I was bitten when I was seven." Their conversation came to an abrupt end, and they continued to their destination.    

*****

When the moon arose high into the sky Severus began to tuck the children into their beds (or whatever they happened to be sleeping in) for the night. Draco, Dan, Kristen, and Blake were dead on their feet from their game with Remus, Sirius, and James. The second they were in bed they fell asleep. Of course Severus had decided to be generous and he gave up his own bed for the night to anyone who would have, otherwise, had to sleep on the floor

The ex-Death Eater took Dan's glasses off and placed them on the stand next to the bed. With one small yawn Dan turned over and fell into a deep sleep. Next to him Draco stretched and buried his face into his pillow. 

For a split second Severus smiled down at the kids. The sight was one of his favorite to watch. When they were asleep the children look innocent, however, when they were awake they were hyperactive, loud, and rough. It was a shame that they had to grow up and continue what their parents and the Dark Lord started. 

Watching them made him think about what the future had in store for them. He was lucky that he had been able to bring them here. Hopefully the children would learn from being here, and they will remember the lessons they learn from him for the rest of their lives. The experience of just _being_ here may even be something that they hold onto for the rest of their lives.

Somewhere in the distance a wolf (or werewolf rather) howled loudly at the full moon. Its howl was followed by another but less mature howl. A voice in the back of his mind told him that something was terribly wrong…

*****

"Did you hear that?" Sirius asked James. 

James stood perfectly still and listened. "Yeah, I did. What do you reckon it was?" 

"I dunno. You do think that something could have gone wrong already, do you?" Sirius inquired as he stepped a bit closer to the Whomping Willow. Its snapping branches, however, kept him a good distance away.

"Do you think we should check it out?" 

James's brows furrowed. "I'm not sure."

"Let's go. We have to make sure that they're both OK," Sirius said. 

"Yeah," agreed James. As Sirius transformed into a big, black dog, James became a magnificent white stag. The two animals looked at each other before taking action.

*****

Just as Severus reached the front doors Sirius and James came in and shut the door behind them. Both were panting and had scratches covering their arms. Parts of the robes were torn and ripped. 

As soon as he caught his breath James walked forward and said in a snobby girlish voice, "You, sir, own me a new pair of robes!" He then motioned to slap Severus but stopped. Then he stormed off down the hall as Sirius walked up to him.

"What was that?" Severus asked Sirius though he was a bit afraid to find out.

"That was the Drama King in action," replied Sirius. 

"What happened? Is Jane alright?" inquired Severus, ignoring the Gryffindor's response. 

"We had to go into the tunnel and separate the two but…they're both fine. Jane may be a little more exhausted then usual in the morning but nothing horrible. Well at least I don't think." 

What do you mean you _separated_ them? And why the hell do you not know if you're correct in saying she may not be hurt or fine?" Severus was slowly getting morwe angry at Sirius. 

"We locked Remus in the Shrieking Shack and left Jane in the tunnel. And for all we know she and Remus were fighting before we got there," answered Sirius.

"They were _fighting_?" Severus half shouted. 

"Well it wasn't like Jane wasn't putting up a good fight!" defended Sirius.

"How. Hurt. Is. She?" Severus snarled careful to stop in-between words so that Sirius fully understood how mad he was. 

"Not too badly," responded Sirius. Severus gave him a death glare but Sirius laughed and hit him on the arm in a fake play-like way. "Calm down, Snapey. Jane will live. And if you're THAT worried about her then visit her in the Hospital Wing tomorrow morning." 

Without another word Sirius walked off, leaving Severus to wonder about what he was going to do if Jane really _wasn't _alright. If she was hurt and the Dark Lord found out…there was no way that he was ever going to be allowed to bring the children back here. Making up his mind, he headed toward the dungeons. As soon as the sun was out he was going to the Hospital wing to make sure that Jane wasn't harmed in any way.  

******************************************************************

A/N: I hope everyone saw the new trailer for the Prisoner of Azkaban. It's awesome! Hermione Granger (or Emma Watson) punches poor Draco (Tom Felton) in the face! OK…so it _was_ funny but… he's cute…

BHW: I have finished the next few chapters but I think I will wait to update. I think I'll update sometime…this weekend. As long as I get plenty of reviews. 

~Moony~ 


	17. SEVENTEEN: Three More

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN: Three More

**Response To Reviews:**

Marauder1prongs: I have a Guinea Pig named Drachen. 

Nadia Greenleaf: I too wish that Hermine would have slapped Draco. It would have been a bit funnier. 

Sue Falkenkralle: I'm so sorry about the cliffhangers (not)! 

Lady Melime Alasse: I'm glad that I could answer your question about Dan's name. As for Remus and Jane…I imagine werewolves to be overprotective of their territory. 

*****

**Quotes of the chapter:**

****

**Collins, John**  
_"Half of our mistakes in life arise from feeling where we ought to think and thinking where we ought to feel"___

**Charles Swindoll**  
"_I am convinced that life is 10% what happens to me and 90% how I react to it."_

*****

Previous Chapter: _Making up his mind, he headed toward the dungeons. As soon as the sun was out he was going to the Hospital wing to make sure that Jane wasn't harmed in any way.  _

*********

"Snapey, Dumbledore wants us to show you something." Severus turned over as something poked him in his side. He groaned as he was poked again, and he sat up.

"Damn," Severus muttered to himself. It appeared that he had fallen asleep on the floor last night, and his back was aching horribly. He looked up and groaned again. The last two people that he wanted to wake up to were standing over him: James Potter and Sirius Black. 

In a flash he remembered that last night was the full moon. Jane had been with Remus and the two morons that were presently standing before him…something had happened. James and Sirius had to separate them both and…

"Jane," he whispered as he tried to get to his shaky feet. His knees gave way from his sudden movement, and he fell to the ground. 

"She is fine," James said as he and Sirius helped Severus up. "But I'm not all too sure that you are."

"Maybe we should get him to Madam Pomfrey and let her decide," Sirius said with glee as they helped Severus sit down on a chair. 

"If you do take me there and she drugs me with my own potions you'd better sleep with one eye open. Both of you," growled Severus. 

"Was that a threat?" James asked Sirius stupidly. 

"You know, I believe it was." 

"Why don't you two-" Severus started to say but was cut off.

"Don't stress yourself into finishing that, Snapey. We'll just show you what Dumbledore told us to show you," Sirius stated. 

James pulled out a newspaper clipping from his pocket and tossed it to him. Severus was a bit afraid of what he was going to find, but his curiosity got the better of him. He unfolded the paper and the front page headline made his stomach turn. 

**Disaster in Hogsmeade**

**A man was brutally murdered in his home last night. He was found, half torn apart with his neck ripped open, in his backyards. It is very hard to believe that this happened in the quiet village of Hogsmeade. Miraculously the man's daughter and wife we unharmed but are, unfortunately, mourning their loss. **

Severus stopped reading and looked up at Sirius and James. The first thing that he said was, "You don't think that Lupin or Jane did this, do you?" 

Sirius took a quick glance around the room before responding, "We don't know. We haven't talked to Remus or Jane about it."

"You mean that they haven't seen this?" Severus asked. When no reply came Severus snorted. This had to be the weirdest day in his life. He was sitting on his chair, having a conversation with his two worst enemies about two werewolves, one of which he disliked. 

"We couldn't show it too Remus. He's still asleep and I guess we didn't bother to wake Jane up either," James said.

"So why did the Headmaster want me to see this?" inquired Severus.

"He probably thought the same thing that we all did; it was either Remus or Jane who attacked that man. After all, they're the only werewolves we know who are around here," Sirius said.

"How do we even know it was a werewolf?" challenged Severus, though he too believed that it had to have been one of the beasts. He rolled up the paper and held onto it.

"We don't," admitted James. "Unless we go and see if Jane or Remus remembers anything from last night." 

"I doubt it." Severus stood up and stretched. Before James or Sirius could say anything he said, "If either of you say anything about the Hospital Wing and me, I'll have to hurt you. Now let's get going." He allowed the two Gryffindors to leave before him and before following he took one last glance at the article. 

Underneath the writing was a photograph of the man's body. Severus stomach felt uneasy as he saw scratch marks on the wizard's chest and arms. There was no doubt in the ex-Death Eater's mind that a werewolf had done this…the only question was who had done it? 

"Come on, Snapey! We don't have all day to stand around!" James called to him and Severus pocketed the paper. He followed his worst enemies out of his private chambers and through the portrait which guarded it without a single word. 

****

They arrived at the Hospital Wing fairly fast. When they were inside they were greeted by Remus who was lying awake in one of the beds. Jane, Severus noticed, was no where to be seen. Madam Pomfrey came into the Hospital from her office and saw them. 

"Now what?" she snapped at James and Sirius. "Weren't you just here before you left to get Severus?"

"Maybe," Sirius said mischievously, grinning at James.  

"Where is Jane?" Severus asked before Madam Pomfrey could continue her conversation with Sirius. 

"She left with her friends. Draco and Dan were among them so I figured that you had allowed them to come and get her," replied Madam Pomfrey. 

Severus mentally kicked himself. He had completely forgotten about Draco, Dan, and the others. Now he had to find out where they were. "Did they happen to tell you where they were going?"

The nurse shook her head. "They left without a word to me. I would have stopped them but you know you're the only person who can handle them all at once." 

"Damn!" cursed Severus. 

"I know where they are," Remus stated. "They were talking rather loud when Draco suggested that they go outside."

"Outside?" Severus repeated with a note of panic in his voice. 

"What's wrong, Snape?" James asked as Severus pulled out the article. He showed it to the three last Marauders.

"What?" Sirius inquired. "I don't get it."

Severus pointed to the picture and explained, "These claw marks were made by a werewolf but not an adult one."

Remus read the article to himself and fell silent. He was hoping that everyone would forget he existed for the moment. Werewolves weren't his favorite topic. 

"Were they made by a young werewolf?" James questioned the Head of Slytherin.

Severus shook his head and said, "They were made by a _teen_ werewolf and not just one. There had to have been at least two or three of them."

"How do _you_ know?" Sirius growled. 

"Because, judging from this picture, Jane and Remus's hands don't fit the size. Jane's are too small and Remus's are too big. How do I know that there was more than one? I can show you that there are different marks on him. Almost each scratch on the man is made by a different hand. They're all different looking, different depths. And there are about four different scratches." 

"Damn…" James said. "You thought up all that by looking at the picture?" 

"That's why I used to like picture books!" exclaimed Sirius. "A word is worth a thousand pictures."

"Umm…Sirius," said Remus. "I think you meant to say that a _picture_ is worth a thousand _words_."

"Right…" Sirius said. "What did I say?"

As the Marauders had their fun Severus snuck out of the Hospital Wing and made his way down to the front doors. Hopefully Jane and the others were OK. After all they were only playing outside and Hogwarts was a safe place for them to do so. When he stepped outside he looked about for any sign of the Death Eaters' children but found nothing.

"Dan! Draco! Jane!" he called. Although he got no response, the sound of shouting reached his ears. He followed the sound and saw that Jane was fighting with a boy that was at least three years older than her (Dan and the others were watching from the side). The boy had an appearance of an animal and his long, tangled brown hair added to his appearance. 

The boy easily picked up Jane and slammed her into the ground. Both of the kids were baring their teeth at each other. The boy's teeth were razor sharp but Jane's looked absolutely normal. Two other boys were cheering the one that was fighting on. They were obviously older than him, but they shared the same wild appearance. 

"Get off of her," Severus snapped at the boy as he made his way over to the children. Immediately his presence caught the attention of the three boys. They left Jane and the other kids alone and advanced on him.  

"Bossy human," the boy in the middle growled. He appeared to be the oldest and dominant over the other two. 

"I think I found our mystery werewolves," Severus mused aloud. 

The werewolf on the left looked offended to be called a werewolf by someone else. "We didn't mean to kill that human, if that's what you're talking about. He wasn't who we were after," the werewolf who fought Jane said in an angry tone.  

"Then why did you come here? Who exactly were you after?" Severus asked them, still backing up. 

"We sensed other werewolves," answered the leader. "We thought that all werewolves lived like we do. I heard someone once say that werewolves are stronger in larger numbers."

"I think you'd better talk to the Headmaster if you are going to terrorize the school grounds," Severus sneered. "Besides, if you really didn't mean to kill that man, you wouldn't hurt me or anyone else."

"Fine," growled the leader.

"Now that we have that matter settled, would you mind telling me who you are?" Severus asked. 

 There was a long pause before the leader werewolf said, "I'm Drachen. These are my best friends Zing (me motioned to the werewolf that had been fighting Jane) and Kapu." 

"Drakon?" repeated Dan.

"No," growled Drachen. "It's pronounced Draw-chin." 

"I'm not sure that I can say that," Draco said.

"I can not too," Play said. His older brother, Blake, was doing a good job of keeping him and their sister, Kristen, a safe distance away from the three werewolves.

"Then don't say my name," growled Drachen. 

"Come on. Leave them alone," Zing said, placing a hand on Drachen's shoulder. Drachen pulled away, his eyes never once left Severus. 

"I don't trust you. You're going to turn us in, aren't you?" inquired Kapu. "That's what the last human said, invited us in and-and she-"

"I'm no going to turn you in," Severus vowed. "I have found no reason to." 

Drachen bowed his head in his friend's direction, causing Zing to look at the ground. Without a word Drachen turned, and his friends followed him. They continued walking until they were out of sight. 

"Well at least I don't have to watch after _them_," Severus grumbled to himself. Eventually he took the children back inside and they all got something to eat after their brief encounter.  

******************************************************************

A/N: I didn't feel comfortable posting this chapter because it seemed…not right…I dunno. The three werewolves are important characters for the second part but I'm not too sure at the moment so don't hold me to that. A plus will go next to the penname of the person who can figure out what word I used from the **_German_** language to make Drachen's name. Here's a hint: search without the "n" at the end. 


	18. EIGHTEEN: The End of It

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN: The End of It

**Response To Reviews:**

BabyGotBack: I dunno...are werewolves hot?

Sue Falkenkralle: Errr…What I did was I took a German word and changed the way it was pronounced. I do that often but more so with French. Where did I get the idea to use German? Well…errrm…I must confess that I heard found the word because it was the name of a rollercoaster on a movie I watched recently. 

Marauder1prongs: I'm updating as fast as possible, OK? 

Starrylibra: I happen to like Jane and Angel. BTW Play _is_ a Death Eater's son. 

Lady Melime Alasse: I do have a character list. I just hope I'm not confusing you. 

******

Previous Chapter: _"Well at least I don't have to watch after them too," Severus grumbled to himself. Eventually he took the children back inside and they all got something to eat after their brief encounter.  _

*********

Appearances from the three werewolves were quite frequent from that day on. Their first re-appearance happened while Severus and Remus were having a picnic outside with Theodore, Violet, Jamie, and Play. Drachen came up from behind and startled the children, but Remus and Severus had heard him. Zing and Kapu came and sat on the blanket, using the puppy dog face to get a sandwich that the house-elves had prepared. Remus then gave one to Drachen and watched as the three werewolves left. 

The second encounter was a little different but not too much so. Drachen was once again the first to allow himself to be seen followed by Zing an Kapu. When Remus saw them he threw them each an apple. The three boys, instead of fleeing, sat down and watched the children and the two adults play a game of Quidditch. 

The most recent visit from the wild werewolves left Remus and even Severus worrying about them. Drachen walked with a limp. It wasn't hard to tell that his left leg was bothering him badly, but the teenager wouldn't say why. So Remus, Severus, and Drachen now sat on the picnic blanket, watching Zing and Kapu who were reading a story to the Death Eater children. Remus was the first to attempt to talk to Drachen. 

"I'm interested to know where you three stay during the full moon. I mean it must be dangerous for three werewolves to be running about freely." Remus took another bite out of his sandwich as he waited for a reply. 

"We lock ourselves in an old abandoned shack. It's in Hogsmeade and this is the first time that we got out. I know for a fact that I locked the steel door," Drachen replied. He took a big bite out of his apple and finished it before lying down in what looked like an uncomfortable position. 

"An abandoned shack, huh?" Severus grunted. "That doesn't sound too safe." 

"Well unlike your _tame _werewolf friend," Drachen nudged at Remus, "We can't afford anything else." 

"You'd better be careful who you call tame," Severus informed the boy. "My _friend _as you call him doesn't like company during the full moon." 

Drachen snorted and laughed to himself. "You mean you actually _tried_ to lock up _more than one_ werewolf in the same place?" Remus and Severus said nothing. "Damn. You two really don't know anything about the curse, do you?" 

"But didn't you just say that you three lock yourselves up in the same abandoned shack during the full moon?" asked Remus. 

"Yeah, I did but Zing, Kapu, and I have been locked up during the full moon together since we were at least three," answered Drachen. 

"You were born with the curse?" Remus questioned him. Drachen's bit his lip in anger, stood up, and called to his werewolf comrades, "We're going!" Zing and Kapu looked up but then continued reading. 

"I didn't mean to offend you," Remus said to Drachen. 

"You didn't," replied Drachen. "But you already know too much. I can't risk our home _and_ leader's safety because I couldn't shut up."

"Your leader?" Remus repeated.

"Is he human? Like the man that you killed in Hogsmeade?" Severus inquired with a smirk. 

Drachen growled at the ex-Death Eater and backed up. "That man wasn't innocent. He was a werewolf killer just like the man we were really after and he deserved to die."

"Is that was you _leader _told you?" Remus asked, picking up on what Severus was trying to do.

"No. That's what I know," said Drachen. "He killed at least three of the werewolves that came from where I once lived." 

"And where did you once live?" 

 Instead of replying Drachen pulled out a pocketknife from his pocket and flipped out the knife. He pointed it at Remus and Severus who jumped to their feet. Drachen's blazing yellow colored eyes were fixed on Severus and Remus with the most hate a living creature could show. 

In a split second Zing and Kapu had stopped reading and were watching the scene with interest. Dan and Draco ducked down and observed them with anticipation. 

"Drachen," Zing said in a calming voice. "They didn't mean anything."

"Liar," hissed Drachen. "They think that we were _ordered_ to kill that man. It was an accident! It was an accident!" 

"They were joking. They know it was an accident. Just put the pocketknife away, Dray," Kapu said. He looked at Remus and Severus for help. 

Remus understood his silent plea and said, "He is right, Drachen. We just wanted to know a few things so that we could be sure that you three were living in an appropriate environment. It's sort of like a habit of ours, to look after kids."

"I'm not a kid!" roared Drachen. 

"They didn't mean anything by it," Zing defended them cautiously. 

"Yes, they did!" argued Drachen. "They think that just because they know our names they can order us around!" 

Remus's brow furrowed. Why on earth was Drachen so afraid to talk about where he and his friends stayed or who this _leader _was? 

"Stop looking at me!" exclaimed Drachen. Before Remus realized that the werewolf was running at him, the pocketknife in hand, Zing and Kapu had tackled him in an attempt to get the knife away from him. Severus motioned for the kids to come over to him as Drachen, Zing, and Kapu wrestled about, snarling and growling at each other.

Two seconds later there was a yell of pain and the two of the boys separated to see what had happened. Drachen was on the ground, clutching his right leg to his chest (well as close as it would go). His used his left hand to pull the pocketknife out of his flesh and the attempted to stop the bleeding. After just a few seconds Drachen groaned and fell to the ground limply. He had fainted…

*****

Drachen grumbled to himself as he felt himself waking up. Deciding to keep his eyes shut he tried to sit up but couldn't. It couldn't have been the full moon last night, could it? But then why else would he be chained up? Unless he upset Master Rector…no, that couldn't be it. 

"If you're awake, dear, open your eyes ad greet the day," came a soft voice from his right. 

"What?" Drachen said as he opened his eyes. He was in a room with many beds that had white sheets…a Hospital? Why was he here? What happened? He looked down at the nurse whom was wrapping up his leg. The bandages that he previously been on his leg were stained with a deep red substance that Drachen guessed was blood. 

"I'll be right back, OK?" the nurse said to him.

Knowing she wouldn't leave without a response Drachen nodded and watched at the nurse walked across the room.   Lying in the bed was a young woman, maybe in her early thirties. She had beautiful red hair and brilliant green eyes.

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble, Madam Pomfrey," the lady said. 

"It's no trouble, Lily. Just next time let one of the men go and help Hagrid with one of his many, er, _pets_," the nurse, Madam Pomfrey said. 

Lily smiled before extending her swollen hand for the nurse to examine. Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and said a spell. In a flash Lily's hand was healed. 

"I best be off now," stated Lily as she stood up. "Thank you again."

"No problem, but remember my advice!" Madam Pomfrey called. As soon as Lily was out of the Hospital the nurse walked back over to Drachen. 

"How does your leg feel?" 

"Numb," Drachen mumbled darkly. 

"Well the potion I gave you is working then. Just relax, child. I'm not going to kill you in your sleep," said Madam Pomfrey.

Drachen smiled nervously, and, acting on reflex, he reached into his old pants' pocket for his pocketknife but found that it wasn't there. He shrank back as Madam Pomfrey bent over him and placed a few pillows under his leg. Drachen didn't dare turn his gaze upon her until she was at least past the next bed. 

_What should I do now? _Drachen thought to himself. It was obvious that he wasn't in the Orphanage anymore…but where else could he be? Slowly memories of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin flooded his mind. Zing and Kapu had tried to keep him from attacking them, the useless humans. 

He glared up at Madam Pomfrey as the door to the Hospital opened and in walked an old man. He had silvery-white beard and light blue eyes that made him look like somebody's grandfather. The man's eyes fell upon him. 

"I'm glade that you're awake. Your two friends have informed me of you situation and I'm sorry to tell you that this is out of my hands. You will all face trail for it. You are to be placed in the Ministry's control tomorrow. For now I want you to get your rest." 

As soon as he had said that he left, without even introducing himself… 

*******

_(Before Drachen woke up)  _

Severus Snape sat at the foot of Drachen's bed, watching the sleeping werewolf toss and turn in his sleep. He kept muttering things about working harder and making sure that Master Rector wasn't upset or angry at any of "them". It was enough information to make the Head of Slytherin want to find this "Master Rector" and teach him how to properly care for children. 

Though it was none of his business Severus felt protective over every kid he ever met. It was like a parental bond that he shared with Slytherin and Death Eater children. Jane must have been making him see werewolves as more than just monsters after taking care of her like of the other children. Seeing Drachen react the way he had to people getting too nosy about his personal life was a definite sign that something was wrong with it. 

"Severus."

The ex-Death Eater looked up only to find the Headmaster walking over to him. Dumbledore's eyes held no twinkle and Severus knew that something was wrong. He looked down and saw that Zing and Kapu were looking at the ground in what appeared to be shame. 

"Your fun had gone on long enough, Severus. It's time for you to say your goodbyes to the children," the Headmaster said sadly.  

"What about Drachen and his two friends?" Severus asked in disbelief. 

"They will have to face punishment for the life that they have taken," said Dumbledore. "After that…I'm not sure." Judging by his tone, Severus knew that he wasn't joking. 

"I'm sorry, my boy." Dumbledore looked Severus in the eyes. "You know that you still will most likely be able to visit Dan and the others when Voldemort summons you." Dumbledore turned and left.  

Severus nodded and his throat tightened. _What am I going to tell the children? Would they think that I don't want them to stay? What was Dan going to do without him there by his side at every moment?_

"I'm sorry I have to play the bad guy, Severus. But you knew when you brought them here that you would have to take them back eventually," Dumbledore said softly. Severus nodded again and left the room. He might as well get it over with. Hopefully Dan and Draco would understand. 

******************************************************************

A/N: First of all I'm still not to sure if I want to explore Drachen, Zing, and Kapu's lives in Part Two (which is closer than you all think). If you want me to write a short, side story about their lives at Master Rector's Orphanage let me know. I am thinking about it but I want to know if any of you would even read it.

Second of all I wanted to make sure that you all know that Drachen, Zing, Kapu, and Master Rector all belong to me. They are a few characters that I made up for my stories that I like to write when I'm not writing H.P. 

Third of all I'm sorry if this chapter has a few mistakes or if it's not at all good. I'm trying to type up three chapters at once. I'm working on Part Two right now so that will give you an idea of how close we are to it. 

~Moony~       


	19. NINTEEN: Never Come Back

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

Chapter 19

NINTEEN: Never Come Back

**Response To Reviews:**

Starrylibra: As we continue there small conversation in-between chapters you'll find that there are few things that can offend me. It's my best friend, Sev, that you have to watch out for. He can be very mean if you say something he doesn't like. I'm sorry about all the small amounts of information. I love being mean though. About Dumbledore…he's no fun so I blamed it all on him. And I really don't know if you're going to like this next chapter.  

Marauder1prongs: I already now what I'm going to do with Drachen, Zing, and Kapu. Thanks anyway.

Sue Falkenkralle: I'm thinking of trying to fit it in Part Two…but I think I will also make it as a separate story.  

*****

Previous Chapter: _"I'm sorry I have to play the bad guy, Severus. But you knew when you brought them here that you would have to take them back eventually," Dumbledore said softly. Severus nodded again and left the room. He might as well get it over with. Hopefully Dan and Draco would understand._

********

Severus walked into his chambers only to find the three Marauders on the floor, reading a story book to all of the Death Eater children. Harry Potter was sitting on his father's lap, and he looked up at the Potions Mater as he entered with his bright green eyes. 

"Hi," Harry said softly. James and Sirius looked up to see what or who Harry was talking to.  

"Hey, Snapey!" exclaimed Sirius in a malicious yet cheerful way.

Severus, however, wasn't in the mood, and only Remus appeared to have noticed. "Black, Lupin, Potter. I have to tell the kids something. Would you mind steeping out or something?" James and Sirius raised an eyebrow. Did their worst enemy just ask them to leave _politely_? 

"Yeah, sure," James said, getting up and off the floor. Sirius and Remus did the same, but none of them left. The trio simply sat on the couch. 

Ignoring them, Severus turned to Dan and Draco with a smile on his face. "Guess what, kids?" 

"What?" Dan and Draco asked. After their reply came a mass of other responses belonging to the other kids.  

Severus continued to smile his false smile as he said, "You all get to go see your parents today." 

"Cool!" exclaimed Draco. 

"Yeah!" agreed Dan. "We get to see our dads and then come back!"

"Actually, Dan…" Severus said. "I don't think your father wants you coming back. But you don't have to worry. I will still be holding your classes on Mondays." The Potions Master couldn't help but feel guilty for all of the sad and disappointed looks he received from all of the children.  

"Leave…forever?" asked Angel. 

"We don't wanna!" Jane cried. 

"We won't get to play or-or run around!" added Theodore.

"Yeah!" agreed Play. 

"I'm sorry…" Severus trailed off. "We will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I expect everyone to gather up their pets and be ready to first thing tomorrow." 

Behind Severus, Remus had left in a rush, no doubt off to the Headmaster. James and Sirius's mouths were hanging open slightly and they had a dumbfounded facial expression. What had caused this sudden decision?  

****

 Remus returned to Severus private quarters that night only to find James Potter, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape all tucking the children into bed (including Harry who was spending the night). Surprisingly Dan, Draco, and Harry were lying in Severus's bed, all together and all asleep. He found Severus and made his way toward him, careful not to step on any of the kids. 

"What did the Headmaster tell you?" Severus asked without looking up. 

"That he was sorry, they were causing too much trouble, and that it is time for them to go back to Voldemort," Remus answered. 

Severus rolled is eyes and looked at Remus. "Thanks for helping me with them while they were here." 

"Hey! Where's our thanks?" James asked in a hurt voice. 

Again Severus rolled his eyes. He had no idea how he was going to be able to _let_ the kids leave. They weren't trouble at all, and they also played tricks on James. Sighing Severus found a chair and sat down. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep but he thought it was worth a try. Severus quickly made a mental note to tell the Dark Lord about Angel.  

*****

In the morning Remus, James, Harry, and Sirius said their goodbyes, and Severus took them to a train station. He managed to take them on a muggle train ride to get as close to the Dark Lord's manor as possible. They got off at a stop in Wales. The children were silent the entire trip and Severus was worried that they were angry with him. Or even worse…maybe they hated him. He felt his Dark Mark burn and guessed that Voldemort had summoned the Death Eaters. _At least I have an excuse for showing up, Severus thought. _

Soon enough they were within walking distance, and as they continued on their way Severus knew that the hideout was getting nearer. He could tell that by the way the children dragged their feet and were moping about that they didn't want to go back just yet, if ever. Angel was walking his Husky Dog that Severus had bought for him, his eyes were upon the ground. 

It didn't take long for Severus to find their destination. It was a huge manor that was just as big and impressive as the one they used to live in. The ex-Death Eater led them through the massive doors and into the hall of Voldemort's manor. All of the Death Eaters' (whom were gathered around Voldemort) eyes turned upon them. Severus had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew that something wasn't right…there was too much tension in the room.   

"Dad!" exclaimed Dan as he ran to Voldemort, tripping over his own feet in the process. Draco and the other kids split up to find their parents. Jamie, Jane (holding her bunny), and Angel (holding onto the leash of his Husky puppy that Severus had gotten him) stayed where they were.

"Hello, Dan," greeted Voldemort as he picked his son up and held him with one arm. Lucius Malfoy, Aaron, and Barty were standing behind the Dark Lord. Aaron had his usual cigar in his mouth, and Barty was whispering something to him behind his hand. Lucius, on the other hand, was completely silent.

"Uncle Sev taught me how to paint!" Dan told his father gleefully. Lucius raised an eyebrow at Severus who shrugged in response to his unspoken question. 

"And what else did he bother to implant within your mind?" asked Voldemort as he sat Dan back on the ground. 

"He taught us that the Ministry are dicks and that animals are better than they are," replied Dan. Severus winced to himself as Dan spoke and Voldemort turned his gaze upon him.

"Oh! Oh! And Uncle Sev got us all animals! See? I got a snake named Angina!" added Dan, plucking the sleeping reptile out of his robes' pocket.

"Yesss, Massster?" Angina hissed sleepily. Voldemort held out his hand to the snake and she gladly slithered onto him. 

"Congratulation, Severus, you did _something _good for my son," said Voldemort. He hissed something to Angina and she returned to Dan. "But-"

"My lord," interrupted Barty. "I still think Severus meant nothing but the best for Dan. He wasn't trying to turn Dan against-"

"That is enough, Barty," Voldemort silenced him. He turned back to Severus and took a deep breath. After what seemed like an eternity of silence he said, "I can't be sure of what your reasons were behind the past few weeks." There was another pause. 

"Your fellow Death Eaters and I have been discussing this topic for quite sometime now and I'm trying not to believe the many things that they do. Though I'm too sure why you did all the things you have done. You showed the Ministry and Dumbledore where our last base was, you took my Death Eaters' children to live in the very lair of the person that wants us all to rot in Azkaban, and _you_ had the _nerve_ to return to us afterward and expect me not to find out. How can you look my son in the eye and still manage to sleep at night?

Severus remained silent. He wasn't sure of where this was headed but he hadn't expected Voldemort to know about all the traitorous things he had done against him.

"You let the Ministry come and torment the very child that lost his eyesight to the people _you_ work for," Voldemort hissed. 

"My lord, It wasn't Severus's or anyone's fault that Dan lost his sight," Aaron defended Severus. "It was an acci-"

"It was NO accident!" Voldemort half shouted, turning on the Death Eater. Aaron shrank away in fear. It had been the first time in a while that the Dark Lord had been this angry. "If they hadn't come, Dan. Would. Be.Fine." When Voldemort turned his red, gleaming eyes upon Severus, the ex-Death Eater truly understood what the Dark Lord was angry about. 

Buried within his crimson eyes was fear. He feared for Dan's safety. This wasn't about Severus being a traitor; he was prepared to bet that the Dark Lord didn't give a damn about that. 

"Despite all I know you have done _against_ us, you have helped us just the same," said Voldemort. "You volunteered to see to it that all of the children got a start education, you helped us keep this place running, and you helped Dan overcome his biggest challenge; his _mother_." There was one last pause. 

"Because of the things I have just brought up I will spare your miserable life. We will not kill you this time, Severus. However, I can not risk Dan being exposed to the Ministry anymore…Since you can no longer be trusted I want you to leave here. And this time, Severus, _don't_ plan on coming back."

Severus moved his gaze to the ground as if he were expecting this from Voldemort. The Death Eaters' hatful gazes made him feel like a complete ass. Without a word to his old friends he turned around and started to walk off when Dan called out to him. 

"Uncle Sev!"

Without looking at him, Severus said, "I'll see you around kid. You take care of Angina and behave, OK?" 

"OK," Dan said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Without as much as a goodbye Severus left… 

******************************************************************

A/N: THE END! I'm joking. Remember that little thing I mentioned? Part Two? Well it's coming soon (in two years…OK more like…a few days). Ignore any spelling errors.  

~Moony~        


	20. TWENTY: Time Passed too Fast

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

**~Part Two~**

Chapter 20

**Response To Reviews: **

Sue Falkenkralle: I'll try extra hard not to die before I finish. 

Marauder1prongs: I'm working as fast as I can.

Beauchamp: Dan won't be going to Hogwarts (well as far as he knows he won't). Thanks for your review! =)  

Starrylibra: It was hard to figure everything about this story out. I had to find out when all of the Weasley children were born. It was annoying. Trust me. I feel really bad about Voldemort making Severus leave forever but I didn't have a choice.  

hogwarts angel: Dan is seven (unless I have him mixed up with my cousin). Oh and I'm sorry about the chapter mix up of 13 and 12. I fixed it so please check out the twelfth chapter.

****

_Hold fast to your friends_

_Be true to yourself_

_And stop tryin' to be just like somebody else_

_Be Yourself_

**MxPx**** "Play it Loud"******

******

Previous Chapter: _"OK," Dan said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Without as much as a goodbye Severus left… _

*************

_**(7 years later; 1993)**_

Dan Riddle sat on the edge of his large four-poster bed, an expensive guitar that he had received from one of the Death Eaters that severed his father, the Dark Lord Voldemort, as a gift. Dan, much to his father's dismay, was fascinated with music and writing songs. Of course he wasn't all that good of a guitar player, but he knew for a fact that he could sing fairly well. 

As he practiced (and messed up) Dan put all his efforts into it. He was determined to teach himself. Barty Crouch had offered his assistance with instructing him on how to because he used to love playing the guitar, but Dan had insisted on learning on his own. He didn't think that it was going to be this hard, but he was obviously wrong. This was even harder then learning the Cruciatus Curse in last week's lesson. The only difference in his frustration now was that Draco Malfoy wasn't here to make him look bad. 

Draco may have been his best friend but they were almost nothing alike. Draco got to go to Hogwarts, and he liked Quidditch (mostly because he could show off); Dan liked to stay in his room and practice the work that his private tutor had assigned him, and he liked to mess around with his guitar. 

They also preferred to dress in two VERY different ways. Draco wore black robes for most occasions. Dan on the other hand liked to experiment with muggle clothes (another thing that his father disliked). Right now the Riddle heir was warring pants that were way too big for him and an oversized t-shit to match. His dusty, black hair was always messy (not naturally but because he liked it so), and it always stood straight up or out to the sides as if it were spiked. Draco liked to keep his silvery-blonde hair looking sleek. 

Sighing, Dan tried to play a short song. His fingers glided across the strings like a surfboard over water, steady and easy. He looked so natural playing the musical instrument. When he finished the song he bowed to an imaginary crowd and stood up. 

Young Master, is a natural with his musics, sir," came the shy voice of Abby the house-elf. 

"Thanks," Dan said to as he turned toward the voice of the house-elf. "Is there something you need, Abby?"

"Young Master, is too kind to Abby," squeaked the elf in an embarrassed tone. "Mater is wanting you in his Study, sir." 

Dan groaned and said, "Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Yes, sir." With a _pop _Abby disappeared. She was most likely off to report to his father. 

_His father…_It was a surprise that his father actually wanted to speak with him. They usually tried to avoid all forms of unnecessary conversation. Dan felt for his bed, and when he found it he set his guitar on it. Then he left his room.  

Making sure that he heard no one around him, he grabbed a hold of the doorknob to make sure that he knew where is was and whispered a spell to secure the door shut. He then placed his wand in his pocket and began to walk. 

He rounded the corner and he pulled out his special glasses, placing them on his face carefully. His father would be livid if he knew that he wasn't wearing the glasses as they were the very contraption that helped him to see. As he made his way to the third floor (he was now on the fifth) he heard the crash of a bucket and water splashing everywhere. He looked ahead and saw an eleven year-old Angel standing over the bucket of water with a terrified look upon his face. 

"Hey. What's up?" the black haired boy jumped, and the second he spotted Dan he dropped to one knee in respect. Dan sighed and walked toward him. "You don't have to do that when no one is around."

"I'm sorry, Master Dan," Angel said, flinching as the Riddle heir helped him to his feet. His green eyes didn't dare meet Dan's turquoise ones that were covered by his special glasses. "I don't want any trouble, sir. I just want to finish cleaning so that Master Malfoy may allow me to eat."  

Dan couldn't help but notice the fear that was in his friend's tone. He hated that his father would treat Angel like this just because he had no magical talent, just because he was a _muggle_. Even so, Dan knew that deep down muggles and wizards really weren't that different. They were both humans and all Dan could do was guess that somewhere down the line his father forgot that fact.  

"You know what, Angel-" Dan started to say but the frightened boy in front of him cut him off. 

"Please don't call me by my first name, sir. I'll get into trouble again." Angel bent down to the ground and began to soak up the soapy water with his torn and oversized t-shirt.  

"I guess I'll talk to you later then," Dan mumbled as he continued on his way to his father's study. The dark halls were illuminated with an occasional window or torch. There were portraits of almost every dark wizard family in existence hanging on the gray, stone walls.

"Isss there sssomewhere you are going, massster?" came the voice of his long-time friend and pet, Angina the Corn Snake. He had owned Angina for seven long years which meant that she still had about thirteen lives of her life left since her sort lived for twenty years.

"Yeah," Dan grumbled. "Father wants me." 

"Sssso why the long face?" Angina slithered up Dan's leg and came up by his neck. She was a good four feet long now and as far as he knew she was still growing.

"I'm not sure…lately Father has been acting harsh. I believe it's the fault of those blasted Order of the Phoenix members. You know, Dumbledore and his goon squad." With a sigh Dan plucked Angina off of his shoulder and set her on the floor. "I'll meet you back in my room later." Without a response the snake slithered off and out of sight as Dan headed to his father. 

Once outside the room he hesitated before knocking. "Come in." The Riddle heir obeyed his father's command and entered, slowly closing the door behind him. The Dark Lord was currently looking out the same window that, as a younger child, Dan had years ago. Voldemort's arms were folded behind his back and stayed that way as he turned around to face his son. 

"Dan," his father acknowledged him. His black hair was a lot different in style compared to Dan's chaotic look. 

Dan half bowed in response. There wasn't a single person in the entire castle that wouldn't show some sort of respect toward their father, let alone if he was the Dark Lord.

"The elf said you wanted me?" Dan said. That was another rule; **_never call a servant by their name whether they were human or elf. _**

"The elf didn't lie," Voldemort said before getting down to business. "Did you finish all of your schoolwork that was assigned by Rookwood?" 

Dan nodded. That had been the first thing that he had done at the beginning of Christmas Break (which was yesterday). Unlike Draco, Dan got work every break and did it. His teacher, Augustus Rookwood (one of the best Death Eaters), was strict but fair. 

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear," praised Voldemort. "You will make a fine heir to the thrown one day, my son. That is exactly why you will be attending an adult dinner party in a few days and I want to make it clear that you are to be appropriately dressed." His red eyes flickered over his son's muggle clothes in dislike. 

"I will be, Father," Dan promised. He didn't really like the idea of attending a dinner party especially since this was going to be his first one. A few of the Death Eaters strongly disliked him because he represented everything that they stood against and they claimed that Voldemort couldn't see it.   

"Very well, Dan. You may leave." With another bow Dan left the room. Once in the hallway Dan looked down at his clothes and sighed. He hated dressing like a wizard even though he was one. Robes made it hard to move around when he wanted to play Quidditch or just relax. 

"Hey, Dan!" 

Dan looked up and watched as Jane Marigold came running at top speed toward him, her tangled brown hair flying behind her. She stopped in front of him and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Come on! Draco invited us to play Quidditch."

"Us?" Dan said.

"Yeah. Kristen, Play, and me. Now come on!" said she. 

"I really don't want to." Dan pulled off his glasses and placed them into his pocket with his wand. As he went to turn he suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Jane!" he called. 

"I'm standing right here, Dan," came her voice from his left. He searched for her with his hand and found her elbow. He grinned in embarrassment and said, in his normal voice, "I'll play with you guys if you will help me with my training and then help me find a stick that would make a good piece of carving wood." 

Jane laughed playfully and shoved him, laughing. "Ok. You got yourself a deal." Dan smiled in her direction. A good work out was exactly what he needed to forget the many problems that he faced because he was the Dark Lord's son. 

"Come on then. Let's get going," said Jane.  

******************************************************************

A/N: So, was it worth the wait? I hope so because I've re-read this and re-written it SO MANY TIMES that I still don't feel comfortable with it. Don't worry. We will see more of Draco Malfoy later. Severus will make his comeback soon. I'm not sure how long I want to make Part Two but I'm thinking about…10 chapters. Oh and don't hate me for taking a bit longer than usual. I'm working on some original Fanfiction of my own at the moment along with this story.    

~Moony~


	21. TWENTY ONE: Fun and Boring

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

**~Part Two~**

TWENTY-ONE: Fun and Boring

**Response To Reviews: **

Sue Falkenkralle: I'm so sorry about all of the sad chapters. I'm trying to ward the mood up but it's not working.

Beauchamp: I'm posting as fast as I can.

Starrylibra: Don't kill me! Oh…you weren't serious? *laughs nervously* I knew that. No really, I knew. As for you last comment: I'm sure you can tell that the tension between Dan and his father is high. I'm not sure if I want to make Voldemort seem like a horrible guy, but of course Dan is in his teen years, the most confusing years of a person's life.  

Danssocool: Thanks for your review. = )

Marauder1prongs: Where the hell have you been? Dead?  

***

Previous Chapter: _"Come on then. Let's get going," said Jane._

******** 

Dan followed the sound of Jane's footsteps down the hall, occasionally tripping or sliding across the castle's polished floor. At one point he knocked into nineteen year-old Jamie (whom was talking with his brother, Nick), and he hadn't bothered to apologize. 

"You'd better keep up, Dan!" Jane called to him. It was normal for the kids around his age to call to him when he didn't have his glasses on, just to ensure that he was able to keep up. Frankly Dan hated this treatment, but he had to admit it did make it a lot easier to follow others around. 

"Don't slow down 'cause of me!" Dan shouted to the werewolf. Dan came to a halt when a blast of fresh air hit his face. 

"Jane, Dan! Over here!" Draco's voice called from his right. 

"Dan decided to grace us with his presence," Jane joked. She then led him toward Draco. 

"Great," Draco said. "It feels nice to be able to force Dan out of his room." 

Dan glared in Draco's direction before saying, "Are we gonna play or not?" 

"Yeah, Draco," came the voice of Placido Travers. "Play", as they called him, was twelve years old and was the brother of Blake (16 years-old) and Kristen (fourteen years-old). "Let do something." 

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Draco. "Okay, this is how we're going to decide the game. I'm going to throw the Quaffle up and who ever catches it will be captain of the first team. I'm going to throw it up a second time and who ever catches it will be the other team's captain. The two captains will pick their partner. Got it?"

"But Draco that means that one person will be left over, right?" asked Kristen. 

"Yeah, which is exactly why one of us has to play Keeper _and_ Seeker for both teams," explained Draco. "The Keeper will try to block all the goals but they will also have to find the Golden Snitch. The Snitch itself won't be counted as the score to either team. It will only tell us when the game ends."  

"Oh," Kristen said. "Well then I'm set to go."

"Everyone ready?" Draco asked everyone. When nobody replied he took it as a yes. "Go!" 

Dan listened as the Quaffle was thrown up, and it slowly came back down. He heard someone hit it, and then another sound indicated that the Quaffle had been caught. 

"Ha ha," Kristen laughed. "Looks like I'm a captain." Dan heard Draco growl in frustration. The ball was tossed back to Draco who again threw it up. Instead of waiting this time, Dan jumped up and smacked the Quaffle down to the ground with his fingertips, away from the others. Before anyone could bend down to pick up the Quaffle he dived onto it and held it tightly in his arms. 

"Damn! I lost to a blind boy!" exclaimed Jane. Dan grinned and tossed the ball in Jane's direction. Pretending that he didn't know he had passed the ball to the werewolf teen he said, "I chose whoever caught the ball to be on my team." 

"Awww! _I_ wanted to be on you're team!" proclaimed Play.

"Maybe next time," Dan said with an apologetic tone. 

"Then I chose…Draco to be on my team," Kristen decided. "Play, you get to be the Keeper/Seeker." The twelve year-old began to pout. As Play did so he grabbed one of the brooms from the ground, and then he took off toward a goal in the distance. 

"Dan, you ready?"

"What? I mean yeah," Dan said. Before he could ask for one, someone shoved a broom into his hands. 

"Let's get playing!" Jane exclaimed. "Come on!" With excessive energy she grabbed a hold of Dan's hand and led him out onto the field. Dan managed to get onto his broom and take off into the air. 

"I'm releasing the Golden Snitch!" Draco yelled from the ground. Dan readied himself. He was glad, however, that there were no Bludgers to dodge or he would probably end up in the hospital part of the castle for a week. Then he would have to miss the party...Maybe playing with Bludgers wouldn't be bad after all. 

Dan was nearly knocked off of his broom when someone shot past him on their broom. He had to grab a hold of his broom tightly to avoid falling.

"DANSMESYEUX RIDDLE!" the voice of Narcissa Malfoy yelled. Dan headed toward the ground and his feel landed lightly onto the ground. 

"Yes, ma'am?" Dan asked, trying to sound innocent. Dan heard the others land around him. 

"Don't pull that 'I didn't do anything' act on my, Dan Riddle!" Narcissa barked. "You know better than to be running about without your glasses on!" 

"OK, OK!" Dan said defensively. "I'll put them on!" 

"You'd better!" snapped Narcissa. "And you also be sure to be inside within the hour! You're father wants you to get ready for the party which he decided is indeed going to take place tonight." 

Dan groaned as Mrs. Malfoy returned to the castle. He pulled out his glasses and placed them on his face. It took a few moments but his eyes finally adjusted to the light.

"You get to go to one of the ADULT parties?" demanded Draco. "Why don't _I_ get to?" 

Dan shrugged. "It's not like I _want_ to go." 

"Did you tell the Dark Lord that?" Jane asked him.

"No and besides, why would my father change his plans because someone else doesn't agree with them?" Dan said as though it were completely obvious.

"True," Draco said grimly. 

"Well if you have to go inside pretty soon then I guess I should help you find a good piece of carving wood," said Jane. 

 "Yeah." Dan set down his broom and went to follow the werewolf. 

"Wait here." Jane instructed, stopping him before she dashed toward the woods. She returned a few moments later with a long, narrow branch. "This should do. Do you want to carve with my knife or yours?" 

"Mine." Dan took out a new looking pocketknife and flicked it open. He placed the knife against the wood and began to carve.

"What are you making?" Play inquired.

"I'm making a cane. I was thinking that if I have a cane maybe my father would let me get away with not wearing my glasses," said Dan, his eyes focused on the task at hand. He pushed the blade of the knife up from the bottom of the wood to the top, shaving off the extra leaves and twigs. In just three minutes the branch was reduced to only four and a half feet long, and it was only three and a half inches thick. At the top of the wood Dan began to engrave a snake head.  

Dan pocketed the knife and tossed his creation back and forth between his hands. He threw it to Draco and asked, "What do you think? Did I do OK?" 

"I dunno. Why don't we paint it a color and then find some clothes that actually go with this thing?" replied Draco. 

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Kristen. "We can make sure that Dan definitely impressed the adults and other Death Eaters! That will make the Dark Lord step off for a bit, huh?" 

"Uhhhh…" Dan tried to say. 

"Yeah!" agreed Jane.

"Let's do it," said Draco, grinning evilly. 

********

It was hard, and it took a long time; but they had achieved their goal. Jane and Kristen had tamed Dan's black, spiked hair so that it was sleeked back with gel. Draco had picked out a nice set of green robes that Voldemort had bought for his son (but Dan had never worn) and Dan had put them on. Play, on the other hand, got the honor of painting Dan's snake cane. The snake's head was green and the rest was silver (of course they supported Slytherin, the house that most of their parents had been in while in Hogwarts). 

Jane and Kristen emerged from Dan's private bathroom with smiles on their faces. Dan followed them out and into his own room in misery. "Well, Draco, what do you think?" Jane asked as she and Kristen presented Dan to the Malfoy heir. 

"He looks like me with his hair like that! Why did you give him my hair style?" demanded Draco.

Kristen gave him a hurt look and began to argue. "That's not nice to say! For your information we weren't even thinking about you when we gave him that style!" Draco's jaw dropped and he glared at the two girls. 

"I'm done with Dan's cane. Like the colors?" Play (whom was covered with green and silver paint) handed the cane to Draco who nearly dropped it when he realized that the paint was still wet. "Oops…sorry. I forgot that it didn't dry," Play said with a smirk on his face, and he took the cane back. 

"You little-" Draco was about to say but he was cut off by Kristen. 

"Play, why don't you go cast a drying spell on the cane before Draco kills us all with his malice?"  

"Ok, sis," Play said. He ran sat on the ground and placed the cane before him. "Now what was that spell?" he asked himself. "Oh, yeah." The Travers boy pulled out his wand and said a spell. To see his results he picked up the cane and found that it was completely dry. 

"Toss the cane here," Dan said to Play. The twelve year-old did as he was requested and Dan decided to test out his new look. He walked over to his mirror and looked at his reflection. He sighed. He really hated these robes, and he really hated his hair.  

"Master Dan," the voice of Abby came from his right. The elf looked up at him with big eyes. "You is looking good, Master Dan." 

"Thanks," Dan said, not turning his gaze upon the elf. 

"The Master is waiting for your arrival, sir," Abby said. "Master is sending Abby to bring you to the party, sir." Jane and Kristen came up from behind Dan and stood on both sides of him. 

"Don't ruin your chance," Kristen said. 

"I won't," Dan promised. 

"I know you'll do fine, Dan," said Jane. "You're father has no reason not to be proud of you. Now go show those Death Eaters why you're the Dark Lord's son." 

Both of the girls kissed him on the cheek and gave hi a tight hug. Usually he would have gone completely red but instead he turned to Draco and said, "You're not going to kiss me, right?" 

"No way!" Draco said, revolted by the idea. Then just to freak Dan out he added, "But you are cute." 

Dan raised and eyebrow but before anything else could be said Jane was pushing him out of his room. "Get going! You don't wanna be late!" 

"OK. Bye!" Dan called to them. 

"Bye!" the replied in unison. 

Dan smiled to himself as he made his ay down to the main hall. This was going to be a great night. It wasn't going to be fun but he was going to final impress his father. He inhaled deeply before entering the main hall. The first thing that he noticed was that the Death Eaters weren't wearing their masks. Regulus Black and Bellatrix Lestrange were the first to notice his entrance and they quickly pointed him out to the other Death Eaters around him. Near the middle of the hall, Voldemort was talking to Lucius Malfoy.

Just as Dan went to walk toward his father he tripped over his brand new green robes and fell backwards, knocking into a ten foot statue of Salazar Slytherin. The statue fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. If the Death Eaters' eyes weren't on him before then they definitely were now…   

******************************************************************

A/N: I apologize for the cliffhanger and any grammar or spelling mistakes. 

~Moony~

**Phil Collins "Great Spirits" **

~Teach our children to look deeper than the surface  
See the world through another's eyes  
For to be blind me on yourself  
Is to look but not see it  
Knowing much is enough to be wise~


	22. TWENTY TWO: The Man in the Photos

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

**Part Two**

TWENTY-TWO: The Man in the Photos

**Response To Reviews:**

Starrylibra: I happen to like Phil Collins and other music that has nothing to do with hating/killing people, romance, or stuff like that, thank you very much. 

Sue Falkenkralle: I'm actually aware that I can be positively cruel but to Dan so far I've been nothing but "nice". sticks out tongue But I suppose I can attempt to be a bit kinder.  

Marauder1perongs: Wow, you're in a good mood, huh? I hope your parents aren't the cause. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Perfect" by simple Plan. 

Previous Chapter: _Just as Dan went to walk toward his father he tripped over his brand new green robes and fell backwards, knocking into a ten foot statue of Salazar Slytherin. The statue fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. If the Death Eaters' eyes weren't on him before then they definitely were now… _

Dan looked at the ground in shame and slowly got to his feet. Unfortunately the first step Dan took made him slip on a piece of the broken statue, forcing him to fall flat on his face. The Death Eaters' laughter rang through the hall. As he attempted to get up again he hung his head in shame and turned away from the crowd. 

Before Dan could do anything else embarrassing one of the Death Eaters grabbed him roughly by his right arm from behind, and then he led him out of the hall. Dan stopped struggling when he realized that the Death Eater was Barty Crouch, Jr. Silently he allowed himself to be dragged up to his room. Barty muttered a spell and the door shot open. Once they were inside he sighed and turned to Dan. 

"You OK, kid?" Barty asked Dan. 

Miserably Dan sat down on his bed and stared at the floor as if too ashamed to look up. Barty ran a hand through his messy straw ed hair and handed Dan his cane. "You dropped this." 

"Thanks," said Dan with no sincerity in his voice. He took the cane from Barty and tossed it under his four-poster bed ungracefully.

Barty watched the scene before him. He observed the Riddle heir as he slipped off his robes (he was wearing muggle clothes underneath) and tossed his shoes onto the floor. Without a word Dan crawled under the covers of his bed and hid his head in his pillows. 

"Dan, stop being a baby and come out from under there," Barty said, yanking part of the covers off of Dan. 

"Go away so I can die," muttered Dan darkly. He was forced to look at Barty when the Death Eater uncovered him. 

"It's not that bad," stated Barty. "So you messed up…again…and the Death Eaters _think_-no wait-_know_ you are a total screw up. I'm not helping, huh?" Dan sniffed and shook his head. "Well, what can I say? I think I've already told you that I too had to grow up with a father who disliked everything about me. I'm not sure I can do anything else, kid. The rest is up to you." 

"I know…but I'm not sure my dad even-even _likes_ me…I mean look at me!" Dan said angrily. Barty glanced over Dan's muggle clothes and his now messed up hair. He couldn't help but smile at the teen. 

"You sound just like me when I was your age." Barty picked up Dan's guitar and place his hands where they needed to be. "Have you been practicing?" 

Dan nodded. "I still can't do it right. Can you teach me an easier song?" 

"When I bought this guitar for you, you told me that you wanted to learn how to play," Barty brought up. "I'm not going to teach you an easy way out, Dan. I'm going to show you how to play every song, hard and easy."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Dan. "Can you play a song for me? I promise it will be highly educational." 

"Sure it'll be," said Barty sarcastically as he sat down on next to Dan. "But I don't see why not. I'm in a musical mood." The Death Eater began to play a soft melody that soon became loud and he sang, not perfectly but better than average:

"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect…"

Barty handed Dan his guitar and stood up. "I have to get back to the party before Lucius tries to accuse me of treason." 

"Why would he do that?" asked Dan. 

"Because Malfoy will do anything to prove that he is your father's number one servant," answered Barty. "I'll see you later, kid." He went to leave but stopped in the doorway. 

"Hey, kid," he said as he turned back around. "I'm sorry if I wasn't much help."

"Don't worry about it, sir," Dan said. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be." Barty walked toward the door. "You're a smart lad." With that said he left.

Two hours later Dan's bedroom door opened again. It was Voldemort. His father, Dan could tell, wasn't in a good mood and obviously he hadn't found Dan's clumsiness amusing. The Dark Lord sighed and massaged his temples before attempting to talk to his son who was sitting in his bed. 

"Dan, is there a reason that you are the way you are?" 

Dan lowered his gaze and mumbled. "I don't know, sir." 

"Tell me, my son, what do I have to do to make you see that you have to start acting like your title suggests? You are the Dark lord's son and should act as such," Voldemort said. When he saw that Dan wasn't looking at him he snapped, "Look _up_ when you're spoken to!" Dan immediately turned his eyes upon his father. 

"Son…do you want me to resort to physical means?" asked Voldemort. Dan gulped and shook his head "no". "What of curses then? I know half of the Death Eaters hex their children for the simplest reasons." A mental image of Draco quickly came to Dan's mind but he shook the thought away. "Dan, why do you think that I've never hurt you?" 

"Cause you love me?" guessed Dan, smiling innocently up at Voldemort. 

Voldemort shuddered and looked about before replying, "If you ever say _that_ around the Death Eaters I _will_ have to hex you, understood?" There was a small trace of humor in his voice. 

Dan nodded, smiling.

"Good. You also understand that if you ever allow yourself to be humiliated like that again there will be consequences?" 

"Yes, sir," Dan responded. Then the Dark Lord said the very thing that Dan never wanted to hear from anyone. 

"Why don't you try to be a bit more like the young Malfoy?" Voldemort left after the suggestion and Dan's mouth dropped open in surprise and misery. 

Why on earth would Dan want to be more like _Draco_? Draco was a stuck up, spoiled brat that always did as he was told, not too different from a puppy. Nevertheless Dan was best friends with him…so there had to be a few things about Draco that Dan liked. His evil grin, his ideas for pranks, and all of the adventures that they had together over the years were just a few that stood out in Dan's mind. 

Suddenly enraged Dan seized the nearest object and whipped it across the room. The object shattered upon impact with the wall and fell upon the floor. With a groan of frustration Dan buried his head in his pillows and stayed in that position even when someone walked into the room. 

"Hey, kid."

Dan recognized the kind voice of his favorite Death Eater, Barty, and he decided to uncover his head. He smiled at Barty Crouch whom returned the favor. 

"You OK?" Barty asked him. Dan nodded. "I heard your father came in here and I thought you might want to talk to someone. Am I right?" 

"Always," Dan replied. He was beginning to allow himself to be cheered up, 

"That's my boy," Barty said. As he sat down next to Dan he clapped the teen on his back. They sat in silence until Barty decided to talk. "Dan, I remember many years ago when your father was out on a very important mission and I was stuck lookin' after you. Let me tell you. You. Were. A. Pain. In. The. Buttocks. But then again I was one of the only Death Eaters who was willing to look after you." Barty laughed heartily at the memory and smiled at no one in particular. 

"We had a lot of fun back then…Before Voldemort decided that all children age ten and above were to start training for their future roles as Death Eaters…" Barty's brow furrowed and a painful expression passed over his face. "Times sure are different for us all now. Back then we me and the other Death Eaters used to laugh and just hang out but now-." 

He stopped and continued. "-we always need to be serious and on the watch for Albus Dumbledore and his interfering Order of the Phoenix. The kids, like you, Dan, are being trained to do Dark Magic that you shouldn't have even heard of. I know this life is different from the outside world but you have to realize that your father cares for you, as do I. It's not that he wants you to change, it's more of that he wants the Death Eaters to think that you will be able to handle his role if anything were to happen to him."

"But I'm only fourteen!" defended Dan. "I couldn't possibly take over if anything happened to my dad!"

"And _I_ know that," Barty said. "Believe me kid. I know what pressure can do to you. That's why I'm always here when you need to talk." 

"I appreciate that," Dan said. "I really do…but my father isn't the only thing that's been bothering me lately…"

Barty's face showed deep concern and he asked, "What's on your mind, kid?"

Dan sighed and ran a hand though his hair. The desperation in his voice was hard to miss. "I wanna be exactly like my dad wants! I wanna know who my mum is and why Father never talks about her! I wanna know why Draco gets to go to Hogwarts while I can barley leave the castle!" A tear fell from Dan's eye and he allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace by Barty. Fifteen minutes passed before Barty finnaly let Dan go. 

The Death Eater pulled something out of his pocket and opened it up. It was a small leather picture book. Dan wiped his eyes underneath his glasses and glanced down at a photo that the book was open to. 

A pale man, dressed in all black was staring up at Dan. He looked at the ground and then up again, as if he were unsure if he should be glancing anywhere but the floor. The man's eyes were mysteriously cold yet they showed understanding at the same time. 

"This man can answer so many of your questions, Dan. He can tell you about you're mother and even a few things about your father, but the key is not to let anyone know who you are once outside of this castle," Barty whispered to the Riddle heir. Dan's eyes widened in understanding as Barty handed him the photo book. "I know you'll d what you see fit, kid. Make your father and me proud." 

Barty turned and left, leaving Dan to his thoughts. It didn't take long for Dan to reach his decision. He was going to run away.

A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes in spelling and/or grammar. I'm not in the mood to care. Don't worry people. I know exactly where I want this story to go (not really). 

Moony


	23. TWENTY THREE: Away From Here

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

**Part Two**

TWENTY-THREE: Away From Here

**Response To Reviews:**

****

Marauder1prongs: You give me an insight on_ life_? That's ALMOST funny. Katie, let me tell you something. People want to prove themselves because it feels good when someone else can see what you do. It like the old saying: **_"If you see something that someone else doesn't, they'll call you blind; if you see something that others can't, they'll call you crazy." _**

**__**

Starrylibra: smiles sheepishly Sorry about my little outburst. I didn't mean anything by it. I guess the day wasn't treating me right. 

A Sly Fan: I'm sorry that you had to wait for so long. It's Fanfiction's fault! I swear!

****

Previous Chapter: _Barty turned and left, leaving Dan to his thoughts. It didn't take long for Dan to reach his decision. He was going to run away._

Dan grabbed his cane from underneath his bed and took his wand out of his pocket. Without worrying about that rule against magic when adults weren't around, Dan used a spell to shrink his cane, and then he placed it on his bed. 

Hurriedly he pulled one of the pillow cases off of one of his pillows and he stuffed the (mini) cane inside. He then looked about for anything else important. Well duh! His guitar! Dan reached over and seized his guitar (that Barty had left on his bed), he shrunk it down, and placed it inside of the pillow case.

"What else?" Dan asked himself. Then it hit him! He was going to need some food if he was going to survive. "Abby!" 

The house-elf appeared, quivering before Dan. Before the Riddle heir could even ask for anything he decided to see if she was OK. "Hey, Abby, you alright?" 

"Young Master Dan is too kind to bad old Abby," squeaked the elf. "Abby is forgetting to ask the Death Eaters if they is wanting anything else at the party, sir. Bad old Abby!" 

Dan sighed. As concerned as he was for the elf he didn't have time for this. "Abby, I need a favor."

"Yes, sir. Anything for Master Dan!"

"I need you to go to the kitchens and bring me any kind of food that I could bring with me on a trip," ordered Dan. "I also need you not to tell my father of what I just said or what you're going to do. Got it?" 

"Yes, sir. Abby isn't saying anything about this to the Master," summarized Abby. "I be back soon, sir." 

Dan nodded and as soon as Abby was gone he returned to gathering up his things. By the time Abby returned he had added a few pieces of parchment, an ink bottle, a few spare quills, a spare set of muggle jeans (and…other underclothes), the photo book that Barty had give him, some wizard money, and a small book that he kept to write in. After Angina was safely in his pocket and the food that Abby had brought was tucked away in his pocket, he quietly tip-toed out of his room. 

It was late into the night by the time Dan had stepped foot outside. Surprisingly he hadn't run into any Death Eaters or their kids on his way out (not that he wasn't happy about that). His teeth clattered as a strong blast of wind caught him off guard. It was December after all. He just wondered how long he could survive on his own in this kind of weather. 

Barty Crouch, Jr. watched through his bedroom window as Dan headed toward part of the forest that surrounded Voldemort's manor. From somewhere behind him Aaron appeared.

"You know the Dark Lord is going to kill you, right?" Aaron said. His eyes were focused on the small speck (Dan) who was almost out of sight. He blew a mouthful of smoke from his cigar Barty's way. The older man coughed and glared at Aaron before replying.

"Not if nobody _tells_ him."

"Hey! Why you lookin' at me?" demanded Aaron. 

"Because you're the one who always blabs about everything, you little snitch!" snapped Barty. He stood up and began to leave his room. 

"I am not!" Aaron defended, following Barty.

"Remember that time when I wanted to kill Bellatrix and you just happened to _mention_ it to the Dark Lord?" 

"OK,OK. So what? I told on you once!"

"Or the time when I sent that little kid an exploding ball for Christmas and you told the Dark Lord that I did it on purpose," Barty reminded him. 

"Barty! I get it!

"Or the time when-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Aaron exclaimed. 

It had been almost an hour and a half since Dan had left the castle. He was already cold and tired; after all it was late at night. Still he pushed himself onward. He just had to find the man from the photograph. He just had to find out what this stranger knew about him. 

Suddenly a strong gust of wind caught Dan off guard and he was thrown backwards, into the deep snow. His teeth clattered as he used a lot of energy to attempt to stand up.

Once he was up he pulled his cloak (that he was wearing over his muggle clothes just incase) tighter around him ad he swung his pillow case over his shoulder. The strong winds continued to push him in all directions, causing him to stumble or fall as he walked.

The wind howled fiercely. Dan used his arms to shield his face and to try to keep his glasses on his face. As snow was blown about all around him, he coughed, making his chest burn with intense pain He had been coughing a lot since he had stepped foot outside and the only explanation could be that Dan couldn't handle such a dramatic change in weather.

He took one more step, and his foot sunk into the ground under him. "Oh no," groaned Dan as he felt his foot sink into the freezing cold water beneath where he stood. When he tried to get up his foot slipped further into the ice. A panicky feeling arose inside of him.

_He was out in the middle of nowhere and no one knew that he was missing. Surly he would die out here, all alone and freezing cold. _

It didn't take long for his foot to lose its feeling, not to mention any form of warmth. Dan's teeth were aching from clattering together. A few chills ran down his spine.

There was no option. He had to either escape or wait until he was frozen and buried beneath a bunch of snow. He had nothing to lose. Without giving it a second thought he pulled his foot out with all of his night ad fell backwards, to the ground. However, his triumph lasted only a few seconds. Underneath him he heard cracking. Before the thought of moving registered through his mind he fell through the ice completely. 

His head emerged from the water in a matter of seconds and he struggled to get a grip on the ice to pull himself out. Once he was out he scrambled a good twenty feet away from where the hole in the ice was, and he collapsed in a small pile of snow. 

The moment he felt rested he pocketed his bag of belongings and reached into his other pocket to pull out Angina. He noticed that the snake was barley breathing and he feared the worst. "Angina?" he hissed to the snake, shivering from head to toe. 

Angina lazily looked up but didn't reply. Dan held the snake within his two hands to try and warm her up but he knew that she was soon going to die from this cold. He had to find shelter. 

A loud bark rang through the night, piercing the Riddle heir's eardrums. Dan looked all about him to see if the thing that had made the sound was coming after him. He slowly got to his feet and backed away from the direction in which the sound came from. But all too soon he heard the sound again. 

From somewhere behind him a twig snapped and he whipped about to see what the creature was. A shaggy black dog was standing before him. Dan sighed in relief but then he remembered that Angina needed to be warmed up. He placed her back into his pocket. Just as he went to turn around so that he could continue on his way the dog began to growl at him. 

"Nice doggy," Dan said nervously. "Why don't you go play or dig some hole?"

This statement, however, only seemed to anger the creature more for it advanced on him slowly. It appeared that the black dog _knew_ what he was saying. Its gleaming yellow eyes were locked on him. Without warning the creature tackled Dan and pinned him to the ground. Using its muzzle it reached into his pocket and took his wand. Then the dog bolted deep into the forest. 

Angina still in hand, Dan took off after the dog. "Come back here! I need that!" But the dog ignored his calls and kept running. Every time that Dan thought he had lost the mutt it would stop and then take off again when he got close. The blizzard going on around them was blinding and after the chase had continued for at least ten minutes he collapsed in exhaustion. 

Shivering I the snow, Dan decided that the damn dog could keep his wand. It wasn't worth it anyway. Something nudging his side made him look up. It was the dog. It barked and looked ahead as if to say, _keep moving. _The dog didn't leave Dan's side until he was on his feet and then he barked. 

"What do you want?" Dan demanded in a hoarse voice. The dog barked again and looked ahead. That was when Dan saw it, a small, cozy looking cabin. Smoke was coming out of the chimney. He looked down at the dog in amazement and then proceeded to the cabin's front door. The dog got their first, and he began to claw at the door as if expecting someone to answer because of it. 

"I'm coming, Padfoot," came a voice from within. The door opened and the dog pushed its way inside. An ill looking man with shabby robes looked down at Dan from the doorway. He then turned back to the dog. "Are you bringing strays back with you?"

Before Dan's eyes the dog transformed into a man. Then man looked to his friend and replied, "He was all alone and freezing cold. What should I have done? Left him there?" 

"Well don't stand there, child," the man in the doorway said as he turned back to him. "Come on in and warm up. I'll get you out of those clothes and then I'll pour you a cup of tea." 

Dan smiled nervously and wondered inside. Once the door was shut the cabin felt a lot warmer than he was use to. Not caring what anyone would think he pulled his belongings out of his pocket along with Angina and then took off his cloak. 

"I'll take that." The man with brown hair took his cloak and said, "By the way my name is Remus Lupin. And my friend Sirius Black was the once who saved you."

"I'm Dan R-" Dan stopped. He didn't want to tell them his last name just in case they knew that his father's last name was Riddle. He didn't want to be killed or returned. "People just call me Dan, sir." 

"No last name?" asked Remus.

"Ummm…it's…" Dan thought frantically of any last names he had heard recently. "It's Frankfort."

Remus looked at him skeptically and Dan expected for him to say that he had never heard that last name before. However Remus left the room without a word, Dan's cloak in hand. Sighing Dan shivered as Sirius Black came up from behind him and handed him his wand. Grinning the man said, "I'm sorry I tackled you back in the forest." 

"It's OK, sir," Dan replied. He wasn't trying to sound like a suck up, but what choice did he have? These two men were his only chance for survival. "I'm actually glad that you did. It made me come here." As Sirius went to turn away Dan called, "Sir? Do you have some towel or something that I can use to warm up my pet snake with? I need to keep her from freezing." 

"Well, Dan, why don't you change out of your clothes? I'll take care of your snake." Remus's voice came as he re-entered the room. The adult threw him a large cloak and pointed toward a hallway on his right. The Riddle placed Angina on the couch behind him and then he proceeded to go where he was directed. He entered a small room with a bed that wasn't even half the size of his bed at home. Deciding not to get too snobby he changed into the dry (and warm) cloak, though he would have much rather worn his muggle clothes.

Dan rubbed his cold hands together and then bit his lip. How was he going to get out of this mess without the two men finding out who he really was? Dan looked at the door and then away from it. Well one thing was for sure. He wasn't going back home anytime soon. 

A/N: I finally reached over 100 reviews! I'm so happy. Now all I need is more reviewers. Not that I'm not soooooo very grateful to all of you for actually liking my stories. So now on (if you all won't kill me) I'm only going to update my story once every week or two.

Sorry if the chapter sucked or didn't make sense. Need I apologize for any mistakes? Oh well…Sorry for any mistakes. 

Moony 


	24. TWENTY FOUR: Hogwarts…Again?

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

**Part Two**

TWENTY-FOUR: Hogwarts…Again?

**Response To Reviews: **

**Starrylibra****: I was only joking about the once a week update thing. I'm just running out of ideas here and I have to write a few other fics. Like my story on FictionPress. Why the Moon Rules All.  **

**Ar-Zimraphel****: I'm not that thick. I know that it's not a real name. I made it up from a website that translates words. Besides it not like I care. I'm not _French_.mumbled something about some people being really dumb And Draco is not out of character! growls**

**A Sly Fan: Thanks for your review. **

**sfinx****: If I'm not mistaken you're the person whom reviewed my story Why the Moon Rules All on FictionPress. Do you really think I write well for my age? I believe I'm not nearly as good as some others are. Thanks for all of your reviews!  **

**Marauder1prongs: Yeah, yeah.**** I updated. Happy?**

Previous Chapter: _Dan rubbed his cold hands together and then bit his lip. How was he going to get out of this mess without the two men finding out who he really was? Dan looked at the door and then away from it. Well one thing was for sure. He wasn't going back home anytime soon.                       _

In the kitchen Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were having a talk about the boy in the room that claimed his name was "Dan Frankfort". Remus believed that there was nothing irregular about the boy, though for some reason he thought he had seen Dan before. Sirius, on the other hand, had a different opinion.

"Remus, think about it!" Sirius exclaimed. "The boy looks like he's going to run away. The only house or home near here is the Dark Lord's base."

"What's your point?" Remus asked. "Maybe he came from thevillage west of here."

"Yeah but we haven't been able to locate Voldemort's base. We're not sure which way it is. But still I believe managed to find one of the Death Eaters' children," said Sirius. When Remus didn't respond he added, "OK. Say that the boy isn't a son of one of the Death Eaters. Wouldn't the Headmaster know?"

Remus thought about the suggestion and said, "Brilliant! We'll take him to the Headmaster. That way if he is or isn't from Voldemort's manor we'll know. And if worse comes to worse we'll just have to leave him with Snape."

Sirius snickered and Remus smiled slightly.

Dan didn't come out of the room until Remus went and got him. The boy had straight out refused to eat any dinner. Even though Remus believed it to be weird, he couldn't say that it was completely un-normal for someone in Dan's position. After Remus had returned his belongings (his snake included), the werewolf had managed to get Dan to fall asleep. Strange enough Dan hadn't take off the glasses that he wore.  

"You just had to let him sleep on the couch!" Sirius accused Remus. "Now where am I supposed to sleep? On the floor?"

"Only if you want to," Remus said, pulling a blanket over Dan' sleeping figure. A brow furrowed when he saw Dan had fallen asleep clutching a small leather book. "Hey, Sirius," he called to the complaining man.

"What?" groaned Sirius. Remus slowly took the book from Dan's arms and showed it to his best friend. He tossed it to Sirius who caught it.

"Check this out!" exclaimed Sirius. "This boy has some serious issues!"

"You shouldn't be looking through that! It's probably private!" Remus snapped.

"But, Remus, it's Snape!" exclaimed Sirius. Forgetting everything he had previously said. Remus joined Sirius in looking. It was indeed a picture of Severus Snape. But why on earth would a kid have a picture of Snape? Remus decided to voice his question.

"I have no idea. But this proves that the git is still working for Voldemort!"

"Sirius, you know Severus quite spying all those years ago. How could he still be working for the Dark Lord?" Remus inquired. Sirius growled but said nothing. "If you're done accusing Severus of things I have a guess at why Dan has these. I believe that your suspicion was right. He IS from the other side. He must be one of the children that Severus once brought to Hogwarts."

"Remus," Sirius said. His face became serious.

"What?" Remus inquired, brows furrowed.

"Do you think that he-that he actually…you know…found someone to breed with him?" Sirius asked. Though his question was funny Sirius managed to keep a straight face.

"Sirius," warned Remus.

"Yeah…you're right. He probably raped someone!"

"Sirius!"

"Only joking. But do you think Dan's dangerous? You know-if he is a Death Eaters' kid?"" Sirius asked, closing the book.  

"Well if he is we'll know in the morning if we don't wake up. Leave the book by his side and let's go to bed," said Remus as Sirius put the book down. As they left Remus saw Dan's pet snake slither down to the ground, no doubt in search of food.

Dan was awoken a bit too late for his liking. He was used to getting up around six in the morning but Remus and Sirius hadn't bothered to get him up until nine. Even though his stomach protested, Dan refused breakfast.

Remus explained to him that they were going to apparate to Hogsmeade (a wizard town near Hogwarts) and afterwards travel to the school. Then they were going to figure out what to do with him. Because of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore the Riddle heir wasn't so sure that he wanted to go to Hogwarts, but then again he had always wanted to visit there. After all Draco got to go to school at Hogwarts. Why shouldn't he be allowed to at east visit?

When Sirius and Remus realized that they weren't going to get any food into him, they decided that it was time to back up. Dan (Angina on his shoulder) sat and watched as the two adults argued over who had placed what where and so on. It was actually amusing considering he had never seen adults fight before. It was especially funny because the Death Eaters had images to uphold and didn't see fit to fight in front of their children (they usually took it outside and a few minutes later one of the Death Eaters would come back in with a black eye courtesy of the other).

"Sirius, where is my wand?" demanded Remus.

With an innocent look the man replied, "Oh…I don't know…"

"Sirius!"

"OK,OK. It's underneath the bed. I'll get it." Dan laughed as Sirius bent down to look under the bed and Remus kicked him square in the arse.

In just twenty more minutes Remus and Sirius had apperated with Dan (and his sack of stuff) to Hogsmeade. Dan seemed so amazed at every shop he saw. It made him want to run into each store and start filling up his pockets with sweets that, back at home, he could have never gotten. Remus seemed amused by the way Dan was acting. He had even gotten to the point where he would scold Dan for trying to run off.

In the end Sirius ended up buying a bad full of candy for the begging child. As Dan munched happily on a chocolate frog he asked Remus, "How come we can't just use  apparate to Hogwarts?"

"The school is protected against apparition," explained Remus. "Otherwise we would be vulnerable to attack from the Dark Side."

The two men silently watched as Dan looked away, uncomfortable. The rest of the way was silent. Once Hogwarts came into view Dan forgot all about the "Dark Side" comment and began to fill with excitement. "Wow…" he said. The castle was easily bigger than his Father's manor and twice as impressive. "THAT's a school?"

"Actually, yes it is," said Remus. Sirius was still scowling to himself because of the amount of money he had spent on the boy, all for the reason that Remus had suggested getting him some candy ("What is the harms in spending a bit of money on the boy, Sirius?" "Well, Remus, all I know is that that boy is paying me back!")

Dan looked about the grounds and fell in love with the scenery. With the beautiful lake and forest it was hard not to want to lie lazily in the grass for hours on end and do nothing. Back at home he had always kept himself busy but now…Now he really didn't want to do anything but sit around and eat candy.

"Remus! Sirius!"

Dan's head turned as a man with messy black hair came running toward them. He grinned at Sirius and pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose before saying, "Why are you back so soon? Did you find Voldemort's castle yet?"

Dan glared at the man. How could he have such little regard for his father, the Dark Lord?

"Hello, yourself, James," snorted Sirius.

"Huh?" James said.

"Never mind," said Remus. "But no, we didn't find his hideout but we did find this guy." Remus pointed to Dan who smiled despite the fact that he already hated the man. James looked him up and down. James's eyebrows furrowed. He appeared to be thinking. That's when he said:

"That's Voldemort's son!"

And Dan's world crumbled beneath him…


	25. TWENTY FIVE: They Meet

I Am Dansmesyeux Riddle

**Part Two**

TWENTY-FIVE: They Meet

**Response To Reviews: **

**Starrylibra****: Don't worry I'll actually updated. **

**Ar-Zimraphel****: Err….Hello. **

**A Sly Fan: Thanks for your review. **

**sfinx****: Hmmm…ummm…hi?I think I'm going to stick with my story Why the Mon Rules All. **

**lotheledn: Thank you. ******

Previous Chapter: _"That's Voldemort's son!" _

_And Dan's world crumbled beneath him… _

"I knew he was somehow related to the Death Eaters!" exclaimed Sirius. Remus and James raised an eyebrow at their friend but they quickly turned their attention upon Dan.

"You're going to have to come up to the school with us," James said in a harsh tone. He spread out his hands and approached Dan with caution.  

"But he was coming up to the school with us anyway," Remus whispered to him.

"Oh…" said James. He stopped advancing on Dan and said, "then kindly continue on your way."

"I have an idea. How about no?" Dan said, backing up. There was no way he could go with them now. They knew who he was, and they were going to make him tell the Order everything he knew about his father and the Death Eaters. Perhaps then they would kill him. After all who in their right mind would let the Dark Lord's son _live_?

Without thinking he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the three men. "Don't come any closer," he warned. "I know the Unforgivables!" Ok, so that was a lie…

"Calm down, Dan," Remus said gently. "We just want to talk with you."

"Your mouth's moving but all I hear it 'I'm an ass, I'm an ass'," Dan muttered. "Go try the talking thing with someone else. I'm not falling for that shi-stuff!"

"I swear to you that all we want to do I ask you a few questions," Remus said.

"NO!" Dan insisted. "You're trying to trick me! I'm not a little kid. I can sense a trap."

"OK then…at least tell us why you have a picture of Severus Snape," Remus said.

"Who?" Dan asked impatiently.

"You have a picture of a man that we know," James explained. He raised an eyebrow at Remus to see if his assumptions were correct.

"Where is he? I have to see him!" exclaimed Dan. His wand hand was becoming unsteady, and he didn't have it focused on the three men.

"We'll take you to see him if you surrender," Remus said.

"Surrender?" Dan repeated.

_"This man can answer so many of your questions, Dan. He can tell you about you're mother and even a few things about your father, but the key is not to let anyone know who you are once outside of this castle…" _

Dan cursed at himself. He had blown it. They knew who he was. It was all over. He might as well give in and meet this person called Severus Snape. He nodded in response to Remus Lupin and he threw his wand at their feet.

"I'm sorry about this," Remus said. He pulled out his own wand and shot cords at Dan. They tied themselves around him and Dan fell to the ground helplessly. The cold snow covered him once he was on the ground. He felt ashamed of himself for giving in so he dared not meet the eyes of the three Order Members.

00000000000000000

In the darkness of the dungeons Severus Snape graded his their years' essays. Most of them were already marked with a huge red **D**. Some weren't even worth reading. One of his student's essay had been written in one long sentence. Another had been completely unorganized. Perhaps he should take the time to argue with Albus that the students needed to learn that "shiznit" wasn't a word. In other words they needed English lessons.

A loud pounding the door to his office made Severus jump. Didn't anyone know how to leave him the bloody hell alone? He looked up and barked, "What?"

"Severus? It's me," came a familiar voice.

"Oh great…" Severus muttered. "The werewolf returns, part two." He placed his quill on the table and neatly stacked the papers before saying, "Come in, Lupin."

The door opened and Remus stepped in. He smiled warmly at Severus before starting conversation, "There's someone here to see you." James and Sirius came in behind their friend smiling as if they were planning something.

"Lupin, tell your friends if they don't stop acting happy I will have to force them to drink poison," Severus said. He picked up his quill and began writing again.

"But, Sevvie!" Sirius protested. "There's someone here to see you!"

"I don't care!" snapped Severus.

The door opened and a boy that had his hands tied behind his back walked in. It took only a second for Severus to recognize him. "Dan?" he asked in shock.

The boy nodded. "Barty Crouch told me that you could help me understand a few things, sir. I ran away to find out who you were and-and" he trailed off. 

"You don't remember me, do you, Dan?" Severus asked. The boy shook his head and the room fell silent. There were no words to describe what Dan or Severus were feeling.

**A/N: Short and pathetic, right? I'm aware don't worry. I felt I should post what I had written and give an explanation as to why I've seemed to disappear. **Sfinx** knows why but some other people might be confused. I'm working on my own story on FictioPress. My name is LunaMoonyScamp and the story is called Why the Moon Rules All. If you have time I'd like to know what you all think about it. The story was inspired by my favorite character (next to Severus Snape) Remus Lupin. As you probably can figure out it's about werewolves and had a bit of angst and slavery. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. I may nt continue this story if I don't know what you reviewers like better.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Moony    **         


End file.
